Sentimientos Equivocados
by Lu de Andrew
Summary: La querida tía Elroy, o Elie como todos le decían de cariño, ha muerto. Su único heredero, su sobrino William Albert Andrew. Su herencia consta de un hostal, tres gatos, un perro un periquito, y...una mujer. ¿Qué pensaba su tía dejandole a Candy White de herencia? Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**De antemano le doy una disculpa, por las confusiones y mala edición del capítulo que publiqué hace unas horas.**

**Pero mi laptop, estaba fallando, y no me ayudó a la hora de editar. Pero ya lo re-edité, y aquí se los dejo.**

**La historia pertenece a Anne McAllister. **

**Sentimientos Equivocados**

**Capítulo 1**

**Adaptación...por mí**

* * *

William Albert Andrew estaba acostumbrado al desfase horario posterior a un largo viaje en avión. Se conocía al dedillo la sensación de cansancio en los ojos, la modorra general y la tendencia a bostezar en el momento más inoportuno. Pero era la primera vez que se le taponaban los oídos.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Elie? -miró a su madre, que se le echó encima nada más entrar en su apartamento.

Eso en sí ya era raro. Amelia Andrew vivía en el mismo edificio de la zona nordeste que su hijo, pero su lema era no imponerse, cosa que le parecía una descortesía. Y Amelia Andrew nunca había sido tachada de maleducada en su vida. Sin embargo allí estaba, a la una de la tarde, tres de la madrugada en Tokio, que era de donde había llegado William, en el vestíbulo de su apartamento de la Quinta Avenida con un papel en la mano.

-El abogado dijo que no podía esperar hasta que volvieras a los Estados Unidos para leer el testamento-le informó-. Y como yo tenía poder mientras estuvieras fuera, ha sido completamente legal hacerlo sin ti.

-Por supuesto, pero...

Se veía que había perdido el oído totalmente. Sabía que su adorada y excéntrica tía Elroy había fallecido la semana anterior y aunque sentía no haber podido asistir a su funeral por estar fuera, no entendía qué tenía que ver con él el testamento.

-Te lo ha dejado todo -le repitió su madre.

Eso era lo que le había parecido oír la primera vez. Albert sacudió la cabeza con rápidez.

- ¿Todo? Quieres decir la... -su voz se fue apagando mientras asimilaba lo que la palabra todo podría implicar en el caso de su tía Elie. Para dejárselo aún más claro, su madre se puso a leerle la lista.

-La casa, es decir, el hostal, y todo el mobiliario, incluidos los jarrones Ming; la cristalería de Tiffany y su colección completa de bocetos de Grant Wood -su madre cambió a un tono más bajo para continuar-También te ha dejado tres gatos: Clark Gable, Errol Flynn y Wallace Beery -miró a Sam divertida-. Y un perro llamado... -Humphrey Bogart -dijeron los dos al unísono.

Se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró largamente; tampoco tenía demasiada gracia. Amelia no dejaba de sonreír.

-Eso es -miró de nuevo a la lista-. Y un periquito.- Albert suspiró de nuevo.

-Fred Astaire.

-Y también -terminó su madre haciendo una floritura-. Un objeto sin identificar llamado Candice White.-Albert se puso derecho como una vela.

- ¿Cómo?- Amelia dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por la vehemencia de su reacción.

-Es lo último que aparece en la lista que el abogado me envió por fax. Candice White -sonrió de nuevo-. Nunca he oído hablar de Candice White. ¿Qué te parece qué es? ¿Un conejo? ¿Un hámster? ¿Una tortuga?

A Albert no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Sabía perfectamente qué era Candice White.

- ¿Qué demonios ha hecho Elie dejándome una mujer? Shakespeare sin duda, tenía razón. Lo primero era matar a todos los abogados,empezando por Herman Zupper, fiel sirviente de Elie…

* * *

- ¿Qué quiere decir con que se ha marchado de vacaciones? -preguntó Albert cuando la secretaría de Zupper le dijo que su jefe no estaba.

-Durante un mes -contestó tranquilamente-. Él y su esposa se han ido a Alemania a celebrar sus bodas de oro. Por eso fue por lo que tuvo que hablar con su madre antes de marcharse.

-Es absurdo -murmuró Albert enojado-. ¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer Elie una cosa así?. Encima de todos los problemas que ya tenía, uno más. Era el dueño y el presidente de Importaciones Andrew, uno de los negocios más exclusivos del ramo en todo el mundo. Empresas como Gumps y Neiman Marcus se morirían por poder ofrecer algunos de los productos que él importaba para la venta. Pero el hecho de ser el dueño no significaba que se durmiera en los laureles. Al contrario, viajaba por todo el mundo, en busca de nuevos tesoros, negociando tratos multimillonarios. ¡No tenía tiempo de dejarlo todo para hacerse cargo de un pequeño hostal en Dubuque, Iowa!

-Le aseguro que todo está en perfectas condiciones -le informó la secretaria, creyendo que él pensaba que le habían endilgado una cochambre. Albert gruñó de nuevo. Sabía que el hostal de Elie era un negocio rentable. El hostal, una mansión victoriana de unas veinte habitaciones situada sobre un risco con vistas a la población de Dubuque y al río Mississippi, era un lugar encantador. Incluso para él se había convertido en una especie de refugio cuando las presiones de la vida cotidiana se le hacían insoportables. Elie , una viuda sin hijos, siempre lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

En realidad, recibía con los brazos abiertos a todo el mundo, pensó Albert con preocupación. La Mansión de los Escudos, que así se llamaba el hostal, tenía la colección de objetos superfluos más grandes que Albert había visto en su vida. Los tres gatos no eran más que una indicación de su lamentable tendencia a recoger las cosas que otras personas tiraban. Supuso que debía considerarse

afortunado de que al morir su tía tan solo contara con tres gatos, dos perros, un periquito...

Y Candice White.

¡Eso era un problema bien distinto! Había supuesto que Elie, que no tenía hijos, le dejaría todo a Candy , a quien amaba como si fuera su hija. ¿Qué demonios había hecho dejándole a Candy a él? Se aclaró la voz.

- ¿Cómo es el asunto ese acerca de... Candice White? -le preguntó a la secretaría.

- ¿Candice White? -la secretaria parecía confusa.

-En el testamento aparece -le explicó Albert, sintiéndose ridículo-. Elie me dejó los gatos, el perro, un pájaro y a Candice White.

-Lo siento pero no conozco los detalles del legado. Aunque podría enterarme, si así lo desea.

-No importa, yo lo haré -colgó, se recostó en el asiento y se puso a mirar al techo.

Su madre, a Dios gracias, se había marchado después de soltarle la noticia bomba. Amelia jamás había sido amante de los líos, y al ver la cara que había puesto su hijo al mencionarle a Candy no le pareció que augurara nada bueno. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Nos veremos cuando hayas descansado, cariño -le había dicho antes de salir-.

No te preocupes. Ya conoces a Elie; siempre le gustaron las bromas. ¡Pues vaya broma!

Candice White era la encargada de Elie en el hostal. Candy, hija adoptiva de unos vecinos al hostal, solía pasarse horas mirando con añoranza hacia la casa de Elie y a su marido Walter, y un día Elie le propuso adoptarla y vivir con ellos. Con el tiempo le había pagado a Candy los estudios y cuando se graduó, Candy había vuelto a ayudar a Elie.

Cuando Albert conoció a Candy era una quinceañera de ojos grandes y cabellos rubios, que se ruborizaba cada vez que él la miraba. Pero no había vuelto a verla hasta el otoño pasado, cuando se fue a ver a su tía para evitar tener que ser padrino de la boda de su ex prometida. Al verla, apenas la había reconocido. Seguía teniendo los ojos grandes y el pelo rubio, pero tenía los pechos turgentes y unas piernas preciosas. Al verle las piernas a Albert le había impresionado lo largas que las tenía. ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera recordaba cómo tenía las piernas Izzy, su ex novia!

Desde entonces no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en Candy White. Pero tan solo, se decía a sí mismo, porque aún se sentía mal porque lo habían dejado plantado. Solamente se había fijado en ella igual que se había empezado a fijar en otras mujeres, en un intento de recuperar el equilibrio emocional y vital después de que Izzy lo echara de su vida.

En realidad, sabía que su ex había hecho bien en romper el compromiso. Por eso no había reaccionado mal; incluso lo había entendido. Con solo mirar a Izzy se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por Finn, el hombre con quien se había casado, jamás lo había sentido por él. Por el contrario, no le había resultado fácil mostrar- se amable y comprensivo; todo tenía un límite. No podría haber soportado estar en el altar de la iglesia mientras Izzy se casaba con otro hombre.

Por esa razón se había marchado a Dubuque y pasado una semana pintando, empapelando, cambiando algunos cables... y otras cosas. En ese momento eran esas otras cosas lo que le preocupaban. ¿Le habría contado Candy a Elie lo que había pasado la última noche? Albert deseaba que alguien pudiera resolverle sus dudas... O tal vez no.

Recordaba algunas cosas. Si cerraba los ojos se imaginaba el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Candy White al abrirle la puerta de su dormitorio. Él no debería haber llamado a esa puerta; tendría que haber ignorado los ahogados sollozos de Candy y dejar de hacer de buen samaritano.

Dios sabía que no había estado él en condiciones de consolar a alguien en una noche en la que era él el que necesitaba ser consolado. Esa noche Izzy y Finn se habían casado. Y aunque se alegraba por Izzy y sabía que se iba a casar con el hombre adecuado, no le animaba demasiado el saber que no había sido él.

Justo después de la cena, había subido a su dormitorio con una botella del mejor whisky irlandés de su tío Walter, esperando quizá que la compañía del whisky le hiciera olvidar.

Quizá fue el licor lo que le agudizó el oído o tal vez las paredes fueran más finas de lo que recordaba. Sabía que Candy estaba esperando a su prometido, Kurt, para salir a celebrar el cumpleaños de ella. La había visto paseando de un lado a otro del vestíbulo, luego de pie en el porche, mirando hacia la carretera con expectación.

¿Acaso aquel bastardo no se iba a presentar?

Albert aún no lo sabía. Pero cuando fue y llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Candy y ella le abrió en camisón y bata, con la cara llorosa, entonces se enteró. Debería haberse dado media vuelta y echado a correr, pero en vez de eso se quedó a consolarla. Le sonrió con amabilidad y le dijo:

-Las penas compartidas son menos penas, o al menos eso dicen. Ven a tomarte una copa conmigo.

Y ella fue, pero nunca debería haber ido. De lo que había ocurrido después tenía recuerdos borrosos. Recordó sonrisas tristes, voces quedas y discretas caricias. También vagamente haberle enredado los dedos entre los cabellos y también aspirando con deleite la suave fragancia a canela y champil que durante toda esa semana había asociado directamente con Candy. Recordó haberle acariciado las suaves y larguísimas piernas. Más tarde, tras unos cuantos brindis más a prometidos perdidos y otros ausentes, se habían acariciado y besado con más pasión. Y luego, ay, Dios mío, recordó esas piernas enrolladas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Y más tarde...

Recordó la resaca que había sufrido al despertarse a la mañana siguiente; que luego sonó su teléfono móvil y a su secretaria Elinor diciéndole que el señor Nakamura llegaba en avión esa misma tarde para hablar con él sobre el cargamento de muebles de madera de teca que le había prometido. Atontado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, Albert le aseguró que estaría allí. Después había mirado a su alrededor para ver si todo ello no había sido más que un sueño. Candy, como era la encargada del hostal y preparaba los desayunos a los clientes, se había marchado. No había constancia de su paso por allí, aparte de los dos vasos sucios sobre la mesita junto a la chimenea.

Había hecho las maletas antes de bajar. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, pero no tenía idea de qué le diría. Al bajar, se había encontrado a Elie en la cocina, pero no a Candy.

-La llamó Kurt -le había informado Elie-. Quería verla esta mañana. Como ayer por la noche no vino, le he dicho que se fuera a verlo –Elie había sonreído-. Sentirá no haberse despedido de ti.

Albert lo había dudado mucho.

Seguramente estaría arrepintiéndose de lo que había ocurrido la noche antes. Estaba visto que nada más llamarla Kurt había corrido a verlo. Bueno, había pensado Albert, era lo lógico. Le había ahorrado hacer el ridículo delante de ella al intentar disculparse. Pero tan solo durante siete meses.

Entonces tendría que hacerlo. Y también tendría que arreglar la tontería de que Elie le hubiera dejado el hostal a él. Era Candy la que había hecho de aquel lugar un próspero negocio; ella la que merecía quedarse con el hostal, no él. Albert decidió que se lo regalaría a Candy.

No, no sería posible, maldita sea. Habría problemas de impuestos. Para él claro, no para ella. Sus ingresos le permitirían hacerse cargo de esos gastos, pero no a Candy . Si le daba el hostal, Candy no se lo agradecería porque no podría mantenerlo. Tal vez, pensaba, ni siquiera lo querría; tal vez se habría casado ya con Kurt. El acartonado de Kurt seguramente no tendría interés en el negocio; no desearía nada que pudiera distraer a Candy de su persona.

Albert gruñó de nuevo, intentando encontrar una solución. Sabía que de no sufrir aquel desfase horario podría resolver esa situación sin problemas. Seguramente todo tendría sentido por la mañana. Estaba demasiado cansado para levantarse del sofá e irse hasta el dormitorio a dormir. Se acurrucó sobre el cómodo tresillo y el último pensamiento consciente que tuvo fue para su tía.

¿Dondequiera que estuviera, qué diablos estaría tramando?

Se dio a sí mismo veinticuatro horas para viajar en avión hasta Dubuque, arreglar el asunto del hostal, llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con Candy sobre cómo llevar el negocio hasta que encontrara un comprador y volver a Nueva York para recibir a un grupo de hombres de negocios tailandeses que no podía dejar de lado. Habría preferido esperar a que volviera Herman Zupper y encasquetarle a él el asunto del hostal, o bien gestionar todo ello por fax o por teléfono. En realidad, prefería no haber heredado ni tener que ir hasta allí.

Pero iría, porque Elie había sido siempre buena con él; lo había querido y apoyado toda la vida, sobre todo cuando le cayó encima todo el peso del imperio Andrew, del que era el único heredero. En esos momentos deseé no haber rechazado su invitación a hacerle una visita. Le había sorprendido escuchar su voz por teléfono en aquella fría tarde de diciembre. Cuando Elie quería decirle algo solía enviarle un telegrama. Pero aquella tarde, cosa rara, lo había llamado por teléfono.

-Deberías venir, Albert -le había dicho.

Pero como no había insistido como habría hecho normalmente, le había resultado fácil decir que no. Le había dicho que estaba ocupado, muy ocupado. Y, además, era verdad. ¿Pero tan ocupado como para no poder pasar una temporada con su tía? Pues no tanto. Se podría haber tomado unos cuantos días libres, haberse llevado a Amelia y haber pasado esas fechas con Elie. Pero no lo había hecho por lo que había pasado entre él y Candy. Se habría sentido incómodo. Maldita sea, ella y Kurt se iban a casar en diciembre, cuando él terminara la carrera. Albert había pensado que quizá habría tenido que asistir a su boda y ser el padrino.

No, gracias. Pero por culpa de eso no la había visto durante los últimos meses de su vida y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos. De todos modos, iba a ir porque la quería y porque se lo debía .Y Albert Andrew siempre pagaba sus deudas.

-Hola Albert -el viejo de cabellos canosos lo saludó desde el banco del porche donde estaba sentado en cuanto Albert salió del coche de alquiler y echó a andar por el camino que cruzaba la amplia zona de césped delante de La Mansión de los Escudos-.

-¡Ya era hora de que vinieras por aquí!

-Hola Benjamín –Albert sonrió al ver al hombre y apretó el paso; llegó al porche y le estrechó la mano-. ¿Qué tal estás?- El viejo se recostó en la butaca con un suspiro.

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, echo mucho de menos a Elie.

-Sí -dijo Albert con pesar.

Era lógico. Benjamín Blocker le debía mucho a Elie. Al igual que Candy , era uno de los protegidos de su tía. Años atrás, Benjamín había trabajado para el marido de Elie en el barco propiedad de Walter que surcaba las aguas del Mississippi; pero Benjamín bebía demasiado y lo había despedido. Prometió dejar la bebida y se apuntó a diferentes programas para ello, pero ninguno parecía funcionar. De vez en cuando, se presentaba a la puerta de Walter, comía con ellos y empezaba otra vez a trabajar en e lbarco. Luego, el año en que murió Walter, Benjamín se presentó a la puerta cuando Elie estaba en medio de una crisis de fontanería. Benjamín sabía de eso y le arregló la avería. Elie, en un arranque de gratitud le dijo:

- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Siempre hay cosas que hacer y reparar en el hostal.

A Albert no le había parecido una buena idea y así se lo había hecho saber a su tía. Pero Elie se había encogido de hombros y había dicho:

-Hay que darle una oportunidad.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? -Albert recordaba que había dicho el viejo. Elie asintió.

-No me vendría mal tener un hombre en casa para echarme una mano cuando lo necesite.

Benjamín se quedó. Y el hecho de ser útil, verdaderamente útil, hizo más que ninguno de los programas para alcohólicos a los que había asistido. El hombre aprovechó la oportunidad que le había brindado Elie y dio gracias al cielo. Albert estaba seguro de que no había vuelto a beber; al menos no se había enterado de que se emborrachara. Benjamín se encargaba del mantenimiento del edificio. Instaló una bañera de hidromasaje en cuatro de los dormitorios y desde luego se ganó el sustento.

Más adelante ese mismo año, cuando Elie compró una casita algo más abajo con la intención de utilizarla para alquileres a largo plazo, Benjamín la ayudó a restaurarla y luego se mudó al piso de abajo como guardés de la propiedad. Hacía algo más de un año que Elie le había cedido la propiedad. Y seguramente sería por eso por lo que no le había dejado nada a Benjamín en su testamento.

O a Cletus, otro de los protegidos de Elie, que en ese momento subía por el camino. Cletus tendría quizá unos setenta y cinco años, frente a los ochenta de Benjamín y él también había llevado una existencia sin norte cuando Elie lo había conocido en un comedor de beneficencia. Habían empezado a hablar de lo bonitas que estaban aquel año las lilas y Elie lo había invitado a que fuera a ver las suyas. Había llegado en bicicleta, andrajoso pero limpio, con una americana azul marino algo raída, unos pantalones caqui y un ramillete de lilas en el ojal.

Opinó que las de Elie necesitaban una buena poda.

-Hay que hacerlo en otoño -le había dicho; seguidamente había contemplado el césped y los jardines con ojo crítico-. A esas petunias les hacen falta unas telas metálicas para sujetarlas y la parra necesita una pérgola mejor que la que tiene.

- ¿Puede hacer una pérgola? -Elie le había preguntado.

Cletus le había hecho una pérgola y desde entonces se había quedado allí. En ese instante dejó sobre el césped la carretilla llena de tiestos y miró a Albert de arriba abajo.

- ¿Cómo te va, Cletus? -Albert le tendió la mano. Cletus gruñó y le estrechó la mano, pero fue más que un apretón.

-Has tardado mucho en venir.-Albert frunció el ceño.

-He venido en cuanto he podido. Estaba en Asia cuando murió Elie, por eso no pude asistir al funeral.-Pero los dos hombres se le quedaron mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pero ya estoy aquí. No se preocupen, todo irá bien. Voy a ocuparme de todo. Cletus lo miró con expresión severa.

-Más te vale.

-Estoy seguro de que harás lo correcto -Benjamín asintió mirando a Cletus. Albert se alegró de que alguien tuviera algo de confianza en él.

-Por supuesto que lo haré -dijo con brío. Miró a Cletus para ver cómo se había tomado el apoyo de Benjamín. Los ojos del viejo le devolvieron una mirada dura.

-Contamos contigo -Cletus dijo por fin. ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí? ¿Es que creían que iba a vender el hotel?

-Me ocuparé de que no les falte de nada -les prometió.

-No es por nosotros que estamos preocupados -dijo Cletus-. Es por Candy .

-Me ocuparé de Candy -prometió Albert. Parecía que había dicho lo más apropiado porque los dos hombres sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

-Lo sabía -comentó Benjamín.

-Buen chico -concedió Cletus y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Albert se deleitó un instante con sus muestras de aprobación y luego preguntó:

- ¿Dónde está ella?

-En la cocina. No nos ha dicho que fueras a venir.

-No la llamé para decírselo -y no pensaba explicarles por qué, pero sí quería saber algo antes de entrar-. ¿Está... casada?

Benjamín lo miró de hito en hito.

- ¿Casada?

Cletus se quitó las gafas y empezó a limpiarlas. Luego se las puso otra vez y miró a Albert con seriedad.

-Aún no.

Albert suspiró. Aquello no debía sorprenderlo. Jamás había apreciado las cualidades de Kurt. Tal vez era un regalo de Dios para los filósofos del mundo, pero a Albert le parecía demasiado cursi y caballeroso hacia la mujer que amaba.

-Voy a verla -se encaminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Podría haber ido por delante, pero en ese caso tendría que haber llamado al timbre y esperado a que Candy fuera a abrirle la puerta. Quería jugar con ventaja y entrar sin que ella se enterara.

La vio por la ventana. En el centro de la cocina había una encimera y Candy estaba detrás, colocando unas flores en un jarrón. Era alta, unos cinco centímetros más que Izzy, con el cabello largo y rizado, como el resplandor del sol. Albert recordó que desde que la vio por primera vez cuando ella era poco más que una niña sintió deseos de acariciárselo. Y siempre se había contenido hasta...

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. De no haber estado tan distraída con las flores lo habría visto llegar. Aquel día había estado haciendo lo mismo; el día en que Kurt le dio plantón, el día en que Albert la había invitado a su dormitorio a tomar una copa; el día en que...¡Caramba! Lo único que podía hacer era disculparse, reconocer que había cometido un error, que ambos lo habían cometido. Después podrían cerrar esa página de sus vidas civilizadamente.

Abrió la puerta.

Candy alzó la cabeza, sonriente. Sin embargo, al verlo la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Candy -dijo con lo que esperaba fuera la mezcla correcta de camaradería y distanciamiento.

Ella tragó saliva.

-Albert.-Él sintió como si lo abofetearan. Estaba acostumbrado a que Candy se pusiera contenta al verlo; acostumbrado a ver el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa en sus labios. Pero desgraciadamente no vio ninguna de esas dos cosas. Candy lo miró pero con reserva.

Bien, pensó Albert, apretando los labios al ver el distanciamiento de Candy ; si eso era lo que ella deseaba...

-He venido lo antes posible -dijo con brusquedad-. Siento no haber podido llegar a tiempo para el funeral. Estaba en Hong Kong y tenía que ir a Japón antes de volver a casa.

-Por supuesto -Candy seleccionó un clavel y con sumo cuidado lo juntó con las demás flores del ramo. No lo miró ni dijo nada más; ni siquiera le preguntó cómo estaba ni le dijo si lo había echado de menos. En el silencio de la cocina se oía el tic-tac del reloj.

-Debería haber estado aquí, acompañándola: debería haber venido en diciembre. Pero no lo hice por... por...-«Por ti», pensó. Pero no podía decirle eso. Aspiró profundamente y volvió a intentarlo.

-La última vez que estuve aquí... Siento lo de...-Pero no pudo seguir. Le debía una disculpa, desde luego. ¡Aunque tampoco la había forzado! De eso sí que se acordaba. Deseó con toda su alma que Candy lo mirara y le diera alguna indicación de lo que estaba pensando. Albert Andrew, de quien alguien dijo una vez que derramaba encanto por cada poro de su piel, tan solo derramaba en ese momento grandes gotas de sudor.

-Lo de aquella noche... -dijo finalmente, decidiendo que lo mejor era ser directo-. Fue un gran error pedirte que fueras a tomarte una copa conmigo. Y después... Bueno, después...-«Maldita sea, mírame», quería decirle Albert. Lo hizo, pero no sirvió de nada, Su rostro era tan inexpresivo que no tenía idea de lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Aún así, se veía que lo que había dicho hasta ese momento no era suficiente.

-No fue mi intención... No fue mi intención que pasara lo que pasó -hizo una pausa, ruborizándose ante su silencio total-. Fue por culpa del alcohol...

-Yo pienso lo mismo -dijo Candy en tono apagado mientras se volvía a mirar por la ventana.

-Intenté verte a la mañana siguiente. Recibí una llamada de mi secretaria. Entonces bajé a buscarte y Elie me dijo que habías salido con Kurt... -la miró para que se lo confirmara y ella asintió.

Candy levantó los dos jarrones que tenía delante y se volvió para colocarlos sobre un carro. Albert la observó, esperando que llevara pantalones cortos para ver las largas y maravillosas piernas que un día le habían rodeado la cintura y... Pero más que fijarse en las piernas se quedó en la cintura.

¡Candy estaba embarazada! Y no solo de pocos meses; tenía un estómago enorme.

- ¡Vas a tener un hijo!

Candy dejó los jarrones sobre el carro.

- ¡Y Kurt aún no se ha casado contigo!- De repente Albert se sentía furioso. Bastante malo era ya que el muy imbécil le diera plantón continuamente, que esperara que le mecanografiara todos sus malditos trabajos, pero eso ya se pasaba de castaño oscuro.

- ¿Por qué iba a casarse conmigo? -respondió Candy-. El hijo no es suyo.

- ¿No es...? -Albert se quedó perplejo. ¿No era hijo de Kurt? Frunció el ceño con rabia, intentando asimilar la noticia y añadirla a lo que sabía de Candy White. ¡Desde luego no había pensado que fuera una de esas que se acostaban con cualquiera! Siempre le había parecido tan callada, tan abnegada, tan dulce... Siempre le había gustado Candy White y la respetaba. Además, pensaba que no había tenido suerte en la vida, ni siquiera con sus novios. Aquella noche del otoño anterior había sentido lástima por ella y había querido consolarla. Quizá se había equivocado. ¿Qué clase de vida llevaba Candy , maldita sea?

-Supongo que sabes quién es el padre -le dijo en tono ácido.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos, alzó el mentón y Albert vio que se ponía colorada.

-En realidad sí -le dijo de plano-. Eres tú.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una vez más, reitero mis disculpas por la mala edición del capítulo 1.**

**Sentimientos Equivocados**

**Capítulo 2**

**Adaptación...por mí**

* * *

«Ay, DIOS Mío...», pensó Candy. ¡Qué falta de tacto, qué poca discreción! Pero resultaba difícil ser discreta cuando te sentías como un elefante. Ahogó un suspiró y se esforzó por aparentar indiferencia. Pero no era fácil; en realidad le costó mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

Durante los últimos seis meses, desde que se había dado cuenta de que la noche que había pasado con Albert iba a tener más repercusiones que las de tipo emocional, había temido aquel momento. Lo había querido evitar, resistiéndose a las continuas recomendaciones de Elie para que se lo dijera a Albert, prefiriendo ocultar la cabeza debajo del ala, como le había criticado Elie. Candy lo llamaba instinto de supervivencia ¿Cómo podía sino llamar a enfrentarse a un hombre para decirle que iba a ser padre cuando estaba claro que él ni siquiera se alegraba de verla?

Su noche de intimidad había sido producto del whisky. ¿O acaso no acababa él de decirle eso? Ella lo supo todo el tiempo, solamente fue incapaz de resistirse. Candy White había profesado a Albert Andrew un amor no correspondido desde los quince años. Como era realista, Candy jamás había esperado que un atractivo millonario se enamorara de la hija adoptiva de la vecina de su tía. Quizá fuera la protegida de Elie y la encargada de su hostal, pero había empezado siendo su muchacha de la limpieza. Candy había leído el cuento de La Cenicienta, pero no por ello era tonta.

Porque cuando Albert Andrew se había presentado a su puerta la noche de su veinticinco cumpleaños, todo misericordioso, comprensivo y amable, no había sido capaz de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Y por eso se había pasado los últimos seis meses tratando de encontrar una forma de explicarle las consecuencias de aquella noche.

Pero ninguna manera le había parecido la adecuada. Tan solo caminos que hubieran conducido a Albert a pensar que era una fresca y que lo único que quería era encerrarlo en un matrimonio que él no deseaba.

A veces, en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras recordaba sus tiernas caricias, la premura de su deseo, la firme persuasión de sus labios, intentaba hacerse ilusiones pensando que había existido algo real entre ellos, que recibiría la noticia con entusiasmo, y que cuando volviera a Nueva York la echaría de menos tanto como ella a él.

Pero a la luz del día se daba cuenta que no eran más que sueños. Pero mientras que él no se presentara y le dijera que había sido un error, le quedaba un poco de esperanza.

Ya no.

-No fue mi intención que pasara lo que pasó -le había dicho.

Tampoco la de Candy. Pero había pasado. Y en dos meses serían padres. Se quedó quieta, esperando a que Albert empezara a gritarle tal y como había hecho Kurt.

- ¿Mío? -repitió Albert.

Al menos Albert no estaba gritando. La suavidad de su tono de voz le dio fuerzas, pero al mirarlo se le quitaron completamente. Albert se había quedado paralizado, como si hubiera explotado una bomba a sus pies. Y Candy supuso que para él había sido un tremendo shock. Había ido allí para resolver el asunto del hostal y de los animales, no para eso.

-Sí -contestó Candy.

- ¿Estás segura?

Candy se puso tensa de nuevo y la preocupación que acababa de sentir por él se desvaneció en un instante.

-Sí, estoy segura. A pesar de la impresión que pude haberte dado, no tengo por costumbre acostarme con el primero que venga.

-No quise decir... -se apresuró a contestar, pero se calló, puso cara de estar angustiado, se frotó la frente y suspiró largamente-. Bueno, maldita sea, a lo mejor sí.

Pero solo porque ha sido un gran sobresalto para mí. Lo siento -refunfuñó. No la miró a los ojos y lo peor era que no podía dejar de mirarle el estomago de soslayo. Candy aceptó la disculpa tal y como había sido pronunciada: a regañadientes.

Colocó Otros dos jarrones más en el carro. No pensaba quedarse ahí y dejar que Albert la mirara embobado; ni tampoco ser testigo de cómo se estrujaba el cerebro pensando. Le habría gustado poner pies en polvorosa, pero ni muerta haría eso. Así que finalmente se quedó, consciente del silencio, del movimiento nervioso de los pies.

- ¿Entonces... cuándo ibas a decírmelo? -dijo en tono informal, pero Candy percibió un trasfondo de tensión bajo esa fingida naturalidad. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios y se encogió de hombros en un intento por aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía.

-Supongo que con el tiempo tendría que habértelo dicho.

- ¿Qué tendrías que haberme dicho? ¿No te parece que tal vez yo habría querido saberlo?

-Para ser sincera, no.- Albert se la quedó mirando, boquiabierto, sin dejar de mirarla. Candy no apartó la mirada. -Bueno, según están las cosas, este no es exactamente un momento demasiado especial, ¿no crees?

Albert apretó la mandíbula.

- ¿Quieres decir con eso que no lo deseas?

Candy se tocó el estomago con orgullo. - ¡No estoy diciendo esa ridiculez! Yo quiero tener este hijo.- De eso al menos estaba segura. Hija de unos padres indiferentes e incompetentes, había pasado de un hogar adoptivo a otro desde los seis años. No iba permitir que algo así le ocurriera a su hijo. Iba a tenerlo, a cuidarlo y a quererlo lo más posible, y eso era todo.

-Pero no creo que tú sientas lo mismo -le dijo sin rodeos-. ¿Me equivoco? –le preguntó, con la misma franqueza que él había utilizado con ella anteriormente.

Él se quedó un momento en silencio. Entonces Candy asintió con fingido aire de satisfacción, se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina, empujando el carrito hacia el comedor. Pocas cosas ponían nervioso a Albert Andrew. ¿Acaso no era él un gran empresario internacional? ¿No había negociado él con el pachá de un pequeñísimo reino asiático rodeado de policía armada para conseguir los derechos exclusivos de una línea de mobiliario por la cual sus competidores darían la vida? ¿Y no tomaba decisiones multimillonarias de las que dependían el sustento de muchas familias? ¿Y cuando su novia lo dejó por otro hombre, acaso no había mantenido la calma?

Sí, sí, y sí.

Pero que le dijeran a uno que era el padre del hijo que estaba esperando una mujer cuando apenas si recordaba haberse acostado con ella... Bueno, eso podía hacerle perder los nervios al más pintado.

Dominó su primera inclinación, que era decirle a Candy White que le faltaba un tomillo; también que era imposible que él fuera lo bastante irresponsable como para engendrar un hijo con una mujer que no era su esposa. Sin embargo, los difusos recuerdos que tenía acerca de lo que había ocurrido esa noche demostraba claramente su irresponsabilidad.

Su segundo deseo fue el de echar a correr. Poner pies en polvorosa, salir por la puerta y no volver jamás.

Pero William Albert Andrew nunca huía de nada; jamás lo había hecho. Desde que era un niño lo habían educado a enfrentarse a sus responsabilidades, a hacerse cargo de las cosas, a hacer lo correcto. Ese día había ido a Dubuque esperando hacer lo correcto. Había esperado poder encontrar un comprador para el hostal e incluso, porque Elie lo deseaba, encontrarles un hogar a los tres gatos, el perro y el pájaro. Se había imaginado a sí mismo llegando al hostal y, después de disculparse con Candy, poder reír juntos al comentar el extraño testamento de Elie.

Pero se le habían pasado las ganas de broma. Se dio cuenta que el testamento había sido una manera de hacer lo que Candy no había hecho: obligarlo a que volviera y que se enterara así de los hechos. Suponía que debía agradecerle eso a su tía. Y lo haría, de no estar tan sobresaltado. ¡Iba a ser padre! Lo que más le inquietaba era que, sin el testamento de Elie, quizá jamás se habría enterado de ello.

Candy pasó todo el tiempo colocando jarrones de flores en las habitaciones, recibiendo nuevos huéspedes, llevando champaña a los recién casados, tomando nota de las reservas para cenar y respondiendo a las preguntas sobre las atracciones locales. Y a la vez que hacía todo eso, estaba esperando a que Albert apareciera de un momento a otro. Cuando había vuelto a la cocina, él ya no estaba allí.

* * *

-Ha salido -le había dicho Cletus.

-Le pegaste un buen hachazo, ¿no? -había añadido Benjamín.

Candy lo había negado pero también se había fijado en la cara de Albert. Se preguntó si tal vez esa fuera la última vez que lo habían visto. Pero no, porque el coche de alquiler seguía aparcado a la puerta de la finca. Así que, dondequiera que hubiera ido, lo había hecho andando. Recordó que cada vez que iba a Dubuque a buscar paz interior, caminaba hasta la ensenada o bien por la orilla del río.

-Necesita espacio -le había dicho Elie en una ocasión-. Contemplar las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Tiene que dar un paso atrás para poder ver las cosas con claridad y comprender sus responsabilidades.

¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento? Fuera lo que fuera, Candy deseó que no tuviera nada que ver con ella. No sabía si prefería que volviera para zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas, o si deseaba que no volviera para hacer como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Pero pasó la tarde y seguía sin haber rastro de Albert.

Bien... Maldita sea, no sabía lo que quería, aparte de tirarse de los pelos. Caminó de un lado a otro del vestíbulo. Incluso salió al porche delantero y se puso de puntillas para ver si lo veía llegar por la carretera; no quería que volviera a sorprenderla. Pero la tarde murió y luego se puso el sol; finalmente el fresco de esa noche primaveral la obligó a meterse en casa. Estuvo un rato en el vestíbulo y luego se retiró a la cocina, pero ese lugar le recordaba demasiado el encuentro de aquel mediodía.

Bajó por las escaleras al lavadero del sótano. Había montañas de sábanas y toallas para doblar. Y si bajaba a buscarla allí, al menos las escaleras chirriarían y lo oiría. Era una tontería inquietarse tanto. Nada iba a cambiar, aunque él lo supiera ya. Candy seguiría embarazada y lo que sentía por él continuaría siendo un amor no correspondido. Se preguntó a sí misma por milésima vez por qué no había podido conformarse con Kurt. Ciertamente era un poco demasiado recto e inflexible para su gusto; y, además, era de los que pensaban que su misión evangélica era más importante que su esposa. También Kurt podría haberse callado en vez de criticarla, diciéndole que había probado del fruto prohibido.

Bajó las escaleras del sótano con cuidado, agarrándose al pasamanos. Antes de quedarse embarazada solía bajarlas sin pensar, con agilidad y rapidez. Pero con el nuevo peso que llevaba a cuestas debía ser más cautelosa. Qué pena que no hubiera hecho lo mismo siete meses atrás. Se agachó y sacó de la cesta un montón de toallas limpias; las colocó sobre una mesa y empezó a doblarlas. Formó ordenados montones, alisando las suaves toallas con placidez. Era un trabajo mecánico, tranquilizador. Terminó una tanda y se agachó a por otro montón. El bebé le dio una patada. Candy sonrió. Incluso cuando más inquieta se sentía, el bebé tenía la capacidad de hacerle sonreír. Quizá fuera una tontería, pero con su hijo ya no se sentía tan sola.

- ¿Despierto, eh? -le preguntó con suavidad.

Dejó las toallas sobre la mesa, se acarició la pancita y fue recompensada con otra patadita. Candy sonrió de nuevo. A veces sentía como si se comunicase en Morse con aquella persona que vivía en su interior.

- ¿Has tenido un mal día? -le preguntó-. Yo sí. Y lo malo no ha hecho más que empezar.

Sacó una toalla y la sacudió con fuerza antes de doblarla. El bebé le dio otra patada, esa vez tan fuerte que Candy hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Candy pegó un respingo, tiró al suelo el montón de toallas dobladas y se volvió horrorizada para mirar hacia la parte del sótano donde estaba la bodega. Albert salió de entre las sombras.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

- ¿Qué te pasa? -repitió, avanzando unos pasos-. ¿Te duele algo? Candy sacudió la cabeza mecánicamente.

-No. Me ha dado una patada... Eso es todo.

- ¿Patada? -parecía aturdido.

-El bebé.

Le miró el estomago y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero se limitó a pasarse la lengua por los labios y a sacudir la cabeza. Luego se agachó a recoger las toallas. Candy lo observaba en silencio y deseó poder darle un empujón y hacerlo ella. Pero no podía; el bebé pesaba demasiado.

- ¿Qué hacías escondido en la bodega? -le preguntó indignada.

-No venía a sacar ninguna botella, si es eso lo que te preocupa -Albert se incorporó y dejó las toallas sobre la mesa.

-Es mejor que las vuelvas a echar a lavar -dijo furiosa-. Ahora ya no puedo utilizarlas.-Obedientemente, Albert las metió en la lavadora. Después contestó a la pregunta de Candy.

-Estaba pensando.

- ¿En la bodega?

-Me pareció apropiado.

Candy apretó los labios. Se volvió, cerró la lavadora, echó el jabón y colocó el mando en la posición adecuada. No tenía nada que decirle. Albert no se apartó. Candy siguió toqueteando el mando, luego abrió otra vez la puerta de la lavadora.

-Vine porque Elie me ha dejado el hostal -dijo por fin.

-Lo sé -no lo miró.

-Yo pensé que te lo dejaría a ti-. Candy cerró la puerta y encendió la lavadora.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? No soy familia suya.

-Estabas más unida a ella que nadie. Tú fuiste la nieta que ella y Walter nunca tuvieron y Elie te quería mucho -dijo, casi como si fuera una acusación.

-Yo también la quería -dijo Candy con determinación y entonces volvió la cabeza para mirarlo-. Ella fue para mí la madre, la abuela, la familia que nunca tuve. ¡Pero jamás esperé que me dejara el hostal! Ya hizo suficiente por mí. Elie estableció un fondo a mi favor. El señor Zupper puede decírtelo. Uno para mí... y otro para el bebé.

-Lo más lógico hubiera sido que, además, te hubiera dejado el hostal –insistió Albert-. Cuando estuve el otoño pasado... Cuando Izzy... Cuando yo...

-Sé cuando me dices -pronunció Candy con aspereza. ¿Acaso pensaba que lo había olvidado? Albert aspiró profundamente.

-Bien, ya sabes cuando. Bueno, pues en aquel momento me dijo que no tendría que preocuparme del hostal cuando ella muriera. Y yo le dije que ella no iba a morir –Albert hizo una pausa y Candt percibió el dolor en su voz; ella sentía lo mismo, pero no pensaba consolarlo.

-Tú no sabías que ella iba a morir -le dijo-. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía.

-Elie sí. Me dijo que el corazón dejaría de funcionarle algún día; luego me dijo que con mucho respeto al resto de la familia, te iba a dejar el hostal a ti -se frotó la nuca-. Y, si en el testamento me ha dejado a Candy White, es por algo. Candy se volvió.

- ¿A mí también me incluyó en tu legado?

-Yo creí que era una broma.-Vaya broma, pensó Candy.

-Lo es -dijo con firmeza. Albert sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Elie tenía razón -dijo, moviéndose de un lado a otro; bajó la vista y se quedó un buen rato mirando el suelo-. Nos casaremos, Candy.- Como proposición dejaba mucho que desear. En realidad, Candy se sintió como si le hubieran propinado una patada en el estómago. Lo había dicho así, sin más. Como si fuera un trato de negocios con una única solución posible. Suponía que en relación a Albert Andrew la mayoría de los pactos tenían tan solo una salida: la que a él le diera la gana. ¡Pero eso no era lo que él deseaba! Candy sabía que Albert no quería casarse con ella. Se le notaba en la cara, en la forma de mirarla; lo escuchó en la resignación de su voz.

¿Y por qué iba a desearlo? Él no la amaba, no quería al hijo de ambos. Lo estaba haciendo porque Elie lo había obligado en cierto modo y porque estaba acostumbrado a obrar con responsabilidad, a hacer lo más conveniente. Tal y como Elie sabía que haría. Tal y como Candy temía que hiciera. Por eso no había querido contarle lo del bebé.

-Un niño tiene derecho a conocer a su padre -le había dicho Elie con suavidad.

-Lo sé -le había respondido Candy-. Solo es que... No puedo decírselo. Todavía no.

- ¿Y cuándo?

-Algún día -Candy le había respondido con vaguedad.

-Un niño tiene derecho a conocer a su padre también –Elie había continuado diciéndole. Y cada vez que Elie hablaba de ello, Candy cambiaba de tema.

-Puedes decírselo en diciembre -había concluido Elie.

Pero Albert no había ido. Candy se había dado cuenta del disgusto de Elie al ver que su sobrino no aparecía; la había sorprendido mirándola con preocupación en más de una ocasión. Pero Candy se había hecho fuerte para no ceder a esa preocupación porque sabía por qué Albert no había ido.

Después de esa ocasión, Elie no había vuelto a sacar el tema. Y Candy se atrevió a pensar que la mujer se había rendido. Obviamente, después de conocerse el testamento, Candy supo que se había equivocado. Elie se había asegurado de que Albert se enterara de todo.

Albert no se había imaginado a sí mismo haciendo una proposición matrimonial como aquella, de pie en el lavadero, deseando que su futura y embarazada novia lo mirara, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y los puños apretados. Desde luego no se parecía en absoluto a la que le había hecho a Izzy. Aquella fue durante una acogedora cena, a la luz de las velas, en un restaurante en la cima de Knob Hill. Estuvieron riendo y agarrándose de la mano y al sugerir él que tenían una relación demasiado buena como para malgastarla en encuentros informales, Izzy se había quedado sin aliento y le había regalado la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

Candy no debía sorprenderse; lo mejor era que se enterara de sus intenciones. Era la única solución responsable, aunque Dios sabía que de habérsele ocurrido otra, seguramente se la habría propuesto. ¿Además, qué esperaba Candy? ¿Que le jurara amor eterno? Imposible. Sobre todo después de haberle asegurado ese mismo día que había cometido un error acostándose con ella. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo correcto, y eso era suficiente, se dijo para sus adentros. La miró con expectación y esperó a que ella hiciera también lo correcto.

-No -dijo Candy. Albert la miró de hito en hito. ¿La habría oído mal?

- ¿No?

-No, gracias -añadió tras una pausa, pero no parecía demasiado agradecida. Él apretó los dientes.

- ¿Y por qué diablos no?-¡Encima que él no quería casarse con ella! Sin embargo se había portado como un hombre y la había pedido en matrimonio. ¡Lo menos que podía hacer, maldita sea, era aceptar!

-Cuando me case, lo haré por amor -dijo sin más. La miró boquiabierto; después se fijó en que no llevaba ningún anillo.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco -le dijo lentamente-. Pero no veo que tu amor te haya pedido en matrimonio.

-No -reconoció con voz queda, luego pestañeó y se miró las manos. Oh, Dios mío, pensó Albert; aquello era como atacar a un cachorro indefenso.

-No quise decir... -dijo entre dientes, con brusquedad. Se acercó a ella, para consolarla, pero entonces recordó a qué le había conducido un gesto similar en el pasado. Se retiró con brusquedad.

-Lo siento.- En realidad no lo sentía en absoluto. Kurt Masters no merecía a una mujer tan amable, generosa y abierta y, bueno, porqué no decirlo, tan cariñosa como Candy. Pero supuso que no estaría muy dispuesta a oír eso en ese momento.

-Kurt no importa -dijo, tras una pausa. Albert no pensaba discutírselo.

-Me alegro –dijo con brusquedad-. ¿Entonces por qué no aceptas mi proposición?

-Te lo he dicho.

-Porque quieres amor -casi escupió-. ¿Y qué hay del bebé? ¿Es que no quieres que él reciba amor?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -respondió irritada-. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Le estás negando el amor de su padre.

-Tú no lo quieres –dijo de plano.

- ¿Cómo diablos sabes tú eso?

-No puedes quererlo.

- ¿Y por qué no? -preguntó, cada vez más indignado.

-Porque en los diez años que te conozco, jamás te he oído decir que quisieras tener un hijo.

-Bueno, quizá haya cambiado de opinión. Candy volteó los ojos con exasperación.

-Déjame tranquila.

-No, déjame tú tranquilo. Tú has tenido todo este tiempo para acostumbrarte a la idea. Yo acabo de enterarme...

-No había nada que te impidiera volver en estos siete meses -Candy apuntó con almibarada cortesía.

- ¡Pensé que lo mejor para los dos era no aparecer por aquí!

-Sería para ti.

-Y ahora no lo creo. Pero soy una persona responsable y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo correcto y...

- ¿Y estás tan seguro de qué casarse es lo correcto?-Albert abrió la boca y vaciló. Eso le bastó a Candy.

-Tú no quieres casarte conmigo, Albert. No quieres tener un hijo. Lo que quieres es vender el hostal, salir de aquí y no mirar nunca hacia atrás. ¿No fue a eso a lo que viniste?

- ¡Vine porque Elie me cargó el muerto!

-Exactamente. Y te lo digo, no tienes porque cargar con el muerto más. Elie quería que fueras tú el que estuvieras aquí, no yo. Como tú dijiste este mediodía, fue un error -fue hacia las escaleras, se volvió y lo miró a la cara-. Fue, como bien dijiste tú, por culpa del alcohol.

-No quise decir...

-Claro que sí. Fuiste sincero. Y ahora tienes suerte. No voy a hacerte responsable de lo que hiciste bajo los efectos del whisky.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si quisiera hacerme responsable?-Sus miradas se retaron de nuevo.

-Vete al infierno, Albert -dijo Candy, y subió las escaleras muy ofendida. Albert la siguió.

- ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!-Candy se volvió, con las mejillas encendidas.

-No se te ocurra volver a gritarme -dijo, en tono más bajo que él pero muy indignada-. Al menos si quieres que La Mansión de los Escudos siga teniendo la buena fama que tiene.

- ¡A la mierda el hostal!- Candy se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien, allá tú. Es tu casa, tu negocio.

-Te he ofrecido compartirlo contigo.

-Y yo he dicho que no, muchas gracias -le confirmó en tono áspero-. No des un portazo al salir -se volvió y lo dejó allí plantado. Albert se la quedó mirando con rabia hasta que desapareció de su vista. Entonces fue hasta la cocina a grandes zancadas, abrió la puerta que daba al vestíbulo de entrada y salió muy ofendido. Consiguió apenas no gruñir a los huéspedes que había en la sala. ¡No había manera, pensaba mientras salía al jardín con rabia, de tener una discusión satisfactoria! ¡Ni siquiera podía uno dar un portazo! Había sido tan tremendo como ella lo había temido. Peor aún. Le había pedido que se casara con ella. Y lo había hecho porque él era un caballero, un hombre responsable y generoso. Él tenía todo lo que ella deseaba en un esposo y no podía tener. Y eso era así porque él no la amaba. Al menos era lo suficientemente sincero como para no mentir.

Candy estaba pegada a la ventana, mirando hacia el jardín. Allí estaba Albert, de pie junto al borde del risco que se alzaba majestuosamente sobre la población de Dubuque, con los hombros caídos y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los tejanos. El viento le revolvía los cortos cabellos y tenía en el rostro una expresión lúgubre. Pero en realidad debería de estar contento de que le hubiera dicho que no. Quizá no lo hubiera asimilado aún. Cuando lo hiciera, se alegraría. Aún entonces, seguiría sintiéndose responsable. Albert era de los que les gustaba hacer las cosas bien; siempre había sido así. ¿Acaso no había ido a consolarla la noche en que Kurt le dio plantón?

Apartó de su mente aquel pensamiento. Llevaba siete meses pensando en lo mismo. Había esperado, soñado, anhelado que Albert se hubiera enamorado de ella. Pero no había ocurrido eso y ya no había nada que hacer. En el futuro Albert intentaría hacer lo mejor para el pequeño, le ofrecería su apoyo, quizá estableciera un fondo a su favor. Tratándose de Albert, tal vez quisiera estar con el pequeño dos semanas en verano. Ella no discutiría; Albert tendría derecho. Se mostraría cortés y agradecida hacia él. Y, secretamente, Albert agradecería que ella no hubiera aceptado su proposición. Todo resultaría de lo más civilizado.

Ella estaría atada a Albert Andrew para toda la vida. Le resultaría muy duro pero, por su hijo, lo haría.

¿Y no por ella misma, también?, se dijo en tono burlón mientras contemplaba al único hombre que había amado en toda su vida. Para ser totalmente sincera consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que no le disgustaba la idea de que Albert fuera todavía parte de su vida. No sería lo mismo que estar casada con él.

En realidad no quería obligarlo a mantener una relación que no estuviera basada en el amor. Pero con saber cómo estaba, dónde estaba, lo que estaba haciendo... Simplemente con saberlo...

Candy le había dicho que no. ¿No? Albert seguía sin creerlo. O quizá sí. Parecía que ninguna mujer quería casar se con él. Primero Izzy y luego Candy. ¿Acaso se estaría poniendo de moda? Estaba tan tenso que le entró un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Respiró hondo, pero eso no lo ayudó a relajarse. Paseó por el borde del acantilado, desde donde se veía el centro de la ciudad; pero él no vio nada. No se tenía por una persona con la que fuera difícil congeniar. Además, no era tan feo. ¿O sí? Maldita sea, no lo era. ¿Entonces cuál era el problema?

-Quiero casarme por amor -murmuró, recordando la voz de Candy mientras lanzaba una piedra contra la pared de roca caliza que rodeaba el acantilado-. Bueno, maldita sea, cariño, yo también. Yo también quería.

Pero en ese caso había un niño en quien pensar. Su hijo. El hijo de ambos. Ese niño quizá debiera su existencia a unos momentos en los que el whisky había obnubilado su razonamiento. Pero lo que hubo entre ellos no fue una unión sin sentido, o desprovista de sentimiento. Quizá no recordara todos los detalles de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, pero su cuerpo lo había sentido, sus sentimientos también. Había respondido a Candy como ella a él. ¡Estaba seguro que, de intentarlo de nuevo, Candy volvería a responderle! Se volvió y miró hacia la casa. En la ventana del rellano del primer piso se movió una cortina.

Albert entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Piensas que la respuesta es negativa, Candy White? -le dijo a la mujer que sabía que se escondía tras la cortina.

Pues bien, William Albert Andrew no se amedrentaba ante nada. Y esta no sería la primera vez…

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sentimientos Equivacados**

**Capítulo 3**

**Adaptación...por mí**

* * *

Candy decidió que había sido el destino. Lo más seguro sería que, en una casa de veinte habitaciones, Dios no permitiría que Albert fuera a dormir en la habitación contigua a la suya. Lo cierto era que había pensado en la posibilidad de que él se marchara aquel mismo día. El hostal estaba al completo; incluso la buhardilla del tercer piso, que había sido suya en vida de Elie. Tan solo hacía tres días que Candy había terminado de montar allí una habitación para huéspedes y, con la ayuda de Benjamín y Cletus, se había mudado un piso más abajo, a las habitaciones que solía ocupar Elie.

-Deberías estar contento -le dijo a Albert cuando él vio que el hostal estaba lleno-. Otra habitación disponible significará mayores ingresos para ti.

-Al cuerno con los ingresos. ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?-Había llamado a su puerta hacia las diez y ella la había abierto con recelo, pero no había vuelto a decirle que se casara con él. Se había mostrado cortés, aunque frío y distante al mismo tiempo, al preguntarle dónde podía colocar sus cosas. Cuando se enteró de que no había habitaciones la frialdad se había transformado en irritación.

-Veré si puedo conseguirte una habitación en La Sastrería.- Se trataba de otro hostal victoriano. En opinión de Candy no era tan agradable como La Mansión de los Escudos, pero aun y todo bastante cómodo.

-Dormiré en el salón -dijo Albert, mirando hacia la pequeña sala que formaba parte de sus dependencias. Elie a veces le había puesto allí a dormir cuando el hostal había estado lleno. Pero eso había sido cosa de Elie, no de ella.

-Me temo que no va a ser posible.- Él la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Lo has alquilado también?- Candy aspiró profundamente.

-Hago lo posible para regentar tu hostal con profesionalidad, y eso significa alquilar las habitaciones. Eso es lo que he hecho, pero no significa que tenga que renunciar a las mías.

- ¿Duermes en la sala?

-Forma parte de mis dependencias -dijo con firmeza. Había dos habitaciones, el dormitorio y la sala, y un baño. No dormía en la sala, pero tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera él. Estarían demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-Desde luego no has tardado nada en mudarte. Elie lleva muerta solo dos semanas.- Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada para Candy, y debió de notársele en la cara que puso, porque Albert se frotó la nuca y se disculpó.

-Lo siento, no quería decir eso. Normalmente suelo tener más tacto.

-Es cierto -concedió Candy. La miró fijamente.

-Pero no todos los días me entero de que voy a ser padre.- Apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos, pero desde luego no pensaba disculparse.

-Llamaré a La Sastrería.

-No te molestes. Dormiré en el office.-Candy abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡No puedes!

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Has alquilado eso también?

-No seas burro, Albert. Allí abajo no hay más que un pequeño sofá.

-Bueno, si no me dejas dormir aquí en la sala... -la estaba provocando, desafiando. Candy apretó los dientes.

-No.

-Lo dices como si nunca hubiéramos estado juntos en la vida -esbozó una medio sonrisa. Candy sintió que se ponía colorada.

- ¡He dicho que no!

-Bien. Dormiré en el office -empezó a bajar por las escaleras.

-Voy a llamar a La Sastrería.

-Adelante. No pienso marcharme.-Candy lo vio alejarse, frustrada e irritada, pero empeñada en no darse por vencida.

- ¡Adelante tú! ¡Duerme en el sofá si lo prefieres!-Cerró la puerta, y estuvo a punto de hacer precisamente lo que antes le había pedido que no hiciera: dar un portazo. Se metió en su dormitorio, dispuesta a ignorarlo. Todavía estaba esperando a una pareja que llegaría tarde. Normalmente solía esperar a los huéspedes en el office, leyendo o viendo la tele. Pero esa noche no pensaba optar por eso. Se quedó en su habitación, leyendo a ratos y otros paseando con inquietud. Cuando una hora después sonó el teléfono, Candy lo descolgó con rapidez. La pareja que iba a ocupar la habitación Coleman no llegaría esa noche.

-Sentimos llamar tan tarde -se disculparon-. Ha surgido un problema.

-No pasa nada -les aseguró Candy; luego colgó y cerró los ojos-. ¡Maldita sea! No tenía por qué hacerlo; en realidad estuvo a punto de no ir. Pero Candy había pasado suficientes noches en su vida durmiendo en circunstancias desagradables como para no sentir un ápice de compasión, aunque fuera hacia Albert. De mala gana bajó al office. Estaba oscuro, pero a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana vio a Albert tumbado en el confidente, con los pies colgando.

- ¿Has venido a ver si estaba cómodo? -le preguntó.

-He venido a decirte que puedes meterte en la habitación Coleman -le contestó en tono seco-. Los huéspedes acaban de llamar para cancelar la reserva.

A la luz de la luna lo vio sonreír lentamente. Seguidamente se estiró y se incorporó. Tan solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos de tela. Candy se retiró a su habitación a toda prisa, pero desgraciadamente la imagen de Albert se le había quedado grabada en la memoria. Y tenerlo en la habitación Coleman resultó ser peor que dejarle dormir en la sala. Su sala estaba al otro lado del baño, pero la habitación Coleman compartía una pared con la suya. Se metió en la cama y se arropó con el edredón hasta la barbilla. Con resolución, se volvió de lado, de espaldas a la pared; de espaldas al recuerdo; de espaldas a Albert.

Pero no le sirvió de nada.

Él estaba allí, tal y como lo había estado la última vez. Era nueve de septiembre. Y estaba empeñada en que fuera el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Durante años había fingido indiferencia ante fecha tan señalada. Estando con una familia adoptiva uno se llevaba menos chascos cuantas menos cosas esperara. Incluso cuando había vivido con sus padres, todo había sido tan imprevisible que Candy se había acostumbrado a no esperar. Cuando se había ido a vivir con Elie y Walter, fueron lo más parecido a una verdadera familia que Candy había tenido en su vida. En una ocasión, el año que cumplió los quince, incluso Albert había estado allí para celebrarlo y, además, le había hecho un regalo. Claro que, él no había ido expresamente para su cumpleaños; volvía de su primer viaje de negocios por Asia y decidió ir a Iowa a ver a sus tíos.

Candy no lo conocía, pero nada más verlo sus fantasías adquirieron una nueva dimensión. Comparado con los chicos del instituto, Albert era como un dios. Alto y atlético, aparte de guapo, y esos maravillosos ojos azul cielo, Albert consiguió que el corazón le latiera aceleradamente. Pero fue algo más que su aspecto físico lo que le atrajo de Albert. Fue, por ejemplo, el entusiasmo conque se prestaba a ayudar a Walter. Él y Walter solían contarse sus viajes y aventuras. Candy había escuchado y disfrutado en anteriores ocasiones de la mayoría de las cosas que contaba Walter, pero no se le escapaba ni una palabra de las de Albert. Había estado en todas partes, lo había hecho todo y había disfrutado de todo ello. Candy lo escuchaba, entusiasmada.

Después, se aseguró que dondequiera que estuviera él, ella no estaba demasiado lejos.

A Albert debió de gustarle que le prestara esa atención porque el día de su cumpleaños, después de abrir Candy los regalos de Elie y Walter, Albert le ofreció un pequeño estuche cuadrado envuelto en papel de regalo.

-No es más que un detalle que te compré durante el viaje -le dijo, medio disculpándose-. Nada del otro mundo.

Pero para Candy significó muchísimo. Le sorprendió la belleza del pequeño caballo de jade que encontró dentro del estuche. Lo acarició con un dedo, sonrió y se lo colocó en la palma de la mano.

-Gracias -le dijo de corazón-. Lo guardaré como un tesoro.-Él pareció avergonzado.

-No es para tanto. -Pero para Candy sí que lo era. Todavía tenía el caballito sobre su tocador. Para ella aquel había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Durante meses después, había soñado con compartir otros cumpleaños con Albert. Pero finalmente se hizo mayor y se dio cuenta de que el cuento de Cenicienta no podría nunca ser real.

Por ello se sintió bien cuando Kurt empezó a cortejarla. No era tan guapo como Albert, pero tenía las facciones agradables. No había viajado tanto como Albert, pero desde luego más que ella. No era demasiado detallista, pero la necesitaba, y eso era más de lo que podía esperar de Albert. Al menos era un comienzo.

Había conocido a Kurt durante un acto benéfico para el cual Candy había preparado unas galletas. Kurt había probado una, le había dicho que estaban deliciosas, y luego le había pedido si podía prepararle unas pocas también para él. A partir de entonces había hecho muchas galletas y mecanografiado bastantes hojas para sus trabajos de licenciado en teología porque él estaba, como él mismo solía decir, ocupándose de su grey.

Candy lo entendía. Le halagaba lo suficiente que Kurt quisiera pasar sus escasos momentos libres con ella. Además, no era el caso de que hubiera muchísimos hombres que reclamaran su atención.

El único que deseaba que lo hubiera hecho era Albert Andrew. Entonces se enteró de que estaba prometido.

La desesperación que sintió la tarde en la que Elie le contó que Albert iba a casarse la sorprendió enormemente. Claro que, tampoco había considerado seriamente que él fuera a interesarse por ella, ¿o acaso sí?

Bueno, no, pero... Pero hasta que se comprometió había albergado una esperanza, aunque fuera en su subconsciente. Con Albert comprometido a Isabel Rule, Candy se dio cuenta que sus sueños se habían quedado en eso. Dejó de soñar y se centró en Kurt. Aun así, se sorprendió bastante cuando Kurt la pidió en matrimonio en el mes de mayo.

- ¿Quieres que nos casemos? ¿Nosotros? -le preguntó, dudando si lo había oído bien.

Kurt sonrió y asintió, después se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Pues claro que quiero -le dijo-. Hacemos una buena pareja.-Y Candy pensó también ¿por qué no? Hacían una buena pareja, en realidad. Kurt cuidaba del resto del mundo y Candy cuidaba de Kurt.

- ¿Me quieres? -le preguntó.

-Pues claro que te quiero.

Candy entendía lo que quería decir. Kurt .quería a todo el mundo. Más tarde, cuando estuvo sola, repitió en voz alta sus nombres:

-Kurt y Candy. Candy y Kurt.

Y le gustó el sonido de aquel par. Le hizo sentir que formaba parte de algo. Candy amaba a Kurt del mismo modo que él la amaba a ella. Por eso dijo que sí. Planeaban casarse al año siguiente, cuando Kurt terminara sus estudios. Parecía mucho tiempo, pero a Candy no le importaba esperar.

Para celebrar el compromiso, en julio, Candy reservó una mesa en un romántico restaurante a la orilla del río. Le costó trabajo decidir qué regalarle, pero finalmente se decidió por las obras completas de un teólogo a quien él admiraba particularmente y por un CD de un grupo de jazz que él había ido a ver a Chicago. También le hizo un jersey en tonos azules que intensificaban el color de sus ojos y le preparó una tanda de galletas de mantequilla, sus favoritas.

Kurt se quedó encantado. Le dio un beso y le dijo lo mucho que esos regalos significaban para él, lo mucho que ella significaba para él. Y luego se disculpó porque no podrían ir a cenar al restaurante donde ella había reservado mesa. Tenía que asistir a una reunión. Candy lo entendió. Sonrió animosamente y canceló la reserva. Ya tendrían otra ocasión, le aseguró a Kurt; y a sí misma.

-Pues claro que sí -le prometió Kurt-. Iremos el día de tu cumpleaños.-Candy le tomó la palabra, y en septiembre, unos días antes de su cumpleaños, hizo de nuevo una reserva. Quizá debiera haber dejado que Kurt lo hiciera en su lugar; de haberlo hecho, tal vez se hubiera acordado. La noche anterior, al despedirse de ella después de ir a buscar unas hojas que le había pasado a la máquina, se lo recordó:

-No te olvides de la cena de mañana. A las seis y media.

-Sí, la cena -dijo distraídamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué le vas a preparar para cenar mañana? -el sonido de la voz de Albert la sobresaltó.

Creía que se había acostumbrado a su presencia en la casa. Había llegado dos semanas atrás, silencioso y taciturno, y se había enfrascado en cualquier tarea que Elie quisiera darle. Candy había esperado a que él le contara algo, pero Albert no soltaba prenda. Se limitó a aserrar y a pegar martillazos. La explicación se la dio Elie.

-Han roto el compromiso.

Candy había intentado desesperadamente ignorar el salto de alegría que le había dado el corazón. Sin embargo, quería seguir ignorando a Albert; no quería seguir amándolo. Él ni siquiera sabía que ella existía. Era una tontería preocuparse por él. Además, tenía a Kurt.

Ignoró el sarcasmo de Albert.

-Nada -dijo airadamente-. Kurt me va a invitar a cenar.

- ¿Lo sabe él? Tú elegiste el sitio e hiciste la reserva.

-Porque quiero ir a ese restaurante -dijo con rabia contenida-. Y Kurt está muy atareado.

-Con todo el mundo menos contigo.

-A mí me dedica también parte de su tiempo -mantuvo categóricamente-. Por ejemplo, mañana por la noche. Candy sabía que Albert había sido testigo de los despistes de Kurt en más de una ocasión en las dos semanas que llevaba allí, y se lo recordaba cada vez que podía. Pero jamás comentaba nada acerca de lo que el bueno de Kurt hacía por sus parroquianos. Candy sabía que su prometido tenía muchos fallos. Claro que Albert tampoco se había prometido a una chica perfecta. Después de todo, ¡Isabel lo había dejado!

-No te preocupes por mí -le dijo Candy.

-No lo haré -Albert se dio la vuelta y salió.

Candy se dijo que a Kurt no se le olvidaría; por supuesto que no. Él sabía lo mucho que aquella celebración significaba para ella. La noche de su cumpleaños preparó la cena para Elie y Albert, pero no quiso comer con ellos. Mientras cenaban, subió a arreglarse. Luego se sentó en el salón a esperar, charlando alegremente con algunos huéspedes. Dieron las seis y media y Kurt no apareció. Luego dieron las siete. Candy había dejado de sonreír y charlaba con los clientes con cierta vaguedad.

A las ocho menos cuarto se excusó y salió al porche, sonriendo aún, pero algo inquieta. El coche de Kurt no era nuevo y a veces le daba problemas. ¿Habría sufrido un accidente? Fue hasta el borde del acantilado para ver si desde allí podría divisar el coche. Esperó fuera hasta las ocho. Finalmente, a las nueve de la noche, se dio por vencida. Entró y cruzó el salón a toda prisa, con la cabeza gacha, contenta de que Albert no estuviera allí para burlarse de ella. Elie alzó la cabeza; estaba sentada en la cocina pelando patatas.

- ¿Ya estás de vuelta?

-Lo más seguro es que no haya podido llegar a una cabina. Dame, deja que lo haga yo –dijo Candy.

Le quitó a Elie el pelapatatas de las manos y se puso a trabajar. Tenía que mantenerse ocupada para no pensar; para que no le doliera tanto. Después de recoger las cacerolas y guardarlas en el armario, puso la mesa. Le sacó brillo a la cafetera, a la tetera, a la bandeja, a la lechera y al azucarero. Y estuvo todo el tiempo atenta, esperando el ruido de sus pasos, esforzándose por ahogar las lágrimas que deseaba derramar. Rogó en silencio para que su prometido apareciera. Pero él no se presentó. Se dijo a sí misma que habría una razón de peso que justificara su ausencia. Era ridículo que se preocupara tanto y que se sintiera tan dolida. Pero esa era la realidad. El dolor lo tenía ahí, anclado en el fondo del corazón. Y poco después, cuando buscó refugio en la soledad de su dormitorio, allá para las once de la noche, llegaron las lágrimas. Candy no solía llorar muy a menudo. Era más bien una chica fuerte, que no solía deprimirse.

Pero esa noche lloró.

Se quitó el vestido de gasa rosa que se había comprado especialmente para aquella velada y lo colgó en el ropero. En el baño se lavó la cara y los dientes. Se deshizo la laboriosa trenza que tanto rato le había costado hacerse y sacudió su abundante cabellera. Todo ese rato estuvo aguantándose las lágrimas. Pero cuando se metió en la cama, empezó a llorar. Intentó acallar las lágrimas, pero esa vez no le dio resultado.

Lloró y lloró amargamente.

Lloró por la cena perdida, por sentirse tan sola en su cumpleaños, por lo imbécil que había sido al ilusionarse, por lo ridícula que era. Lloró por la niña que había sido, siempre de espectadora. Y lloró por la joven a quien nada parecía importarle ya. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo allí llorando, pero pasado un rato oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Tragó saliva alarmada, intentando ahogar sus sollozos, controlarse. ¡Lo que menos falta le hacía era que uno de los huéspedes la hubiera oído! Pero probablemente no se trataría de eso.

Además, la habitación junto a la suya era donde estaba Albert, y él no estaría por allí un sábado por la noche. Seguramente algún huésped necesitaba algo; una almohada extra o hacer una llamada. Candy se enjugó las lágrimas con la sábana, se puso una bata y sonrió con su sonrisa de posadera. Entonces abrió la puerta y se quedó clavada en el sitio.

Era Albert.

- ¿Estás bien? -dijo en tono suave, desprovisto de la burla que ella habría esperado.

Él también parecía algo bajo de forma, con el pelo revuelto, la camisa de manga corta desabrochada y un par de tejanos descoloridos. Estaba descalzo y se balanceaba ligeramente de una pierna a la otra. Candy ahogó un sollozo y pestañeó.

-Pues claro que estoy bien.

-Te he oído llorar.

Quería negarlo; no quería que Albert Andrew conociera su debilidad. Lo malo era que, él ya sabía por qué lloraba. Candy se encogió de hombros con torpeza.

-No es para tanto -dijo.

- ¿Te ha dado plantón? -dijo sin censura, más bien con cierta tristeza.

-Seguro que ha habido una buena razón -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo.

Él vaciló.

-Seguramente -dijo Albert en voz baja.

- ¿Querías algo? -le preguntó Albert finalmente.

Levantó una mano y Candy vio la botella. No era vino; era una botella de whisky irlandés.

-Dicen que las penas compartidas son menos -dijo-. Ven a tomar una copa conmigo.-Candy frunció el ceño.

- ¿Una copa?

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Vamos a celebrarlo -dijo Albert arrastrando un poco las palabras, y Candy, que era más razonable, lo miró detenidamente.

- ¿Estás bebido, Albert?

-Aún no -blandió la botella de nuevo-. Pero estoy en ello.

- ¿Y por qué?

-Venga, Candy. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí compadeciéndote de ti misma toda la noche? Es tu cumpleaños, no tu noche de bodas. Tú no eres la única que ha sido abandonada, ¿sabes? Y entonces lo entendió. Con el disgusto que tenía, se había olvidado completamente de que ese día Isabel Rule se había casado con otro hombre. Sintió un tremendo instinto de protección hacia el hombre que tenía delante. El atractivo, fuerte, inteligente y duro de Albert; el hombre que amaba desde hacía diez años. ¿Cómo era posible que Isabel hubiera preferido a otra persona?

-Ay, Albert -sacudió la cabeza con desconsuelo.-Él arrugó el entrecejo, tomándose su respuesta como una negativa.

-No es bueno beber solo. No querrás que lo haga, ¿verdad? -sonrió con pesar-. Es el mejor whisky de Walter -le confió, mirando la botella-. Lo saqué del alijo que mi estimado bisabuelo les ofreció el día de su boda. Solo quedan cinco botellas. Candy abrió los ojos como platos. Esas botellas eran prácticamente sagradas.

- ¿Y tú has abierto una de ellas?

-A Elie no le importará. Y me ha parecido apropiado -alzó de nuevo la brindado por la felicidad de la novia.

-Ay, Albert -repitió Candy.

La añoranza que empapaba la voz de Albert y el amor contra el que ella llevaba luchando todos esos años se combinaron para ahogar en ella los últimos vestigios de sentido común. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y lo siguió hasta su dormitorio. Con la imaginación, con el corazón, y en sueños, había estado en esa habitación anteriormente. En su imaginación le había sonreído y acariciado. Pero eso era real, se dijo a sí misma, y no se atrevería a hacer tales cosas. Por no decir que estaba prometida.

Albert abrió la puerta y se retiró para dejarla pasar. Por un instante Candy vaciló, pero solo por un instante. No quería estar sola esa noche; y a Albert le ocurría lo mismo. Podrían consolarse el uno al otro, sonreírse el uno al otro; beber juntos un poco del fabuloso whisky de Walter.¿Qué mal le haría? Albert la siguió y cerró la puerta.

Las dependencias del Capitán era una de las habitaciones más pequeñas del hostal. Pero en esa ocasión le pareció más pequeña que nunca, con el fuego crepitando en la chimenea, la bañera de hidromasaje en la torrecilla y la cama de bronce que de pronto se veía más grande de lo que le había parecido al hacerla esa mañana. Albert estaba sirviendo dos vasos de whisky. La botella estaba casi vacía. Bien, pensó Candy; así no perdería la cabeza.

-Siéntate.

Candy miró a su alrededor. La mecedora estaba llena de libros, papeles y facturas. No había dónde sentarse, salvo la cama. Albert la estaba mirando, esperando a que se sentara. Si quitaba todo lo que había en la mecedora, él pensaría que estaba loca. Aspiró profundamente y se sentó como si la cama fuera a explotar al hacerlo. Pero pronto se sintió ridícula, sentándose en el borde de manera tan remilgada; por eso se recostó contra los almohadones y tomó el vaso que él le ofrecía.

Sus dedos se rozaron una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente para hacerle sentir una especie de descarga eléctrica. Albert dejó la botella sobre la mesilla de noche y alzó el vaso en un brindis.

-A su salud -dijo con soma.

Candy sabía a quiénes se refería. Por su parte a Kurt y por la de él a Isabel. Candy pegó los labios al borde del vaso y bebió del agua de fuego. Albert hizo lo mismo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y sin dejar de mirarla dijo:

-Por nosotros.-¿Nosotros? Dieron otro trago. Candy sintió el calor del whisky que le llegaba hasta los dedos de los pies. Pero aquel trago pareció suavizarla, relajarla. Albert la miró.

-Hazme un sitio.

Candy lo miró y luego hizo lo que le pedía. Albert se sentó y seguidamente se recostó; tenía el hombro apoyado contra el de ella. Candy sintió el calor de su cuerpo a través del fino algodón de la bata y su camisa. Aquel calor era más intenso que el que le había proporcionado el trago de whisky. Candy intentó apartarse, pero Albert le agarró de la rodilla con firmeza.

-No lo hagas -dijo con voz ronca-. Quédate.

Candy volvió la cabeza y vio sus ojos azul cielo a solo unos centímetros de ella; la boca casi al mismo nivel que la suya. Estaban tan cerca que a la pálida luz de las llamas era capaz de ver el vello que le cubría el mentón, e incluso una pequeña cicatriz que le había dejado la varicela al lado de la boca y que al sonreír se trasformaba en un hoyuelo. Candy deseó acariciárselo.

La situación había llegado a un punto peligroso. Dio otro trago del whisky de Walter y el peligro retrocedió. Tan solo se trataba de Albert. Nada ocurriría entre ella y Albert; nada había ocurrido en esos diez años.

Pero entonces la besó. El roce de sus labios fue cálido y suave; más suave que el whisky, más cálido también. No la quemó como el whisky, pero el calor estaba allí, prendiendo, chisporroteando y convirtiéndose en una auténtica llama. ¡Albert la estaba besando! No podía ser; estaba equivocada, se había vuelto loca. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios para saborear la lengua y los labios de Albert.

Se resistió un momento, pero solo un momento. Albert sabía de maravilla; mejor aún, a gloria. Y cuando él abandonó los labios de Candy para dibujar un húmedo trazo por la mandíbula y la mejilla, Candy gimoteó, instándole a que volviera. Pero la áspera caricia de su barba le pareció tan excitante y dulce como sus labios. Sus gemidos se transformaron en ronroneos. La necesidad que llevaba acumulándose en su interior tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba, pareció florecer en ese momento, abrirse y responder a las caricias de sus labios.

« ¡Estoy con Albert!», pensó. Su razonamiento intentó avisarla, pero su cuerpo iba por otro camino. Y su corazón, que Dios la ayudara, parecía por fin sentirse aliviado. Sus labios, que parecieron razonar mínimamente, consiguieron articular unas palabras.

-No deberíamos... -¿Pero qué se suponía que tenía que hacer cuando él le decía que sí, que lo sabía, pero no dejó de besarla? Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos...

-Albert, no podemos…

-Calla... -le susurró al oído-. No lo haremos. -Entonces Albert se apartó de ella lo suficiente para llenar los dos vasos, pero seguidamente le echó el brazo por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-No lo haremos -repitió y dio un trago. Candy hizo lo mismo.

-Es un imbécil -dijo por fin. Le tomó de la mano, uniéndolas en una sola.

-Ella también -susurró Candy, apretándole la mano. Sintió que Albert sonreía, apoyando la cara en sus cabellos.

-Ella no lo ha creído así. Candy deseó que la mirara. Alzó la mano y le acarició el mentón. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que le rozaba la mejilla con las pestañas. Como no veía nada decidió besarlo.

-Lo siento; lo siento tanto -lo sentía por su dolor, por el daño que Isabel le había causado, no por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Entonces lo besó y dejó que la besara, una y otra vez.

Candy había entretejido esa fantasía en un imaginación durante años: el momento en que Albert finalmente se fijara en ella, en que sus instintos se despertaran ante la mujer en la que se había convertido, y que la deseara.

Los besos cambiaron. Albert empezó a hacerlo con avidez, cubriéndole los labios con persuasión, buscándola, saboreándola. Candy entendió sus exigencias porque ella sentía lo mismo. No se enteró del momento en que se olvidó de Kurt, de su cumpleaños, de la soledad y de sus sueños. La

realidad se impuso, haciéndole sombra a todo lo anterior. Y esa realidad era Albert.

Cuando empezó a acariciarle por todas partes, a aprender los contornos de su cuerpo, Candy se entregó a las sensaciones. Le permitió acariciarla porque era lo que deseaba. Jamás intentó pensar que era Kurt el que la estaba acariciando. El whisky podía haberle hecho bajar la guardia, pero no le había enturbiado el pensamiento. Sabía de quién eran los dedos que le rozaban la piel bajo el camisón; sabía a quién pertenecía aquel cuerpo que se movía encima de ella, duro como una roca; sabía a quién pertenecían aquellos labios que la besaban sin tregua. Y sabía que no le preocupaba. O quizá se preocupaba demasiado por el hombre equivocado. Por Albert.

No sabía lo que sentía Albert, ni lo que pretendía. De momento le bastaba con estar entre sus brazos. Se deleitó al sentir las yemas de sus dedos acariciándole los brazos con suavidad. Pero eso no era suficiente. Candy también necesitaba acariciarlo. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla y tímidamente le acarició el brazo, deleitándose con el tacto sedoso del vello teñido por el sol. Seguidamente movió la mano y la introdujo por la abertura de la camisa, para palparle el pecho desnudo. Era la primera vez que le tocaba el pecho. Había deseado hacerlo, soñado con ello incluso, pero hasta entonces no se había atrevido. Era cálido, suave y fuerte; velludo también. Igual que sus brazos, fuertes. Albert era un hombre de negocios pero con el cuerpo de un hombre que realizaba un trabajo físico. ¿Qué hacía cuando no estaba trabajando o cruzando el océano montado en un avión? No lo sabía y quería saberlo.

Quería conocerlo todo de él. Lo que pensaba, lo que esperaba, lo que soñaba, lo que sentía con sus caricias cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Él le quitó la bata lentamente. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, mientras depositaba ligeros y húmedos besos a través del fino algodón del camisón, incitándola bajo la tela humedecida. Candy, con una mano le agarró del pelo por la parte de la nuca y arqueó la espalda, pegándose más a él. Él le subió el camisón y Candy supo que si no lo detenía en ese momento ya no habría vuelta atrás. Y aunque lo sabía, se había equivocado. Hacía rato que se le había pasado el momento oportuno para detenerlo. Él no podía controlarse y ella tampoco. Tal vez se había engañado a sí misma pensando que podía casarse con Kurt. Lo quería, pero como a un hermano, no cómo quería a Albert. Las sensaciones y sentimientos que Albert le estaba provocando eran tan fuertes que parecían inevitables, predeterminados.

No se arrepentía, no era un error, ni le daba miedo. Porque lo amaba.

-Albert, mi Albert- murmuro cuando el cuerpo de Albert descansaba sobre cuerpo. Porque, que Dios la perdonara, lo amaba con toda su alma.

Y, como era boba, seguía amándolo. Como era tonta y a pesar de saber que había una pared que los separaba, Candy revivió de nuevo ese amor. Y más tonta aún porque él no la amaba; de eso se enteró muy pronto. Durante el resto de aquella noche se engañó a sí misma diciéndose que él la amaba. Se había quedado con él en su dormitorio, abrazándolo mientras dormía y repitiéndose para sus adentros que todo saldría bien. Al día siguiente le diría a Kurt que habían cometido un error prometiéndose en matrimonio. No era la chica para él y esa era la pura verdad.

¿Pero cómo iba a casarse con Albert cuando sabía que él seguía amando a otra mujer? Le había dicho que no y volvería a decírselo. En el silencio de su habitación repitió la palabra.

-No.

Debería haberle dicho eso siete meses atrás y lo sabía. Pero también sabía que estaba contenta de no habérselo dicho. Colocó la mano sobre su tirante y distendido abdomen, donde el hijo de Albert descansaba bajo su corazón.

Tan solo por su hijo quizá se atreviera a decirle que si...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sentimientos Equivocados**

**Capítulo 4**

**Adaptación...por mí**

* * *

Candy se tropezó con Humphrey Bogart y se le cayeron al suelo las torrijas con compota de manzana.

- ¡Mierda! -Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se había pasado casi toda la noche despierta, dando vueltas y más vueltas, reviviendo aquella noche de septiembre junto a Albert, y oyéndolo dar vueltas a él también. ¿En qué habría estado pensando Albert? No quería saberlo. Ya tenía bastante con sus turbadores pensamientos. Y pareció que el bebé sintió su inquietud porque también había estado bastante intranquilo.

Cuando apenas había terminado de cerrar los ojos, sonó el despertador a las seis y media de la mañana. Candy lo apagó y se levantó de la cama pesadamente, evitando mirar su reflejo en el espejo mientras se cepillaba el pelo y se lavaba los dientes. Luego, bajó a la cocina sin hacer ruido para preparar los desayunos. Tenía cuatro huéspedes que iban a hacer la ruta de los monumentos en bicicleta, por el lecho de una antigua vía que iba de Dubuque a Dyersville. Le habían pedido el desayuno muy temprano para poder salir a las ocho.

Normalmente a Candy no le costaba ningún trabajo hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero esa mañana el cerebro no le funcionaba. Se había cortado el dedo preparando una macedonia de frutas y manchó los plátanos de sangre, con lo cual tuvo que tirarlos. Después se le quemaron las salchichas. Se le olvidó que uno de los huéspedes era vegetariano y tuvo que salir a toda prisa para retirar el plato de salchichas medio quemadas, disculpándose porque se lo había avisado de antemano. Pero ya no podía ir tan deprisa como antes. Calculó mal y se dio un buen golpe en el estomago con la encimera. Para agradecérselo, el bebé le pegó una patada.

Cinco huéspedes más se sentaron a desayunar, pero Candy no tenía preparados sus desayunos; y luego cuatro más antes de que hubiera terminado con los cinco. Los tres últimos llegaron tarde, aunque les tenía los desayunos preparados. Y fue entonces cuando se tropezó con Humphrey Bogart y las torrijas, las salchichas y Candy acabaron en el suelo.

- ¡Ay, por Dios!

Pero antes de decir nada más un par de fuertes brazos la estaban levantando del suelo. Albert la puso de pie en un instante, pero no la soltó. Era la primera vez que la tocaba desde que habían estado juntos.

- ¿Estás bien?-Asustada, tanto por su proximidad como por la caída, Candy se echó hacia atrás.

-Bien! Acabo de tropezarme con el perro.-Intentó librarse de él, pero Albert no la soltó.

- ¿Estás segura?-No había sido una mala caída.

-Por favor -le dijo-. Suéltame. Tengo que servir el desayuno. «Tengo que alejarme de ti», pensó.

-Tienes que sentarte.

-No, yo...-Pero Albert la agarró de los hombros y la condujo no hacia una de las sillas de la cocina, sino al pequeño office, derecha hacia el confidente.

-Siéntate.

- ¡No puedo! Tengo que...

-Haz lo que te digo.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?-Él le sonrió con serenidad.

-Porque si no lo haces te despediré.

- ¡Los huéspedes tienen que desayunar!

-Los huéspedes van a desayunar... si dejas de intentar levantarte.-Candy entrecerró los ojos e intentó mirarlo con desaprobación. Albert no se movió. A Candy le dio la impresión de que se quedaría allí plantado todo el día si seguía discutiendo con él.

-Alguien tiene que recoger y limpiar -añadió.

-Tú desde luego no.-Abrió la boca para discutir, pero él la miró enfadado.

-Candy. Ya es suficiente.

-Muy bien -dijo exasperada-. Hazlo tú, entonces. Sirve. Limpia -se cruzó de brazos-. Haz lo que te dé la gana; me da igual. Él sonrió. Albert Andrew tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante. Volvió la cabeza rápidamente y agarró la primera revista que vio, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Eso está mejor -asintió él con satisfacción.-Luego, sin dejar de sonreír, se volvió y fue hacia la cocina. Candy se quedó sentada en el confidente echando humo durante una hora larga, oyendo el murmullo de la voz de Albert mientras hablaba con los huéspedes. Deseó oír lo que decía, pero le era imposible. Trató de ponerse en pie para acercarse a la puerta a escuchar, pero las piernas le flaquearon. ¿Le habría afectado la caída más de lo que había pensado? El bebé se movió en su vientre. Candy se quedó sentada, sin moverse, para ver si sentía algo parecido a una contracción.

Últimamente había tenido algunas. Con las primeras sintió una especie de tirantez en el abdomen y no había sabido a ciencia cierta lo que era. La última vez que había ido al ginecólogo se lo había preguntado.

-Son contracciones -le había dicho-. Siendo tan espaciadas no pasa nada. Todavía no te van a dar continuas; es demasiado pronto.

-Todavía es pronto -le dijo al bebé-. Demasiado pronto. Aún le faltaban dos meses para dar a luz. Candy se agarró la tripa con ambas manos, como si al hacerlo así pudiera evitar que le diera otra. Sintió al bebé moviéndose de nuevo, pero no pasó nada más. Candy respiró aliviada. Oyó el ruido de los platos en el fregadero; después el tintineo de la plata. El desayuno había terminado. La puerta de uno de los armarios de la cocina se cerró de golpe. Se oyó un bufido seguido de un maullido, y Albert soltó una palabrota. Se abrió la puerta y Albert entró en la habitación, depositándole sobre el regazo a un quejoso Errol Flynn.

-Toma. Que se quede aquí contigo. Ahora vengo con los otros dos; y con el perro. No sé cómo no te has matado en la cocina. Estos malditos bichos están todo el rato pegados a los pies.

-Estoy acostumbrada a ellos –Candy acarició a Errol Flynn, que parecía muy molesto.

-Bueno, pues yo no -Candy miró hacia la cocina y luego hacia ella-.

- ¿Qué tal estás? -la repentina suavidad de su tono de voz le llegó al alma.

-Bien. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Te traeré una taza de té.

-No necesito...-Pero pareció no importarle lo que ella necesitara o dejara de necesitar. Al poco rato estaba de vuelta, con Wallace Beery y Clark Gable en brazos y Humphrey Bogart caminando detrás de él.

-No se van a querer quedar -le dijo Candy.

-Lo harán.- Salió y volvió con una golosina para el perro y un cuenco de leche para los gatos.

-Se supone que no deben tomar leche.

-También se supone que no deben estar pisándole a uno los talones.-Candy lo miró y frunció el ceño. Pero los gatos parecían contentos. Errol saltó de su regazo y se unió a los otros dos alrededor del cuenco. Humphrey miró a Albert y meneó el rabo, esperando para que le diera otra galleta.

-Chantaje -murmuró Candy cuando Humphrey consiguió lo que quería. Volvió a dedicarle una de esas malditas sonrisas suyas.

-Haré lo que sea -le guiñó un ojo, ella se hizo la desentendida y Albert salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Haré lo que sea -dijo ella en tono burlón.-La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-Con leche y sin azúcar, ¿verdad?-Ella asintió con sobresalto y Albert se marchó de nuevo.

-Vete -dijo en voz baja-. Por favor, por favor, vete.-Tardó tanto en volver que Candy pensó que se había olvidado de ella. Eso le hizo sentir alivio. Pero entonces la puerta se abrió otra vez y apareció Albert con una taza de té en la mano.

-Gracias -dijo con recelo, pero al dar un sorbo del brebaje caliente se sintió mejor.

- ¿Todo bien?- Candy asintió.

-Estupendo -le sonrió, ladeó la cabeza, abrió y cerró la mano y se volvió hacia la cocina. Candy lo observó marcharse y sintió ganas de llorar.

- ¿Todo bien? -repitió, igual que había hecho él. No, nada iba bien. Nada de nada.

-Todas las jóvenes deberían tener un marido como el tuyo -le dijo la señora Jensen mientras le entregaba la tarjeta de crédito ese mismo día.

- ¿Cómo?

-Qué joven tan razonable. Nos dijo que estaba sirviendo el desayuno para que tú pudieras descansar.

-Ya -dijo Candy-. Sí, bueno, se ha mostrado algo... insistente.

-Disfruta de ello, querida -se apresuró a decirle la señora Jensen. No todos los hombres son así.

-No. -Candy le devolvió la tarjeta de crédito. La señora Jensen le dio una palmada en la mano.

-Y qué detalle llevar tus anillos a agrandar.-Candy se miró los dedos, desprovistos de anillos.

- ¿Mis anillos? -repitió enfáticamente, con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas.

-Ay, Dios mío. Tal vez no debería habértelo dicho. ¿Crees que quería darte una sorpresa?-Candy sacudió la cabeza con aturdimiento. ¿Anillos? ¿Qué anillos?

-Me fijé que no llevabas anillo de casada -le confió la señora Jensen-. Por eso le pregunté si tenías el mismo problema que yo durante mi embarazo. Las manos y los pies se me hincharon mucho y creí que a ti te había pasado lo mismo. Candy sintió que el rubor le teñía las mejillas. Intentó retirar la mano, pero la señora Jensen no la soltó.

-Y Albert, así se llama, ¿no? Albert dijo que sí, que estabas algo hinchada y que había llevado tus anillos al joyero.

- ¿Hinchada? -Candy escupió. La señora Jensen sonrió.

-Es mucho más amable que lo que dijo Tom -volvió la cabeza y miró a su esposo con cariño-. Él le decía a todo el mundo que yo estaba engordando.

-Eh, esto, yo jamás... -protestó el señor Jensen. Pero la señora Jensen se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes, querida. Yo perdí todos los kilos que había engordado después de tener al bebé. Estoy segura de que tú también -le dio otra palmada en la mano y dirigió su mirada hacía el vientre de Candy-. Cuando volvamos en julio nos encantará ver al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Ah, sí... -dijo Candy con distracción. Normalmente solía recordar los planes de sus huéspedes, pero en ese momento no lograba recordar los planes de los Jensen para el verano.

-Nuestra reunión familiar, ¿no te acuerdas? Estarán nuestras tres hijas con sus familias. Lizzie tuvo un bebé en Navidad, así que Ashley tendrá nada más que unos meses más que el tuyo. Pueden comentar muchas cosas. Tu, Albert y Mark podrán hacerlo también. Cuando nació Ashley, Mark se desmayó. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que tu Albert no lo hará. Candy ni siquiera se aventuró a contestar a eso. Esbozó su mejor sonrisa y rezó para que los Jensen se marcharan mientras siguiera conservando algo de cordura.

- ¿Por qué les has dicho que eras mi marido? Albert, que estaba en el porche delantero, despidiéndose del tercer grupo de huéspedes a quienes había dicho que era su esposa, se volvió al percibir la rabia que impregnaba sus palabras.

-No fui yo.

- ¿No? ¿No has dicho nada de ajustar el tamaño de mis anillos?

-Bueno, una señora ha comentado que no llevabas ningún anillo y me ha dado la impresión de que no le parecería bien si le dijera que vivimos juntos.

- ¡No vivimos juntos!

-Ahora sí.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero -dijo enfurecida-. Y preferiría que no equivocases a los huéspedes. Sobre todo a aquellos que van a volver dentro de tres meses, esperando vemos como una familia feliz. Albert se encogió de hombros.

-No es algo tan malo. Espero que lo seamos.

- ¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído.- Candy se estremeció involuntariamente.

-Ya te he dicho que no.

-Eso fue ayer.

-Nada ha cambiado.

-Todavía.-Maldición. ¿Por qué tenía que mostrarse tan presuntuoso? ¿Tan seguro de sí mismo? ¿Por qué era tan fuerte? ¿Tan guapo?

-No voy a cambiar de opinión.-Él sonrió.

-Entonces tendré que convencerte.-Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedes. Estarás en Nueva York.

-No.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no?

-Me voy a quedar aquí.

- ¡No puedes! ¡Tu trabajo está allí! ¡Eres el presidente de Andrew's, por Dios bendito! Mucha gente depende de ti. Él la miró a los ojos.

-Solo hay una persona que quiero que dependa de mí -entonces le miró el -repitió-, de momento.

- ¡No seas ridículo!

-No lo soy.

- ¡No puedes quedarte aquí!

-Voy a quedarme aquí, Candy -le dijo-. Ya puedes ir acostumbrándote. No lo había dicho en serio, por supuesto. Le resultaría imposible. ¿Cómo podría dirigir una empresa multimillonaria con base en Nueva York desde un hostal en un pueblo de Iowa? Candy decidió que no podía ser cierto. Y respiró aliviada hasta la tarde en que un hombre se presentó a tender una línea nueva de teléfono y de fax.

- ¿Dónde quiere colocarlas, señora? -le preguntó el técnico desde detrás de una caja enorme que parecía pesarle mucho. Ella lo miró desconcertada y al momento se acercó Albert.

-Venga para acá. Voy a montar una oficina en la habitación Coleman -le dijo a Candy mientras el técnico pasaba.

- ¡No puedes! ¡Ya está reservada!

-Lo siento. Dales otra habitación. Envíalos a La Sastrería.

-No pienso mandarlos ahí.-Él se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

-Entonces ofréceles el confidente del office.

-Les daré la habitación de la señora Shields -dijo, apretando los dientes.

-Esa les gustará. Es más grande y mejor -Albert le indicó al técnico que subiera por las escaleras; luego se volvió hacia Candy, que lo miraba angustiada-. No te preocupes. No es bueno ni para ti ni para el bebé.

Candy se imaginó dándole un puñetazo. Luego alzó la mirada al cielo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Elie? -le preguntó a su querida y fallecida amiga y jefa-. No sabes lo que has hecho.-No era fácil ignorar a Albert. Si se hubiera quedado en la habitación Coleman le habría resultado más sencillo, pero no lo hizo. A cada rato metía la cabeza en la cocina, haciéndole preguntas, tomando notas y pidiéndole que le recordara sus reuniones con hombres de negocios tailandeses o relojeros alemanes; o bien pidiéndole que llamara a su secretaria, Elinor, para que se encargara de un cargamento de paraguas japoneses. ¡Paraguas, por Dios bendito! Candy deseaba poder mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero no quería que Albert supiera lo nerviosa que le ponía.

También habría ayudado si Albert no hubiera decidido a jugar a hotelero. En dos ocasiones sonó el timbre de la puerta y, antes de que Candy pudiera llegar, ya estaba allí Albert, saludando a los huéspedes con el aplomo y la amabilidad que hacían de él un hombre de negocios de tanto éxito.

Candy se dijo que Albert tenía todo el derecho. El era el jefe; solo deseó que lo dijera. Sin embargo, siempre decía:

-Esta es Candy.-Y entonces la miraba con posesividad y todas las mujeres se fijaban en la enorme

Pancita de Candy y en la expresión de adoración de Albert. Seguidamente sonreían y le preguntaban para cuándo esperaba el bebé, y luego comentaban lo agradable que resultaba tener a su esposo con ella todo el tiempo. Candy tenía ganas de estrangularlo. Deseaba poder gritarle a todo el mundo que no estaban casados, pero no podía, porque a los huéspedes no se les podía gritar. Pero quizá le gritara a su jefe cuando tuviera la oportunidad. En la mayoría de los casos sonreía cortésmente y luego escapaba lo antes posible. Si él quería recibir a los invitados, le parecía bien, pensó malhumorada. Así no tendría que sonreír todo el santo rato.

-Qué cara de mal humor tienes.-Candy alzó la cabeza de un ramo que estaba preparando para una de las habitaciones y vio a Cletus y Benjamín entrando por la puerta de servicio. Sonrió a los dos hombres y se retiró el pelo de la cara. Aquel día había empezado a hacer calor y como estaba embarazada era más sensible a las altas temperaturas y se ponía de mal humor. En realidad quizá fuera una buena cosa que Albert se hubiera hecho cargo de los huéspedes; seguramente resultaba mucho más encantador que ella en esos momentos.

-Nada de eso -les dijo, alzando de nuevo la cabeza.-Sabía que los dos hombres se preocupaban más por ella desde la muerte de Elie.

-Es que tengo calor.

- ¿Quieres que encienda el aire acondicionado? -le preguntó Cletus.

-No. Sobreviviré.

-Me alegro oírte decirlo –dijo Benjamín en tono seco-. Porque no pareces muy contenta. Candy se encogió de hombros

-Bueno, no me encuentro demasiado bien, Eso es todo.

- ¿Albert no está dándole largas al asunto de la boda?-Candy alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

- ¿Qué boda?

-La suya.

-No va a haber ninguna boda -les dijo Candy. Benjamín frunció el canoso ceño.

-Por supuesto que sí; a eso ha venido.

-Quizá, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a casarme con él.-Cletus parecía molesto.

- ¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no quiero -Candy dijo con firmeza.

- ¿Por qué no? -le preguntó Benjamín. Candy ahogó un suspiro. ¿Dónde decía que tenía que explicar su decisión a un par de viejos entrometidos?

-Uno no se casa solo porque vaya a tener un bebé.

-A mí me parece una estupenda razón para hacerlo -resopló Cletus.

-Estupenda -repitió Benjamín. Candy sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo no lo creo así.

- ¿Se te ocurre otra mejor?

-El amor.

-Tú lo amas -ambos la miraron, desafiándola a que lo negara. Candy apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Juntó unas ramas más de eucalipto y las ató con un alambre.

- ¿No es cierto? -le insistió Benjamín.

-Una vez estuve enamorada de él - confesó bastante molesta-. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Dos pares de cejas se arquearon con escepticismo.

-Eso terminó -insistió. Cletus ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿No sigues, esto, enamorada?

-No, no sigo enamorada -los miró con expectación-. ¿Se creen capaces de mantenerse al margen de esto? -sugirió.

-Solo tratábamos de ayudar -le dijo Cletus. Candy se armó de paciencia.

-Lo sé. Pero no me han ayudado; al contrario, así me resulta más difícil.

-Yo me casaré contigo -dijo Benjamín. Cletus y Candy lo miraron boquiabiertos.

-Lo haré -dijo Benjamín, mientras se ponía colorado como un tomate-. Quiero decir, si estás buscando a alguien que te quiera... -un par de ojillos azul pálido la miraron con insolencia. Candy sintió una inmensa ternura hacia el viejo. Dejó la rama de eucalipto y abrazó a Benjamín.

-Oh, Ben -Candy le besó la colorada mejilla-. Eres tan bueno conmigo.

-Lo digo en serio -dijo con nerviosismo-. De verdad.

-Aprecio tu ofrecimiento; sabes que sí. Y los quiero a los dos -sonrió y miró también a Cletus-. Pero no cómo deseo querer al hombre con quien me case. Y tampoco -añadió con cierta nostalgia- es lo que deseo que él sienta hacia mí.

- ¿Y no crees que Albert siente eso? -Cletus le preguntó, pasados unos momentos. Candy sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Fue... un error. Cometimos un error. Casarme con él sería cometer otro-miró a uno y luego al otro, buscando su aprobación. Los dos hombres la miraron y sacudieron la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Que le dijeran que Albert la amaba como ella siempre lo había amado? Pero de haberlo hecho, no habría servido de nada. Tendría que oírlo de labios de Albert para creerlo. Y Albert jamás le hablaría de amor; Albert solo hablaría del deber y la responsabilidad. Y Candy no deseaba ser simplemente otra más de sus responsabilidades. Ojala se marchara.

Y si no quería hacerlo por voluntad propia, Candy se encargaría de ayudarlo...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sentimientos Equivocados**

**Capítulo 5**

**Adaptación...creo que ya saben, jajaja**

* * *

NO DEBERÍA resultarle tan complicado. Albert estaba acostumbrado a llevar su negocio por teléfono y fax, a los correos electrónicos y a los teletextos. Y si sus hombres de negocios tailandeses no podían desplazarse hasta Dubuque, mala suerte. Pasaría sin ellos.

Pero nada marchaba bien; nada en absoluto. Los mensajes se perdían o resultaban indescifrables.

Se encontraba la mesa limpia de papeles y la papelera vacía en cuanto ponía un pie fuera de la habitación. Proyectos en los que llevaba meses trabajando, se desvanecían así sin más.

La nueva línea de teléfono no dejaba de desconectarse. El técnico dijo que no entendía el problema, pero fue hasta allí para comprobarlo in situ. Al hombre le pareció que todo estaba perfectamente. Le preguntó a Candy si tenía el mismo problema con la línea del hostal, pero ella le dijo que no. Fue casi lo único que comentó al respecto. Parecía evitarlo la mayor parte del tiempo y la otra parte estaba justamente donde tenía que estar él, pasando la aspiradora, dando martillazos o llevando a grupos de huéspedes a ver la habitación.

Siempre había tenido la romántica fantasía de que las mujeres embarazadas se mostraban serenas y sosegadas. Candy no estaba ni sosegada ni serena. En cualquier caso, tres días después, empezó a cansarlo. No podía llevar el negocio como lo haría cualquier mujer embarazada. Candy no.

Embarazada y todo, aparte de dirigir el hostal tenía al mismo tiempo que volver a decorar la casa.

Una tarde la encontró colgando unos cuadros que había comprado recientemente en una subasta pública. Los colgaba en un sitio, luego los descolgaba, y los llevaba a otra habitación, para seguidamente repetir la misma operación; sobre todo en habitaciones a donde Albert hubiera decidido escapar para poder trabajar un poco.

-Aquí ya has estado -le recordó cuando entró en la biblioteca con un marco enorme lleno de fotos antiguas de edificios de Dubuque.

-Lo sé. Creí que podría encontrar un sitio mejor -se encogió de hombros-. Pero no -tenía la cara colorada de tanto esfuerzo. Empezó a levantarlo de nuevo.

- ¡Maldita sea! Dámelo -Albert se lo quitó de las manos-. ¿Dónde lo quieres?

-Ahí -señaló un trozo de pared sobre unos viejos estantes de cerezo empotrados y Albert levantó el engorroso cuadro

-. No, allí -se volvió hacia el otro lado y señaló un lugar sobre la nueva bañera de hidromasaje-. Así podrán contemplar algo mientras se bañan.-Albert bajó el cuadro y lo llevó al otro lado de la habitación. Se quitó los mocasines y se subió al borde de la bañera.

-Pues yo no lo miraría si estuviera compartiendo la bañera con otra persona –le dijo, volviendo la cabeza. Candy se puso aún más colorada de lo que estaba.

-Cuélgalo y ya está -contestó en tono cortante. Albert lo colgó.

-Ya está -hizo una pausa y contempló el cuadro-. Quizá quedaría mejor sobre las estanterías.

Albert bajó de la bañera.

-Lo siento, tesoro, pero se va a quedar donde está.

-Pero...-Se volvió hacia ella.

-Escucha. Está bien.

-Entonces lo cambiaré yo.-Albert se puso entre ella y el cuadro. Pero antes de poder echarle la bronca, lo interrumpió el estridente timbre del teléfono. Era Elinor. Estaba intentando pasar por la aduana un cargamento de telas de la India y necesitaba que Albert firmara los papeles que ya le había enviado por fax.

-Tengo que ir arriba a por ellos.-Pero los documentos no estaban allí. Le habían vuelto a limpiar la mesa y la papelera estaba vacía. No fue capaz de encontrar los papeles por ninguna parte. Fuera, en el vestíbulo, oyó a Candy pasando la aspiradora. Estaba intentando librarse de él. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? -le preguntó al día siguiente, cuando volvió a la habitación Coleman después del desayuno con un montón de faxes en la mano y se tropezó con una escalera nada más entrar. Candy estaba subida a ella.

-Arrancando el papel. ¿Qué te parece?-Albert la miró muy enfadado.

-Parece como si estuvieras intentando matarte, ahí subida. Bájate.

-No.-Se dio la vuelta y siguió con su tarea. ¿No? Albert sintió que le apretaba la corbata pero al ir a aflojársela se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta una camiseta. Dejó caer el montón de faxes al suelo, estiró los brazos y agarró a Candy de las caderas, levantándola de la escalera.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? -en cuanto estuvo en el suelo se volvió, tremendamente enojada.

- ¿Y por qué no me voy a atrever cuando estás haciendo una estupidez tan grande?

- ¡Es mi trabajo! La posadera es responsable del mantenimiento del hostal. Puedes leer en qué consiste mi trabajo.

-Haré algo mejor que eso; cambiaré la descripción de tu maldito trabajo. ¡No te vuelvas a subir a esa escalera!

-Pero tengo que hacerlo; lo tengo en la lista. Elie y yo hicimos una lista el invierno pasado en donde apuntamos qué habitaciones había que pintar y cuáles que empapelar. Los vapores de la pintura son malos para el bebé pero el papel no lo es. Lo he hecho cientos de veces. ¿Quién crees que empapeló todo esto?

Albert no la había soltado y Candy intentó ignorar el roce de sus manos. Albert le soltó las caderas, cuyo tacto no le permitían hablar con coherencia, y la agarró de las muñecas, que le parecieron menos tentadoras.

-Tú. Pero entonces no estabas embarazada. ¿Verdad? -añadió tras una pausa. Finalmente Candy consiguió apartarle las manos con brusquedad.

- ¡Sabes de más que no!

-Bueno, pues ahora lo estás; de mi hijo, por más señas. Así que no te vas a volver a subir en esa escalera. Candy desvió la mirada. Punto muerto. Entonces se volvió y lo miró con indignación.

-Hay que hacerlo.

-Entonces contrataré a alguien para que lo haga.

-El dinero lo resuelve todo, ¿no, Albert?-Él apretó los dientes. Sabía que estaba intentando provocarlo; Candy sabía que de cualquier modo el dinero no le importaba. Aunque, en realidad, ella solo estaba buscando pelea.

-El dinero resolverá este asunto -le dijo con toda la calma que le fue posible-. Llama a algún hombre que pueda venir a arrancar el papel.

- ¿Hombre? -Candy dijo con desdén-. ¿No te parece algo machista? Albert apretó los dientes.

-Vale. Llama a una mujer, a unas trillizas o a una hiena de dos cabezas. ¡Me da igual! Pero no te vuelvas a subir ahí. Candy lo miró con rabia y él le devolvió la mirada. Sonó el teléfono de Albert, pero no lo contestó inmediatamente.

-Voy a contestar esta llamada en la biblioteca -le dijo, alzando una mano al ver que iba a protestar No me importa si está reservada esta noche. Pueden esperar si quieren o si no, que se vayan a otro sitio. Tengo trabajo y voy a hacerlo. Aquí. Y tú no vas a impedírmelo. Lo único que vas a hacer es dejar de subirte a escaleras.- Otro estridente timbrazo puntualizó sus palabras.

- ¿Alguien va a contestar? -gritó Cletus.

-Andrew. Un momento -apretó un botón y la miró enfurecido-. ¿Te has enterado?-Durante varios segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Buscaré a alguien a quien le haga falta el trabajo -dijo Candy. Alzó la cabeza, pasó por delante de él y bajó las escaleras. Por detrás no parecía que estuviera embarazada. Estaba como siempre: como una mujer muy sexy con las piernas más bonitas y largas del mundo. Tan solo el suave balanceo de sus caderas delataba los cambios en su cuerpo. Pero Candy seguía teniendo los andares más sensuales que había visto en su vida, pensaba tragando saliva. La luz de llamada en espera seguía parpadeando. En ese momento sonó el número del fax. Albert ignoró el fax y apretó el botón del teléfono.

-Ya era hora -dijo Elinor con irritación-. Al señor Rajchakit le gustaría hablar contigo. Está esperando. Es conferencia.

-Ah... -Albert se lanzó a hablar con sus nociones de tailandés-. ¡Sa waht! Dee Krahp, señor Rajchakit. Ya no había tiempo para seguir pensando en las piernas de Candy. No fue la semana más provechosa de su vida, de eso estuvo seguro. Consiguió arreglar unos cuantos asuntos, aunque con más dificultad que de haber estado en Nueva York. Incluso tranquilizó al señor Rajchakit, prometiéndole que se reunirían en Nueva York en el plazo de dos semanas. Albert no estaba seguro de poder ir tampoco. Dependía de la rapidez con la que Candy volviera a razonar, o de si conseguía o no echarlo de allí.

No quería reconocerlo, pero Candy lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Cada vez que se ponía a trabajar había siempre un jaleo y un ruido tremendos. En cambio, Candy conseguía crear un ambiente apacible en torno a los huéspedes. Mientras que él estaba de papel pintado, de polvo y de pintura hasta el cuello, el resto de la gente parecía disfrutar de un remanso de paz. Le costó cinco días darse su primer respiro. Pensó que lo había conseguido porque la había engañado al meterse a trabajar en Las Dependencias del Capitán sin que ella se enterara. Sabía que la habitación estaba reservada para esa noche, pero él mismo había contestado a la llamada de los huéspedes, una pareja en su luna de miel, avisándolos de que iban a llegar tarde.

Estupendo, había pensado, y se encerró allí sin decírselo a Candy. Se pasó tres horas sin que nadie lo molestara y adelantó trabajo que Elinor le había enviado por fax. Incluso consiguió hacer un par de llamadas sin ser interrumpido. A las seis se sentía como si hubiera conquistado la cima del Everest. Retiró el último folio de papel de la mesa, se puso de pie y se estiró con ganas. Le dolía la espalda de haber pasado tanto tiempo encorvado sobre la mesa.

-Estás anquilosado, Albert -se reprendió. Recogió los papeles, echó una mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba lista para los huéspedes y luego salió al pasillo. En la casa reinaba silencio. Tras las puertas de las habitaciones del señor y la señora Shields se oía el murmullo de las conversaciones de los huéspedes. Había una pareja en el Salón de las Rosas bebiendo unas copas de jerez y leyendo el periódico. Albert habría supuesto que Candy estaría allí, enseñando a los huéspedes las torres de las iglesias y contándoles toda la historia local. Pero no estaba.

- ¿Dónde está Candy? –Albert le preguntó a Errol Flynn, que estaba enroscado bajo un macetero.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, pero Albert no fue a contestarla. Le habían dicho muy claramente que ese no era su trabajo. Se agachó y empezó a rascarle las orejas a Wallace, que también estaba por allí. El timbre sonó de nuevo. Albert esperó, aguardando a oír las pisadas de Candy saliendo de la cocina. La pareja del Salón de las Rosas lo miró con expectación. Albert arrugó el entrecejo y se asomó al office.

- ¿Candy?

Pasó del office a la cocina, pero allí no había nadie. Por la puerta de servicio vio a Cletus en el jardín trasero, regando unos arriates de flores, pero Candy tampoco estaba con él. Albert fue a contestar la puerta pero Benjamín se le había adelantado y en ese momento estaba invitando a los huéspedes a pasar.

-. . .no soy tan rápido como solía ser -se disculpaba ante las dos señoras que habían estado llamando al timbre-. Debería haber estado aquí para recibirlas; vivo ahí abajo -señaló con la cabeza hacia la casita que había un poco más abajo por el camino-. Permítanme que les lleve las maletas. Este es Albert -dijo al pasar junto a él-. Y ese es Wallace Beery. Albert sonrió y Wallace ronroneó. Benjamín acompañó a los huéspedes al piso superior.

- ¿Dónde está Candy?

-Me pidió que cuidara del hostal durante unas horas -dijo Benjamín volviendo la cabeza-. Por aquí, señoras.

Benjamín se encargó de recibir a los huéspedes el resto de la tarde. Candy tampoco se presentó a cenar y Albert se preguntó si habría salido. Desde que había estado allí no se había tomado ningún día libre, y por supuesto tenía derecho a ello, pero podría habérselo dicho, pensaba bastante molesto. Preparó algo de cenar para Benjamín y él, esperando que el locuaz de Benjamín le contara dónde había ido. Pero Benjamín no dijo nada de ella.

Le contó historias de cuando él y Walter navegaban en barco por el Mississippi. A Albert le parecieron idílicas; un tipo de vida como la de Tom Sawyer y Huck Fian. Albert recordó que en una ocasión, cuando Walter aún vivía, habían salido en barca hasta una de las islas, donde habían hecho una fogata para asar la comida; luego sequedaron contándose historias hasta bien entrada la noche. Candy también estuvo allí esa noche, con los ojos brillantes y el semblante risueño, deseando escuchar el relato siguiente. Recordó haberla estado observando, asombrado y divertido al mismo tiempo por su avidez y entusiasmo.

Después de aquello, ella también quiso intentar construir una balsa y al día siguiente se puso manos a la obra. Albert había pensado que se daría por vencida a las pocas horas, pero se había equivocado. Le costó tres días cortar las maderas y juntarlas, trabajando todo el tiempo con obstinación. Recordaba el día que la terminó y la sacó en su primer viaje, lo radiante que estaba Candy, lo satisfecha que se la veía por haberlo conseguido. Se ensució, la picaron los mosquitos y el sol le quemó la piel, pero estaba seguro de que jamás había visto a alguien con una sonrisa tan llena de felicidad. Entonces recordó haber visto esa misma sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios la noche que habían estado juntos.

Cuando Benjamín se marchó, Albert se sentó solo en el salón, mirando la ciudad y el río, y pensó en esos meses, en esa noche, y en Candy. Pocas veces se había permitido a sí mismo pensar en ella desde la noche en que habían dormido juntos. Y no había querido pensar en Candy porque en aquella época ella estaba prometida a Kurt.

Aquella mujer que apenas conocía iba a ser la madre de su hijo. ¡Pero en ese momento no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni de con quién! Empezó a pasearse por el salón con inquietud. ¡Maldita Candy! Dieron las nueve, las diez y las once y Candy no aparecía. ¿Habría salido con amigos? ¿Con Kurt quizá? La idea le puso nervioso. Fue junto al teléfono, abrió la guía y buscó el teléfono de Kurt. Lo marcó, preguntándose qué diría cuando le contestara. Pero Kurt no estaba y saltó el contestador.

-Soy Kurt Masters. He salido. Por favor deje su mensaje después de oír la señal. Albert colgó el teléfono con fuerza. ¿Que había salido? ¿Con Candy? ¡Maldición! ¡Tenía que averiguarlo inmediatamente! Llamaron al timbre y recibió a los recién llegados, que era la pareja que iba a ocupar Las Dependencias del Capitán.

-Espero que no se haya tenido que quedar levantado solo por nosotros -dijo la novia, sonriendo. Albert sacudió la cabeza.

-No -a pesar de su preocupación, sonrió al verlos. La chica seguía con el vestido de novia y llevaba en la mano un piso entero de la tarta; el novio, con su elegante esmoquin, tenía una caja de pizza en la mano.

-No comimos nada durante el banquete -le explicó la novia-. Espero que no le importe.-Albert sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado. Los acompañó a la habitación y les expresó sus mejores deseos, allí, añadiendo que esperaba que la botella de champaña que Candy siempre dejaba enfriando en el cubo de hielo fuera un buen acompañamiento para la pizza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la champaña no estaba Frunció el ceño, extrañado. Candy no solía olvidarse de detalles así. Había esperado que entrara después de salir él, pero ya se había marchado.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo. Los recién casados tienen derecho a una botella de champaña.-El novio lo miró sonriente, mientras la novia se metía en la boca un trozo de pizza.

- ¿Sería posible que nos trajera un par de cervezas en lugar de la champaña?

-Claro -dijo Albert-. Lo que quieran.-Les subió un cartón de seis cervezas.

-Aquí tienen. Si necesitan algo más, díganmelo.

-No necesitaremos nada más -le aseguró la novia, volviéndose a sonreír a su marido. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos miraron a la bañera de hidromasaje y luego a la cama.

-De acuerdo -dijo Albert, que seguidamente salió y cerró la puerta. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Candy?

Llamó a su puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, pero por debajo vio luz. ¿Habría estado allí todo el día?

- ¿Candy?

Nada. Albert esperó.

- ¿Candy? -repitió en tono más firme. Finalmente oyó unos pasos y la puerta se abrió. Albert la miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

-Nada.-Le estaba mintiendo. Jamás la había visto con tan mal aspecto. Estaba pálida y tenía los labios oscuros, los ojos hundidos y grandes ojeras. Empujó la puerta y pasó a la pequeña sala.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-Candy se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros torpemente.

-Solo son... contracciones.

- ¿Contracciones? ¿Ya? ¿Vas a tener al niño ahora?

-No. Por supuesto que no -se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, al menos espero que no -dijo con aprensión. Albert soltó una palabrota y le echó el brazo por los hombros, instándola a entrar en su dormitorio.

-Tienes que meterte en la cama.

-Estaba en la cama.

-Lo siento. ¿Por qué diablos no me has dicho nada?-Ella no contestó. Intentó librarse de él pero Albert no se dejó. Se quedó junto a ella, retiró el edredón y, una vez sentada, le levantó los pies y la ayudó a acostarse.

- ¿Has llamado al médico?

-Esta vez no.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con esta vez no? ¿Cuántas veces te ha pasado esto, mierda?

-No digas palabrotas -dijo con recelo-. El bebé puede oírte.

-Los bebés reaccionan al tono de voz, no a las palabras -no sabía si era verdad o no pero le pareció bastante lógico-. Llama al médico.

-No hay por qué. Me va a decir que me tumbe y eso es lo que he estado haciendo -estaba blanca como la sábana.

- ¿Cuándo han empezado?

-A la hora de la comida.

- ¡A la hora de la comida!

-No me dan con regularidad -se apresuró a decir-. Bueno, no con demasiada regularidad -volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y Albert la vio tragar saliva.

-Voy a llamar al médico.-Ella hizo ademán de incorporarse.

-No hace falta que lo hagas.

-Creo que sí. ¡Ni siquiera conozco a tu médico! ¿Cómo se llama?-Por un momento Albert creyó que no se lo iba a decir y se preguntó si tendría que recurrir a zarandearla para sacarle el nombre.

-Doctor Bastrop –dijo a regañadientes-. Pero no deberías molestarlo; hoy es sábado por la noche.

- ¿Es que los bebés solo nacen de lunes a viernes de nueve a cinco? –Albert encontró el número en el listín y lo estaba marcando al tiempo que hablaba.

- ¡No podrá hacer nada por mí! Te va a decir que me meta en la cama y descanse.

-Ya veremos –dijo Albert-. Buenas noches, soy Albert Andrew. Por favor, quisiera hablar con el doctor Bastrop, inmediatamente.- Cinco minutos después iban de camino al hospital. Candy se dio cuenta de por qué Albert era un buen presidente de empresa. Sin alzar la voz ni presionar a nadie, consiguió que el centro médico al completo se volcara con ellos. De haber llamado ella seguiría todavía en su habitación. Pero Albert exigió acción.

-Venga -le dijo mientras colgaba y le tendía la mano-. Nos vamos al hospital. Candy no se movió. Estaba acurrucada en la cama con los brazos alrededor del abdomen. Le estaba dando una contracción y sacudió la cabeza con rapidez.

-No seas ridícula. El médico ya va para allá. Aun así Candy no se movió. Respiraba superficialmente. Al verla tan quieta Albert se dio cuenta.

-Te está dando una ahora -afirmó-. ¿Te duele? Sacudió la cabeza y respiró por la nariz.

-No tanto. En realidad no me duelen, solo es que... -intentó aparentar calma, pero no lo consiguió- ¿Y si fuera a nacer ya? ¡Es demasiado pronto!

-Pues por eso tengo que llevarte al hospital -estaba tan cerca que Candy sentía su aliento en el brazo-. ¿Se te pasa? ¿Puedes sentarte? Ella asintió temblorosa.

-Pues arriba -le echó el brazo por la espalda y la ayudó a sentarse; después le colocó el otro brazo por debajo de las rodillas-. Te llevaré. Candy se puso tensa.

- ¡Ni hablar! -se cerró la bata bastante enfadada-. Sal de aquí.

-Tienes que ir al hospital, Candy.

-Iré, pero primero me tengo que vestir; o sea que sal de aquí para que pueda hacerlo. Albert vaciló pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-Te espero en la puerta. Salió y la cerró, pero no se movió de allí. Cuando estuvo sola se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Pero de repente le dio otra contracción mientras se estaba poniendo un suéter. Fue más fuerte que las anteriores y Candy se agachó, muerta de miedo. Muchos problemas se evitarían si perdiera el bebé. ¡Pero no quería perderlo! Fue lo primero que pensó nada más enterarse que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Candy? -dijo Albert en tono bajo, pero persistente.

-Espera -terminó de ponerse el suéter.

- ¿Estás lista? -dijo Albert mientras ella se sentaba a ponerse las sandalias. Y si lo estaba o no, no pareció importarle porque abrió la puerta.

-Espera, lo hago yo -y en menos de un segundo se había arrodillado y le estaba metiendo los pies en los zapatos. Sus cortos y rubios cabellos le rozaban las piernas embutidas en unos tejanos. Tardó un momento en abrocharle los zapatos, pero se le daba mejor que a ella.

-Es un gusto que alguien te ponga los zapatos –dijo sin poder evitarlo. La miró y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Era la primera vez que se sonreían el uno al otro desde que había cruzado la puerta hacía una semana.

-Venga -Albert la ayudó a levantarse-. Vamos.

-Tengo que llamar a Benjamín. Alguien tiene que estar pendiente del hostal y del teléfono.

-Ya lo he llamado yo.-Cuando llegaron a la puerta Benjamín subía por las escaleras del porche. No se había peinado y llevaba la camisa por fuera.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó a Candy; sin esperar respuesta miró a Albert-. No dejes que le ocurra nada malo, ¿me has oído?- Albert asintió.

-Perfectamente.-Cuando llegaron por la puerta de urgencias el médico ya los estaba esperando.

Era un hombretón con el cabello entrecano y un enorme bigote de morsa; tenía un carácter amable y campechano que a Candy le hacía sentirse segura. Le sonrió.

-Querías animarme la noche del sábado, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento -balbuceó Candy-. Estoy segura de que no es nada. Solo es que él... -miró a Albert que seguía agarrándola del codo.

- Bueno, quería estar seguro.-El doctor Bastrop miró a Albert. Sabía que Candy no había deseado hacer partícipe de su embarazo al padre del bebé. Al él no le parecía bien, pero no había dicho nada. En ese momento parecía estar evaluando a Albert. Este lo miró sin pestañear. Finalmente el doctor Bastrop asintió.

-Bueno, será mejor que echemos un vistazo, ¿vale?-Albert fue a seguirlos a la sala donde iba a examinarla pero el doctor Bastrop se volvió y le dijo:

-En esto no nos puede ayudar. Vaya a pasear por el pasillo. Lo llamaré en cuanto sepa lo que ocurre. Por un momento Candy pensó que Albert iba a discutir con el doctor. Pero de repente asintió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Esperaré aquí.-El examen le molestó un poco, pero Candy sabía que era lo normal. Cuando el doctor terminó Candy se volvió a vestir y se sentó en el borde de la camilla, intentando descifrar la expresión del médico. No parecía muy seguro.

- ¿Cada cuánto tiempo dices que te han dado?

-A ratos cada minuto, otros cada cinco.

- ¿Desde esta tarde? -tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, la miró y luego se miró los dedos otra vez.

- ¿Va a nacer ahora? -le preguntó al ver que él no decía nada más.

-Espero que no. Vaya a buscar al padre -le dijo a la enfermera. Dos segundos después Albert entró a toda prisa.

- ¿Está bien?

-Candy está bien.

- ¿Y el bebé? ¿Ya va a nacer?

-Aún no lo sé.

- ¿No puede averiguarlo? -Albert le preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Lo sabré.

-Pero...

-Creo que si descansas y te lo tomas con tranquilidad, las contracciones desaparecerán. Este tipo de contracciones falsas suelen darles a las mujeres que ya han tenido algún hijo. No me preocuparía tanto si este fuera tu tercero, tu cuarto, o incluso tu segundo hijo. Pero para ser primeriza, no lo sé. Si dieras a luz ahora el bebé tendría muchas posibilidades de vivir. Muchos bebés sietemesinos sobreviven, e incluso de seis meses, pero la Naturaleza prefiere tomarse los nueve meses –miró Candy y luego a Albert.

-Está bien, me tomaré las cosas con más tranquilidad -dijo Candy, inmediatamente.

Es lo que yo estaba diciendo antes de venir.

-Tomarte las cosas con tranquilidad no va a ser suficiente -dijo el doctor Bastrop-. Vas a tener que parar del todo.

- ¿Parar?

-Sí, parar -dijo el médico con firmeza-. No sé si has estado haciendo grandes esfuerzos últimamente, pero está claro que hay algo que está desbaratando los planes. Candy sintió que Albert se volvía a mirarla y se le subieron los colores.

- ¡Tenía cosas que hacer! Yo no quería... -su voz se fue apagando-. No estaba intentando... -volvió la cabeza, intentando no echarse a llorar.

-No importa lo que estuvieras haciendo, Candy, pero ahora no puedes seguir haciéndolo. Tienes que aminorar el paso –dijo con tesón-. Y eso significa nada de levantar pesos, nada de escaleras, nada de correr.

- ¡Vivo en un segundo piso!

-La trasladaremos al primero –dijo Albert casi al mismo tiempo y la miró, como desafiándola a discutírselo-. Y dejará de hacer cosas. Se quedará en la cama lo que le queda de embarazo si usted lo cree conveniente.- A Candy le molestó su petulancia. Pero el doctor Bastrop asintió con la cabeza, complacido.

-Bien. Ya era hora de que alguien cuidara de ti -le dijo a Candy.

- ¡Sé cuidarme yo solita! -protestó y luego se encogió al sentir otra contracción. El doctor Bastrop le colocó las manos sobre el abdomen y no las retiró hasta que no cesó la contracción.

-Sé que eres capaz de cuidarte tú sola, Candy -le dijo cuando por fin cedió-. Durante todo este tiempo has hecho lo mejor para el bebé. Espero que sigas haciéndolo. Simplemente debes estar contenta de que tu hombre está dispuesto a ayudarte.- « ¡Él no es mi hombre!», quería gritar Candy. «Nunca lo ha sido. Tan solo es el padre de mi hijo». Se apretó los ojos con las manos y se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-Llévesela a casa y métala en la cama -le dijo a Albert el doctor Bastrop, de hombre a hombre-. Mímela -hizo una pausa-. Y mantenga los dedos cruzados

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sentimientos Equivocados**

**Capítulo 6**

**Adaptación**

* * *

- ¡NO PUEDES echarlos! -dijo Candy mientras Albert la dejaba en una silla de la cocina y se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia la biblioteca, donde él había decidido que Candy iba a pasar la noche.

- ¡Son nuestros huéspedes!

-Lo entenderán -dijo Albert al salir de la cocina.-Candy intentó levantarse, pero al oír el ruido de la silla chirriando contra el suelo, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. La cara que puso fue suficiente para dejarla clavada en el sitio y Candy se sentó de nuevo.

-Eso está mejor. Quédate ahí y no se te ocurra moverte hasta que yo vuelva.-Vigílala -le dijo a Benjamín-. Dentro de un rato tendré una habitación lista para ti. Candy cerró los ojos y gimió. Benjamín la miró y se acercó, alarmado.

- ¿Te duele? ¿Por qué no te han dejado allí si te duele?-Candy sonrió débilmente.

-No me duele. Es que estoy preocupada.

- ¿Por el bebé?

-Por lo que está haciendo Albert.

-Albert está haciendo lo que debe -dijo el hombre con genio-. Ocupándose de las cosas; y de ti. ¿Sería aquella una conspiración masculina? La puerta se abrió.

-Se han marchado -dijo Albert-. Voy a cambiar las sábanas.

- ¿Los despertaste? -Candy estaba horrorizada.

-Dudo que estuvieran durmiendo -dijo en tono seco; sonrió con ironía-. De cualquier manera, lo han entendido. Les he prometido invitarles un fin de semana a la casa y me los he llevado a otra habitación para pasar la noche.

-No tenemos ninguna habitación libre.

-Les he metido en la tuya.

- ¿En la mía? -lo miró, asustada. Sus dependencias eran sencillas, casi austeras, carentes de las comodidades que tenían las destinadas a los huéspedes.

-No he podido meterlos en la habitación Coleman, sobre todo porque está llena de engrudo -Albert la miró y arqueó una ceja-. Creo, Candy cariño, que te ha salido el tiro por la culata.

Le entraron ganas de sacarle la lengua, pero decidió volver la cabeza para no ver aquella maldita sonrisa de superioridad.

-Volveré contigo dentro de un momento.-Candy se recostó en el respaldo, agarrándose el estomago con las manos mientras le daba otra contracción. Albert la vio y puso cara de preocupación.

-Vengo enseguida.-Lógicamente, porque era también lo más sensato, Albert supuso que debería esperar que perdiera el bebé. Eso rompería para siempre los lazos entre ellos, resolvería sus problemas y les simplificaría la vida a los dos. Pero solo de pensarlo le entraba un pánico tremendo. El hecho de trasladar, o echar si fuera necesario, a los huéspedes era lo que menos le preocupaba. Los despediría a todos, si con ello fuera a ayudar a que su hijo naciera normalmente. Pero no serviría para nada, tan solo para disgustarla aún más. A Candy le encantaba el hostal, disfrutaba de su trabajo. La Casa de los Escudos debería haber sido de ella.

Y él se aseguraría de que así fuera en el futuro. Pero de momento su principal tarea era conseguir que reposara y estuviera tranquila. Recogió unas cuantas cosas que había en su dormitorio para que estuviera presentable para la pareja que había echado de la biblioteca. Luego buscó en sus cajones ropa interior limpia para el día siguiente, sintiéndose como un mirón mientras revolvía entre las braguitas y sujetadores. Después de acomodar a la pareja en la habitación de Candy, volvió y preparó la cama en la biblioteca. Jamás había preparado una cama con tanta rapidez en su vida. No la hizo demasiado bien pero lo importante era que ella pudiera tumbarse cuanto antes.

Volvió a la cocina y se sintió aliviado al encontrarla donde la había dejado.

-Tienes la cama lista -dijo-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien.-Pero a Albert le parecía que seguía pálida. Candy fue a incorporarse y Albert se apresuró a ayudarla.

- ¿Sigues teniendo contracciones? -le preguntó mientras la acompañaba a la habitación. Ella asintió pero no contestó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por caminar a paso normal. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Candy se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

-Gracias.-Le estaba despidiendo y Albert lo sabía.

-De nada.-Pero no se marchó. Caminó junto a ella hasta que los dos estuvieron dentro. Entonces cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Quedándome -ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero Albertla ignoró-. Te he traído el camisón -dijo y se lo pasó.

Ella se lo quitó de las manos con mucho genio y se metió en el baño. Él fue detrás de ella y entonces Candy se volvió.

-Sal de aquí -dijo-. No entres.-Había en su voz un trasfondo de pánico que lo inmovilizó. Él quería decirle que no fuera tonta, que ya la había visto desnuda. ¡Estaba claro que no se le iba a tirar encima esa noche! Pero Candy no razonaba. Él asintió. Candy se metió en el baño y cuando cerró la puerta él se levantó y se quedó junto a ella, por si acaso. Cinco minutos después, aunque a él le parecieron veinte, Candy abrió la puerta del baño. Sin decir nada, la agarró del brazo y sintió que se ponía tensa. Entonces la llevó hasta la cama y le retiró el edredón para que pudiera meterse.

-Bueno -dijo cuando ya se había acostado y tapado – ¿Contento? Ya estoy bien tapada. Ahora, buenas noches. Apagó la luz y la habitación quedó a oscuras, aparte de la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas.

-Buenas noches, Candy -dijo en voz baja. Luego, en lugar de marcharse, se sentó en una mecedora

- ¡Albert!

- ¿Qué? -contestó, ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Albert empezó a mecerse.

- ¿A ti qué te parece?

- ¡No te quedarás!

-Oblígame a marcharme -le dijo sosegadamente. Candy resopló con impaciencia.

-Sabes de más que no puedo.

-Lo sé.-

Pegó un puñetazo al edredón de plumas.

-Maldito seas, Albert Andrew. ¿Por qué haces esto? -parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Albert se levantó bruscamente.

-Oh, Dios mío, no llores.-La última vez que la había oído llorar se le había partido el alma, y eso que había sido por Kurt.

-No estoy llorando –contestó con indignación. Pero al decirlo se le quebró la voz y a través del edredón se agarró el estomago con fuerza. Albert fue y se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomándole de la mano. Ella intentó retirarla, pero él la agarró con fuerza.

-No, Candy. Te lo ruego. Tenía la mano helada. Albert le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar y finalmente Candy cedió y relajó la mano.

-No voy a dormir si me marcho -le dijo él-. Voy a estar preocupado por ti todo el tiempo.

-Estaré bien.

-Eso espero; pero tengo que quedarme. Es para estar seguro. Candy no le contestó.

- ¿Y mañana qué? -dijo lastimeramente momentos después-. Tengo que prepararel desayuno a las seis.

-Yo me ocuparé de eso.

-No puedes preparar el desayuno a dieciocho personas.

-Puedo –dijo Albert-. Y serán diecinueve; te traeré el desayuno a la cama -le sonrió en la oscuridad.

-No seas ridículo.

-Me parece que no soy yo el ridículo -le dijo con suavidad, sin dejar de acariciarle la mano-. No te preocupes por los desayunos, Candy. Nos apañaremos y todo saldrá bien.

- ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada! Lo ha dicho el médico -gimió.

-Tú me dirás lo que tengo que hacer -le ofreció y entonces sonrió-. Eso te gustará. Abrió la boca para discutir con él, pero luego suspiró y se recostó sobre los almohadones. Albert , que le tenía la mano apoyada sobre el abdomen, sintió una tensión extraña bajo sus dedos. Al instante todo su cuerpo se tensó y Candy aspiró profundamente y aguantó la respiración unos segundos. Albert arrugó el entrecejo.

- ¿Eso es una contracción?-Acostumbrado a tener siempre control sobre su propio cuerpo, le costaba imaginar lo que podría ser estar sujeto a unas fuerzas sobre las cuales nadie tenía poder. Se preguntó si Candy estaba molesta con él. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? En una noche había cambiado su vida, arruinado su compromiso y destruido su libertad. Albert la había deseado, había necesitado su consuelo y sus caricias. Y estando con ella la había sentenciado a una existencia de la que acabaría arrepintiéndose. La miró y se preguntó qué podría hacer para reparar el daño que le había hecho, para devolverle al menos parte de lo que había perdido.

* * *

No se acordaba de cómo se había dormido. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente no estaba en su cama y le costó unos segundos reconocer dónde estaba y por qué. Metió la mano bajo el edredón y se acarició el estomago. El bebé pareció moverse un poco pero no hubo contracción. Candy siguió acariciándola y esperó, apenas atreviéndose a respirar. Pasó uno minuto, dos, y empezó a contar. Entonces recordó que se había dormido contando y con Albert dándole la mano.

Después de cinco minutos sin que se hubiera producido ninguna contracción, respiró hondo y se sintió más relajada. Se tumbó sobre la espalda y entonces vio a Albert dormido en la mecedora junto a la cama. Estaba allí sentado, con los vaqueros puestos, la camisa por fuera y la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano que hacía de almohada. En la mesilla de noche vio una bandeja con un desayuno: zumo de naranja, tortitas, beicon y un cuenco con macedonia.

-Oh, Albert -susurró.-Pero él pestañeó y abrió los ojos; al momento se incorporó.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien -contestó, conmovida por su inquietud. Empezó a incorporarse y él casi saltó de la silla.

-Déjame ayudarte.-Sacudió la cabeza y la apoyó sobre el cabecero. Tenía que ir al baño, pero no iba a hacerlo mientras él estuviera allí. ¡Ya la había visto demasiadas veces en camisón y bata!

- ¿No te han dado más contracciones? -dijo, de pie junto a la cama.-Apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

-No -dijo y sonrió-. Creo que ya se me ha pasado -añadió en tono ligero, esperando que él entendiera que no había necesidad de quedarse con ella. Pero Albert no se movió.

-Te traje el desayuno antes, pensando que ibas a estar despierta para cuando volviera de dar de comer a las hordas. Supongo que estabas agotada.

-Creo que sí -contestó en voz baja; se sorprendió al ver que ya habían dado las diez-. ¿Quién está en la recepción? Habrá huéspedes que dejarán las habitaciones.

-Benjamín se está ocupando de todo eso. Subió temprano y me ayudó con el desayuno también. Cletus vendrá dentro de una hora. No te preocupes, Candy. Todo está controlado. Las tortitas están frías y el beicon también. Te traeré otra cosa.

-Puedo levantarme ahora -dijo-. Sí te vas -añadió significativamente.

-Me voy -dijo-. Pero vuelvo enseguida.

-No tienes por qué quedarte junto a mí todo el rato.-No le contestó, solo la miró. Candy alzó la barbilla, fingiendo estar perfectamente.

-Cinco minutos -le dijo Albert-. Ahora vuelvo.-Fiel a su palabra, le dio solo tiempo a lavarse la cara, cepillarse los dientes y el pelo antes de volver con un plato de huevos revueltos, tostadas, fruta y zumo. Colocó la bandeja junto a la cama, donde Candy estaba sentada.

-Gracias -dijo ella y esperó a que se marchara-. No tienes por qué quedarte.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Tomó una tostada y le dio un mordisco.

- ¿De qué?

-De lo de anoche.

-Lo de anoche ya ha pasado. Estoy bien. Últimamente he hecho demasiado esfuerzo; no volveré a hacerlo -prometió.

-No –dijo con seriedad-. No volverás a hacerlo.-Estaba apoyado contra la librería que había en la pared junto al cabecero de la cama y la miraba con gravedad. Candy le sonrió de oreja a oreja, intentando provocar una sonrisa en él, pero Albert no sonrió. Se apartó de la librería y empezó a caminar por la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-El otro día me dijiste que deseabas tener este hijo –dijo en tono desafiante.

-Es cierto -le contestó Candy, alzando la cabeza.

-Entonces no ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos días, ¿no?-Candy se ruborizó pero al mismo tiempo le irritó aquel comentario.

-Eso no lo sabía, ¿no crees? ¡Jamás haría nada adrede para hacerle daño a mi hijo!

-Nuestro hijo.-Candy apretó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado. No deseaba ver aquellos profundos ojos marrón oscuro traspasándola con la mirada; no quería que Albert la mirara y descubriera su deseo por él. ¿Dios mío, qué iba a hacer si el bebé sacaba los ojos de Albert?

-Nunca haría nada para hacerle daño al niño -le dijo con firmeza-. Debes saberlo.

- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres hacer lo que es mejor para él?-Ella entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?-Él se volvió y la miró de frente.

-Que te cases conmigo.

-De eso ya hemos hablado, Albert.

-Y ya entonces no me tragué lo que me contaste. Dices que quieres tener este hijo, pero no quieres cuidar de él.

- ¡Perdona! -tiró la tostada al plato hecha una furia-. ¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero o dejo de querer. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Una semana?

-Y en ese tiempo te he visto trabajando como una mula.

-Tenía que...

- ¡No tenías que hacer nada! ¡Lo has hecho porque has querido! Quieres ser independiente y también echarme de aquí. Todo tiene que ser como tú quieres. ¿Y eso te parece cuidar de tu hijo y quererlo? No me hagas reír.-Era la primera vez que Candy veía a Albert enfadado.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Yo creo que sí. Me parece que deberías dejar de reaccionar ante mí como una colegiala tonta y empezar a comportarte como una persona adulta.

- ¿Colegiala tonta? -apenas podía pronunciar las palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarla así?

-Piensa en alguien aparte de en ti misma para variar -le soltó Albert-. No se trata solo de lo que tú quieras, o de lo que yo quiera. ¡Se trata de lo que sea mejor para el niño! ¡Nuestro hijo! Tuyo y mío. El bebé no puede tomar esas decisiones; somos nosotros los que debemos tomarlas. Los dos; no solo tú.

-Tú eres el que no deja de mandarme y acosarme.-Él resopló.

- ¿Acosarte? -la miró, allí en la cama y luego a la bandeja del desayuno. Entonces arqueó las oyó acercarse y sentarse en una silla que había junto a la cama. De mala gana lo miró mientras él apoyaba los codos sobre las rodillas y la miraba con sus grandes ojos de mirada intensa.

- ¿Quieres que este bebé salga adelante?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Entonces le debes lo mejor. Y para que eso sea posible debes tomarte la vida con más calma. Eso fue lo que dijo el médico. Tienes que descansar, no ponerte nerviosa por nada, comer bien y dormir mucho. Y no puedes hacer todo eso si sigues al frente del hostal.

-Está bien, lo dejaré todo. Pero eso no significa que tenga que casarme contigo -dijo con dureza.

-Sí, si es que quieres conservar tu empleo.-Ella lo miró de hito en hito.

- ¿Me despedirías?

- ¡Sí! ¡Bueno, no! -se pasó la mano por los cabellos-. ¡Maldita sea, no lo sé! No, no te echaría; pero quiero que razones. Quiero... -suspiré-. Quiero que mi hijo lleve mi nombre. Se miraron en silencio.

- ¿Por qué? -Candy suspiró.

- ¡Porque es mi hijo! No quiero negarle lo que por derecho es suyo. ¡Es un Andrew, maldita sea! Candy se asombró de su insistencia, de su apasionamiento al desear un hijo con el que nunca había contado.

-O una Andrew -dijo ella, momentos después.

-O una Andrew -repitió Albert-. Sea como sea, no me importa. No quiero estar de espectador. Quiero que nuestro hijo sepa también lo que es el amor de un padre –dijo en voz baja, pero con una intensidad tremenda-. Si después de nacer el niño no quieres seguir casada conmigo, podemos divorciarnos.

- ¿Entonces qué más da? -le preguntó Candy.

-Hará que él, o ella, sea legítimo. Le probará al niño que me importaba lo suficiente como para querer asegurarme de que eso era así. Y me dará el derecho de opinar en cuanto a su educación.

-No pensaba negarte ese derecho.

-Entonces no me niegues la oportunidad de ser un marido y padre legítimo. Por favor -Albert estaba tan cerca que Candy recordó el áspero tacto de su mentón cuando habían estado juntos-. Haré que no te arrepientas -añadió al ver que ella no decía nada.

- ¿Que no me arrepienta?

-Elie debería de haberte dejado a ti el hostal, no a mí. Y lo habría hecho si no hubiera querido que me enterara de lo del niño. Cásate conmigo y me encargaré de ponerlo a tu nombre. Candy lo miró.

-Eso sería como casarme por dinero y yo no me casaría por dinero -dijo con firmeza-. ¡Jamás! Albert resopló con exasperación.

-Entonces cásate conmigo porque es lo mejor. Cásate conmigo porque quieres a ese niño.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Candy soñaba con casarse con Albert. Cuando era joven e inocente y creía que todo era posible, se había permitido soñar con ello. Solía quedarse despierta por las noches, imaginando que Albert Andrew le pedía en matrimonio. Menos mal que tenía imaginación, porque la realidad no se le parecía en nada.

-Piénsatelo -le había dicho Albert antes de abandonar el cuarto. Se lo pensó. Vio que lo que le estaba proponiendo era como un trato de negocios. Era, como decía él, lo más sensato, lo propio. Era lo mejor para el niño. Candy no tenía argumentos que ofrecerle. Se quedó sentada en la habitación durante mucho rato y debatió consigo misma. Pensó en todos los argumentos posibles para demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Pero lo cierto era que no lo estaba. Finalmente, tuvo que reconocer que casarse con Albert era, por el bien del niño, lo mejor.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sentimientos Equivocados**

**Capítulo 7**

**Adaptación**

* * *

NO IBA a ser un asunto de poca monta. En diez o quince años, cuando su hijo le preguntara por su boda, Albert quería poder decirle que habían hecho las cosas apropiadamente. Como era de esperar, Candy no estaba muy de acuerdo. Le había dicho que aceptaba su proposición, pero lo que él le contó después no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Tu madre? –dijo horrorizada-. ¿Quieres que venga tu madre? – Candy se puso colorada y al momento se quedó pálida.

-A mi madre le gustaría estar en mi boda -dijo de plano-. También a mis tías Carolyn y Grace y a mi tío Lloyd. A mis primos también -añadió-. Darcy, Catherine y Alexis.

- ¿Y por qué no invitamos de paso a todos los habitantes de Dubuque?

-Adelante. Puedes invitar a cuantos quieras -contestó Albert, ignorando su sarcasmo-. Benjamín vendrá, por supuesto; y también Cletus. ¿A quién más quieres invitar?- Candy se volvió y miró por la ventana de la cocina.

- ¡A nadie! ¡No quiero invitar a nadie! ¿Por qué quieres darle tanta importancia al asunto?

-Porque nos vamos a casar.

-Pues vaya casamiento.-Él se encogió de hombros.

-Es el único matrimonio que tenemos.-Candy no parecía convencida, pero no discutió más. Le dio la espalda y siguió preparando un ramo para una de las habitaciones. Eso lo podía hacer sentada y Albert no le dijo nada. Albert sabía que tan solo iba a casarse con él porque se lo dictaba su sentido común; sabía que Candy no lo amaba. Le pidió que llamara a un catering, a una floristería, a un violonchelista y a un panadero. Quería que prepararan un banquete, con flores, música... ¡Y una tarta nupcial!

Candy se dijo que Albert había perdido el juicio. No podía hacer de aquello un acontecimiento importante, ¿o sí? Aparentemente sí que podía, e iba a hacerlo. A las pocas horas de haberle dado el sí, los preparativos para la boda estaban en marcha. Llegada la noche tuvo que reconocer de nuevo su habilidad para manejar el mundo a su voluntad. No sabía lo que le había contado a su madre, tías y tío acerca de aquel precipitado matrimonio; solo sabía que su madre llegaría el miércoles.

-El resto llegará el viernes, y podremos casamos el domingo por la noche. ¿Te parece bien? -le preguntó, como si su opinión importara. Candy quería gritarle que no; que no le parecía bien. Pero había tomado la decisión de casarse con Albert y por ello asintió con la cabeza. De todos modos se sentía extraña y ridícula delante del personal encargado del catering o mientras hablaba con el florista. Pero aspiró profundamente y se tranquilizó, llevando a cabo con obstinación los planes que Albert le había sugerido. Y sabía que, a pesar de su vergüenza, todo aquello sería un día recuerdos de los que vivir. Porque llegaría el día en que no tendría nada más. Intentó serenarse, no pensar en ello. Cedió, aunque no de buena gana, y le permitió que trasladara sus cosas a la biblioteca mientras durara el embarazo.

- ¿Lo ves? -le dijo Albert una tarde, después de que Candy, sin moverse de la silla, le dijera a unos turistas cuáles eran los lugares más interesante para visitar-. Incluso tú puedes llevar una vida de ocio -sonrió. Candy le sacó la lengua. Lo que no iba a poder hacer, era enfrentarse a su madre con desenvoltura. ¿Cómo podía mirar a la madre de Albert a los ojos y fingir que aquella boda era como las demás?

-No es una boda como las demás -le dijo Albert cuando se lo comentó-. Es nuestra boda. No va a esperar que te muestres indiferente.

-Me odiará nada más yerme -dijo Candy-. ¡Creerá que te he tendido una trampa!

-A mi madre le sorprendió un poco -reconoció Albert-. Pero ella sabe bien lo que significa la pasión. Toda la vida estuvo colada por mi padre.

- ¡No es lo mismo!

-Pero eso ella no lo sabe.-Sus palabras tranquilizadoras no consiguieron ahuyentar sus miedos. Ella estaba colada por Albert, aunque él no lo supiera, pero él por ella no. Cuando el miércoles por la tarde Albert se fue a buscar a su madre al aeropuerto, Candy se quedó esperando con inquietud. Había pensado en ir con él y quitárselo de encima cuanto antes, pero finalmente decidió quedarse en casa porque había tres huéspedes a punto de llegar. Albert había querido que Candy cerrara el hostal, pero ella se había negado.

-Esto es un negocio -había argumentado-. No puedes cerrar un negocio por un capricho.-La miró como si fuera a discutir con ella, pero cerró la boca y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale. Haz lo que quieras -había dicho enojado-. Muy pronto el hostal será tuyo-. Por mucho que lo pensara él, Candy no había insistido por esa razón.

-Me quedaré para recibir a los huéspedes -fue todo lo que dijo. Albert se fue solo a buscar a su madre. Candy no sabía si había contado Albert la verdad de su relación. De habérselo dicho, la madre de Albert no le habría sonreído con tanta amabilidad cuando él las presentó. Intentó sonreírle del mismo modo, pero se sentía tan enorme y torpe y, peor aún, falsa. La madre de Albert debería estar saludando a la mujer amada por Albert, y no a alguien con quien él había querido cargar a causa de sus escrúpulos y su mala suerte.

-Esta es Candy -dijo Albert y tras sonreír a Candy de modo alentador-. Esta es mi madre, Amelia.

Candy jamás había tenido ningún problema al recibir a los huéspedes; tenía el don de hacer que la gente se sintiera a gusto allí. Pero en ese momento enmudeció.

-Me alegro tanto de conocerte, Candy -le dijo Amelia, tendiéndole la mano y acercándose a Candy para darle un beso en su colorada mejilla-. Ahora ya sé qué es una Candice White -le dijo a Albert sin soltarle la mano a Candy-. Y entiendo perfectamente por qué la tía Elie te la dejó en su testamento.

-Mi madre fue la primera en ver el testamento -le explicó Albert-. Se quedó extrañada. Candy tenía ganas de que la tragara la tierra. Al menos era de agradecer que cuando Amelia dijo que entendía perfectamente, la hubiera mirado a la cara y no al estomago. Albert le había dicho que su madre poseía un tacto exquisito y Candy lo creyó.

-Vete a hablar con tu secretaria o llama a las aduanas -Amelia le dijo a Albert- y déjame charlar un rato con Candy -al ver que vacilaba, Amelia hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera-. Venga. No la morderé. Te lo prometo. Candy consiguió sonreír.

-Vete, Albert; estaremos bien -le aseguró, y rezó para que fuera cierto. Amelia pareció entender que Candy era una chica reservada sin por ello hacer que se sintiera incómoda. En su lugar se interesó por los arreglos que Candy había hecho en el hostal. Y cuando vio que la joven estaba más tranquila, le preguntó por los preparativos de la boda. Candy le contó todo al detalle y se mostró satisfecha de lo que había conseguido. Entonces Amelia dijo:

- ¿Puedo ver el vestido?

- ¿Vestido? -suspiró Candy. Inmediatamente se puso pálida. De momento, Amelia parecía tan consternada como Candy, pero enseguida reaccionó y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Te has olvidado del vestido -dijo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. ¿Dónde demonios encontraría un vestido de la talla de un elefante? Era imposible. En su subconsciente debía de haberlo sabido y por eso ni siquiera había pensado en ese detalle.

-No necesito nada especial -se apresuró a decir-. En realidad, nada especial me cabría. Al fin y al cabo no soy una novia corriente -se miró la enorme pancita y luego a la madre de Albert con una sonrisa irónica.

-Ninguna novia es corriente -dijo Amelia con delicadeza-. Todas las novias son especiales y cada una merece llevar un vestido especial.

Era el vestido más bonito que Candy había visto en su vida; y era suyo. Lo había hecho para ella la increíble madre de Albert en los pocos días que quedaban para su boda. Cada vez que lo veía colgado en el ropero de la biblioteca, Candy tenía que pellizcarse para creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Puede hacer un vestido de novia en tres días? -le había preguntado Candy cuando habían vuelto de la tienda de telas, cargadas con los metros de seda, el encaje, las cremalleras y los botones.

-Bueno, no será un vestido de diseño -le había dicho Amelia-. Pero creo que nos apañaremos.

Ya era domingo por la mañana y mientras Amelia miraba a la joven de pie frente al espejo, con el vestido de seda y encaje, de cintura imperio y amplio escote, y mangas de encaje, esperó su veredicto.

-. ¿Te ves bien? -le preguntó por fin, al ver que Candy se miraba una y otra vez. Candy tan solo fue capaz de sonreír y dijo:

-Ay, sí.

Albert no sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso. Después de todo, no era más que una boda; tan solo lo que él y Candy debían hacer por el bien del niño que habían engendrado. ¿Entonces por qué temblaba de ese modo? Además, era la primera vez en su vida que la corbata parecía molestarle; y Albert llevaba corbata casi a diario. El violonchelista estaba tocando una pieza de lo más apropiada y muy conocida, pero Albert no recordaba el nombre. No era la pieza que marcaría la entrada de Candy, eso lo sabía, aunque no parecía poder dejar de mirar hacia las escaleras, como si Candy fuera a estar allí.

Al momento el músico dejó de tocar y Benjamín apareció en el rellano. Miró hacia abajo, donde estaba el grupo de familiares de Albert y Candy, y un par de amigos; luego miró a Albert. El murmullo cesó y entonces Benjamín asintió con la cabeza. El violonchelista volvió la página y empezó a tocar. De pie junto a la chimenea, Albert observó a Candy, agarrada a Benjamín y a su madre, bajando por las escaleras despacio, haciendo la entrada que su madre había prometido.

Parecía, pensaba Albert, como un ángel del cielo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al mirarla. Era la mezcla exacta entre un ángel y una diosa, con su gloriosa figura de madre cubierta de elegante seda color marfil, los brazos del más fino encaje y los pechos turgentes bajo el amplio escote del vestido que su madre le había confeccionado. Llevaba recogido el largo cabello rubio con un prendedor de flor de azahar. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos oscuros y de expresión seria mientras lo miraba sin pestañear. Estaba radiante, tal y como debía estar una novia.

Si al menos quisiera sonreír. Albert deseó que sonriera. Se adelantó casi antes de que ella llegara al final de las escaleras. Entonces le tendió la mano. Oyó que alguien murmuraba algo, unas risitas ahogadas. Pero no le importó, ni siquiera se fijó. Tan solo tenía ojos para ella. Recordó sus besos de aquella noche, recordó sus caricias y su sonrisa.

«Sonríe para mí», pensó.

-Queridos hermanos -empezó a decir el pastor.

Por el rabillo el ojo Albert vio que Candy palidecía y que se agarraba a él con fuerza. Entonces él empezó a acariciar los dedos temblorosos.

- ¿William, quieres tomar a Candice...?

Las palabras fluyeron con suavidad: amar, honrar, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, durante todos los días de la vida. Y entonces el pastor lo miró, esperando su respuesta.

-Sí, quiero -dijo.

- ¿Y tú, Candice, quieres a William como esposo para...? Albert miró sus manos unidas y el estomago de Candy, que era la razón que les había llevado hasta allí.

-Sí, quiero -dijo ella.

-Los anillos -

Albert alzó la cabeza bruscamente y Candy hizo lo propio. Se miraron. Albert sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando Candy y a ella le pasó lo mismo con él. Oh, Dios mío, se habían olvidado de los anillos. Cletus le dio un codazo; luego otro. Entonces le colocó un anillo en la palma de la mano. Albert lo miró. Cletus arqueó las cejas expresivamente, después dio un pisotón a Albert.

-Con este anillo te desposo -entonó el pastor y lo miró con expectación. Albert consiguió agarrar el anillo y alzó la mano de Candy. Tras unos segundos se lo puso. Candy lo miró y luego a Albert.

-Es el anillo de Elie -le dijo. Y entonces Candy le sonrió.

Menos mal que tenían a Benjamín, Cletus y Amelia, pensó Candt. Con la ayuda de sus amigos y familiares la boda salió redonda. Incluso había un anillo para Albert. Amelia le puso a Candy en la palma de la mano una alianza, segundos antes de que el pastor alzara la cabeza para mirar a Candy. Más tarde se enteró de que era el anillo que la madre de Albert le había dado a su marido.

-Espero que no crean que me estoy entrometiendo –dijo Amelia más tarde, durante el banquete. Habían terminado con la cena que había servido el encargado del catering: pollo Kiev con salsa de espárragos y patatas al horno, y estaban escuchando al tío de Albert que en ese momento hacía un brindis por los recién casados con gran entusiasmo.

-Por supuesto que no -le había dicho Candy. Sonrió a la mujer que iba a ser, durante el tiempo que fuera, su suegra. Le gustaba mucho la madre de Albert y deseó poder conservar la amistad con ella si algún día perdía a Albert.

-De todas maneras, un día iba a ser para Albert.-Se miró la alianza de diamantes que ella llevaba en el dedo. Si algún día se separaran, se la devolvería. Al pensar en su separación cuando acababan de casarse hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Se volvió un momento para refrenar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y sonreír de nuevo. Entonces, le dio una contracción. Le habían dado unas cuantas desde la noche en que Albert la había llevado al hospital. Seguramente aquella no sería más importante que las demás. De todos modos se llevó la mano al abdomen con discreción.

- ¿Estás bien? -Albert le susurró al oído, asustándola. Dejó caer la mano con rapidez y se volvió hacia él.

-Por supuesto.- Albert la miró a los ojos unos momentos.

-Me lo dirías si te encontraras mal, ¿no?

-Sí.

-...Y os deseo muchos años de felicidad en común -terminó de decir el tío Lloyd, alzando la copa de champaña. Albert, Amelia y el resto de los invitados bebieron a su salud. Candy dio un trago de su zumo de frutas, esperando que los deseos del tío se hicieran realidad. Se sentía como una impostora, engañándolos a todos.

-Vamos, queridos míos -dijo Amelia-. Ha llegado el momento de cortar la tarta.

A Candy le dio otra contracción mientras cortaban el pastel. Esa vez parecía venir desde atrás, como un gran espasmo, y Candy aspiró con fuerza. Sin querer, se le cayó de las manos en trozo de tarta que le estaba metiendo a Albert en la boca.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo –dijo Ambrose, que estaba haciéndoles fotos. -Pero Albert sacudió la cabeza.

-Con una es suficiente -buscó la mano de Candy-. Sigan con la fiesta -le dijo a los invitados-. Voy a llevarme a mi novia a la cama. Candy se puso colorada mientras todos los allí reunidos sonreían y reían.

-No podemos marcharnos ahora -le dijo en voz baja.

-O te llevo ahora a la cama, o tendremos que ir más tarde al hospital -la miró con seriedad-. Elige.

Candy suspiró y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, donde había dormido desde que la llevara aquella noche al hospital.

-Ahí no.

Y, antes de que pudiera decir ni una palabra, la levantó en brazos y empezó a subir por las escaleras.

- ¿Adónde vamos? -le preguntó Candy-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Llevándote de luna de miel -le contestó Albert, con ella en brazos.

- ¿Luna de miel? -chilló Candy.

-A Las Dependencias del Capitán. Me pareció el sitio más apropiado -dijo, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al tercer piso. Las Dependencias del Capitán. Era la habitación donde habían estado juntos; el lugar donde habían concebido a su hijo. Habría sido el lugar perfecto si su boda hubiera sido por amor, si fuera a ser un matrimonio real. Candy quería llorar.

-Ya hemos llegado. Me puedes dejar en el suelo. -Él vaciló y la miró a los ojos un instante. Candy esperó que no viera el dolor reflejado en su mirada. Finalmente, Albert la dejó en el suelo muy despacio, pero no le soltó la mano mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

Candy entró, desviando la mirada para no tener que ver la cama.

-Gracias. Estoy bien ahora. Puedes volver a la fiesta.-Albert la miró.

-No lo creo. Me voy a quedar aquí. Lo que he dicho iba en serio.-Candy alzó la cabeza y lo miró; entonces tragó saliva, con los ojos como platos.

- ¿El qué?

-Lo de llevarte a la cama.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Holiss! Niñas lindas, perdón por la demora del fin de semana. Gatita linda, ¡yo también las extrañé! Pero me fue imposible publicar. **

**Les mando saludotes y...**

**Hasta la próxima...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sentimientos Equivocados**

**Capítulo 8**

**Adaptación...por mí.**

* * *

LA IDEA de llevarse a Candy al tercer piso y proponerle pasar la noche con ella no fue una idea demasiado brillante. En realidad, resultó de lo más estúpida. Quizá podría atribuirlo a la champaña que su tío había servido generosamente, o a las risillas y rubores de sus dos tías solteras. O tal vez a los guiños y codazos de Cletus y Benjamín; o a las lágrimas que vio en los ojos de su madre cuando los había besado y dicho lo feliz que se sentía por los dos.

O a lo mejor había sido simplemente el ver a Candy, sonriendo con valentía y soportándolo todo de buen grado, aunque se había dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento. Entonces le habían entrado unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y protegerla, de levantarla en brazos y de llevársela con él.

Y así lo hizo.

Y una vez en el dormitorio con ella, una vez cerrada la puerta, ahogando murmullo y las risas que llegaban de abajo, una vez que le había visto un trozo de pierna por debajo de su vestido de seda y encaje, no quiso marcharse. Se apoyó contra la puerta y rezó para que ella no lo echara. Candy lo miró con expectación. Al no moverse, la vio tragar saliva.

- ¿.Llevarme a la cama? -preguntó con recelo, momentos después. Albert no dijo nada, sabiendo que ya había tomado una decisión.

- ¿Y por qué no? Estamos casados -añadió con firmeza-. No puedo marcharme, ¿no crees? ¿Qué van a pensar los demás? El novio no puede dejar que la novia duerma sola la noche de bodas.

- ¿No puede? -Candy pareció pensárselo; luego se encogió de hombros y lo miró desde la cama, donde estaba sentada-. Supongo que no -dijo y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno... como me voy a quedar, déjame que te ayude -se aclaró la voz, víctima de una repentina y extraña ronquera- a quitarte el vestido.-Candy lo miró, pestañeó y luego bajó la vista, ruborizándose de pies a cabeza.

-Bueno, la verdad es que... -maldita sea, se sentía como un adolescente torpe y nervioso-. Bueno, te he visto antes... esto.. sin, quiero decir...

-Yo... supongo que sí -alzó las manos y se las tendió a Albert. Albert se humedeció los labios, que de repente se le habían quedado resecos. Le tomó las manos y la ayudó a ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama. Entonces se colocó detrás de ella y le desabrochó el corchete de arriba. Al hacerlo le rozó la piel y Candy se estremeció. Albert también tembló, de deseo, de necesidad. Le bajó la cremallera y le fue quitando el vestido. Estaba tan cerca de ella que su aroma, una mezcla embriagadora de lilas y algún cítrico, lo provocó. Se acercó más y aspiró con más fuerza.

Candy tembló y soltó una tímida risilla.

-Me haces cosquillas...

- ¿Con qué?

-Este... con tu aliento. Albert bajó la cabeza y le mordisqueó la oreja.

- ¡Albert! -Candy intentó apartarse. Albert le agarró por la cintura y empezó a hacerle cosquillas con suavidad. Candy se echó a reír y se cayó hacia un lado. Entonces él cayó junto a ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Su aliento le acarició el cuello y después lo hizo con los labios.

Candy gimió sutilmente y ese sonido hizo que sus hormonas se revolucionaran y que pegara su cuerpo al de ella. Le extendió las manos sobre el abdomen y sintió cómo se contraía.

Candy se quedó inmóvil al instante y Albert hizo lo mismo, hasta que sintió que la contracción cedía. Entonces ella pareció relajarse un poco. Candy se cambió de postura pero no se separó totalmente de él.

-Una contracción -dijo Albert. A los dos segundos sintió un golpe justo debajo de donde tenía la mano y se asustó.

- ¿Qué es eso?

-EJ bebé -dijo, ligeramente divertida. Albert tragó saliva. ¿El bebé? ¿El bebé daba patadas?

-Dios mío... -susurró. Candy se volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Te sorprende? Pues se pasa así toda la noche.

- ¿Y cómo duermes? -le preguntó, mientras sentía otras pataditas.

-Hay noches que no duermo.

Lo dijo con naturalidad, no como una queja. Jamás había oído a Candy quejarse de nada; ni del bebé con el que la había dejado, ni del hostal que Elie no le había dejado. Albert la abrazó y le dio un beso en el hombro. Tenía la piel tersa y cálida. Deseaba...

Gimió y se apartó de ella. Por mucho que deseara, no podía tenerlo. Candy se puso de pie y Albert la ayudó a quitarse el vestido. Albert tuvo cuidado de no deleitarse demasiado en la finura de su piel, ni de tocar más de lo necesario. En realidad, intentó no respirar. Candy lo ayudó. Se quedó todo el tiempo de espaldas a él, luego agarró la bata que él le pasó y se fue al baño sin mirarlo.

-El resto lo haré yo sola -le dijo.

Albert pensó para sus adentros que sería lo mejor. Respiró de nuevo, recordándose que suspirar por Candy no le llevaría más que a la frustración. Como no podía tenerla lo mejor era no desearla.

Pero eso solo funcionó mientras ella estuvo en el baño. En cuanto salió, se metió en la cama de matrimonio y le dio las gracias con tanta dulzura, que volvió a sentir por ella todo el anhelo que creía haber ahogado. Se aclaró la voz.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo –dijo con voz ronca.

-Te doy las gracias por el día de hoy -le dijo ella. Él cerró los ojos. El día aún no había concluido. Estaba seguro de que se moriría de frustración. Lo suyo era un caso grave de deseo, empeorado por la presencia constante de Candy White. O más bien de Candy Andrew.

Incluso después de que sus familiares se marcharan y su madre volviera a Nueva York, no fue capaz de volver a la habitación Coleman y dejarla sola en la biblioteca. Se dijo que era porque estaría demasiado lejos si necesitaba algo a media noche. También pensó que a Dios le parecería bien que pasara las noches con Candy; así sufriría por todos sus pecados.

Pero, de un modo perverso, estaba también disfrutando de cada momento. Durante el día tampoco se separaba de ella. Subía a la habitación Coleman a solventar los asuntos que Elinor le enviaba por fax o a hacer algunas llamadas. Pero en cuanto podía, se bajaba el teléfono móvil y algunos documentos con los que trabajar y se iba con Candy, para echarle un ojo. Candy se empeñó en seguir haciendo la limpieza de la planta baja y habría intentado hacer el resto, y la colada, si Albert no hubiera insistido en contratar a dos estudiantes para que cambiaran las sábanas, hicieran la colada y arreglaran las habitaciones cada día.

- ¿Y cómo sé que lo están haciendo bien? -se quejó el primer día-. Ni siquiera puedo supervisarlas.

-Yo tendré cuidado de que lo hagan bien.

-Vale, pero mira también debajo de las camas, que no queden pelusas. Y que las toallas las cuelguen derechas. Cada habitación debe tener flores frescas, dos pastillas de jabón, un bote de crema corporal, champú, y un cepillo para los zapatos. Albert hizo una lista y la saludó en plan militar. Ella le sacó la lengua. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, Candy lo llamó.

- ¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Cómo vas a dedicar tiempo al mío?

-Me las apañaré.

- ¿No te podría ayudar? Él vaciló. Pero Candy lo miró tan esperanzada, con tanta buena voluntad que él se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez.-Era más sencillo, se decía a sí mismo la semana siguiente, dejar que Candy hiciera lo que pudiera para aliviarle del trabajo mientras él hacía lo que hiciera falta en el hostal. Al principio Candy se mostraba tímida con las preguntas, pero cuanto más le contaba más interesada se mostraba ella. Albert descubrió lo mucho que disfrutaba compartiendo con Candy su entusiasmo por un artista o artesano en particular. Cuando no estaba pintando el techo del porche, desatascando un lavabo o recibiendo a los huéspedes, volvía a la biblioteca a charlar con ella, a explicarle el cómo y porqué del negocio y a regalarle historias de algunos de los personajes que había conocido en sus viajes.

Candy se entretenía mucho y eso la ayudaba a olvidar que estaba confinada a una habitación. Él también se sentía bien y disfrutaba al verla contenta e interesada por sus cosas. Quería enseñarle las tiendecillas que frecuentaba en Hong Kong y que conociera al marchante de arte de Bali. Pero eso sería imposible, porque jamás la llevaría a esos sitios. Su matrimonio duraría unos meses, no años; y era de conveniencia, no por amor. Él estaba allí para darle a su hijo un apellido, para ofrecerle a Candy apoyo moral en un momento difícil de su vida. También para darle una seguridad económica. No estaba allí para siempre.

Candy sabía que era tan solo una cuestión de tiempo. Quizá le quedaran semanas con Albert, meses tal vez, pero eso era todo. Tan solo deseaba que su corazón se diera cuenta también.

Cada vez que lo veía se le aceleraba sin remedio. Sonreía más a menudo, sobre todo cuando él la abrazaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Incluso su imaginación empezó a traicionarla, haciéndole creer que él la amaba del mismo modo que ella lo amaba a él. Era una estupidez, una locura, un imposible.

Se preguntó por qué, si no la amaba, iba hasta ella cada noche y la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Se dijo que Albert se sentía obligado a quedarse junto a ella por si acaso se ponía mala y tenía que llevarla al hospital a mitad de la noche. Pero Candy sabía que podría haber evitado, de haber querido, ese contacto continuo con ella; podría haberle dado respuestas breves a sus preguntas en vez de sentarse y contarle historias de Singapur, Chiang Mal, Hokkaido o Bali. Entonces empezó a sentirse feliz y a tener esperanzas. ¿Si ella no le importaba, por qué se había disgustado tanto cuando bajó una tarde y encontró a Kurt tomando café en la cocina con ella? Se había quedado

paralizado a la puerta, y al ver a Kurt la saludó con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué diablos está él haciendo aquí?-Candy, que al entrar él estaba sonriendo porque Kurt le estaba contando algo divertido, se quedó sorprendida oír el tono de Albert.

-Ha venido a verme, nada más.

-He venido a pedirle si podía mecanografiarme un escrito -dijo Kurt, como siempre franco y, aparentemente, ajeno a la reacción de Albert.

-No puede.-Kurt lo miró.

-Pero... acaba de decirme que sí.

-No lo hará.

-Pero...-Albert señaló los folios que había sobre la mesa.

-Devuélveselos.

-No me llevará mucho tiempo -protestó. En realidad no le apetecía demasiado pasar aquel trabajo a máquina. Hacía más de un mes que no había visto a Kurt, pero tampoco lo echaba en falta. Sin embargo, percibió algo en el tono de Albert que le dio ganas de contestarle, O quizá de enterarse de lo que le pasaba. ¿Estaría celoso? No era posible, claro que...

-Devuélveselo -repitió Albert en voz baja, pero amenazadora. Albert parecía cansado, nervioso e irritable; y listo para pelearse con Kurt. Candy levantó los papeles y se los dio a Kurt.

-Lo siento -le dijo-. Creo que ahora no tengo tiempo. Kurt miró a Candy y luego a Albert.

-Pero ahora no haces nada -dijo, confuso. Kurt no debería haber dicho eso. Candy se levantó al ver que Albert iba hacia Kurt y se colocó entre los dos.

-Me parece que hay algo que Albert quiere que haga -le dijo a Kurt-. Ya sabes, te he dicho que ahora estoy trabajando con él.

-Sí, pero...

-Has sido muy amable al pasar a verme, pero tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Pero si acabo de llegar -protestó Kurt.

-Bueno, pues no te puedes quedar -Candy se colocó detrás de su silla, intentando tirar de ella para separarlo de la mesa y despedirlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque Albert y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer –dijo y le dio una patada disimuladamente en el tobillo.

- ¡Ay! -se agachó a frotarse el tobillo y Candy le dio una patada en la mano. Finalmente la entendió.

-Bueno, en realidad yo también tengo algo de prisa -la miró visiblemente enojado y se puso de pie.

-No te olvides de tu escrito -le dijo Candy con firmeza mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

-Eso, no vayas a dejártelo -dijo Albert en tono seco. Kurt los miró a los dos y luego sonrió a Candy con aire esperanzado.

-Bueno, espero verte pronto.

-Claro -abrió la puerta y prácticamente lo empujó fuera.

-Nunca más -dijo Albert entre dientes. Jamás había sentido deseos de despedazar, de poner un ojo morado ni de romperle los dientes a nadie. Pero claro, siempre había una primera vez para todo.

¿Pero, por qué?, se preguntó Albert. No les había pillado en una situación comprometida; tan solo charlando en la cocina. Pero Candy había estado dispuesta a pasarle a máquina un trabajo a Kurt; dispuesta a dejarle entrar de nuevo en su vida, a verlo de nuevo, a hablar con él. ¿Y luego qué?

Albert se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría que las cosas fueran tan lejos. ¡Candy era suya! Al menos de momento.

Al borde del risco, Albert estaba con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos del vaquero. Respiró profundamente y miró hacia la ciudad.

-De momento -dijo en voz alta-. Solo de momento. ¿Pero qué le importaba lo que hiciera ella?

En realidad, el suyo no era un matrimonio por amor. Candy no lo amaba más que él a ella. Era la frustración lo que le había hecho tirarse al cuello de Kurt Masters. La frustración.

Necesitaba una mujer.

Tenía una mujer; una esposa. Ese era el problema...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sentimientos Equivocados**

**Capítulo 9**

**Adaptación... por mí**

* * *

ELLA era la última persona a la que habría esperado oír cuando contestó al teléfono esa noche.

-La Mansión de los Escudos –dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Albert? –dijo una voz con incredulidad, seguida de una risilla- ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Izzy?

-C'est moi! ¿Cómo estás? Llevo una semana intentando localizarte. Luego decidí llamar a tu madre -hizo una pausa-. Me dijo que estabas en Dubuque.

-Estoy en Dubuque -le confirmó Albert. De nuevo silencio. Albert sabía que Izzy no diría nada hasta que él le diera la noticia.

-Me he casado.

- ¡Eso fue lo que me dijo tu madre! ¡Qué estupendo! ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti! Sin duda lo estaba. Conociendo la ingenuidad de Izzy, se jugaba el cuello a que ella pensaba que se había casado por amor, que él y Candy se habían enamorado tan rápida y apasionadamente como ella y Finn.

-Finn no me creyó cuando se lo dije -Izzy continuó con desenfado-. Hasta que le dije lo del bebé... ¡Ay, perdona Albert! -Izzy hizo una pausa, avergonzada-. Siempre meto la pata. No era mi intención...

-Lo sé.-De otra persona lo habría esperado, pero sabía que Izzy no tenía una pizca de maldad. De todos modos, no quería que la gente dijera que él y Candy se habían casado por el bebé... aunque fuera verdad.

- ¿Y ahora Finn se lo cree? -le preguntó en tono seco.

-Sí. ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Vas a tener...?

-Es verdad. Se hizo silencio y luego Izzy dijo:

-No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?

-Con una vez es suficiente -dijo y al momento se arrepintió de haberlo dicho; no era asunto de Izzy el número de veces que se había acostado con Candy.

- ¿Bueno, qué ocurre?

-Bueno, quería pedirte un favor. Y en realidad es una casualidad que estés en Dubuque. No podía creerlo cuando tu madre me lo dijo. Volvía a ser la Izzy de siempre, charlando a toda prisa y con energía.

- ¿Cuál es la casualidad? -le preguntó-. ¿Qué favor quieres que te haga?

-Finn está buscando un hostal.

- ¿Finn quiere comprar un hostal?

-Por supuesto que no. Es para un catálogo. Tiene que hacer una sesión fotográfica en un hostal y alrededores. Necesita un escenario típicamente americano; algo así como la fiesta del cuatro de julio, con bandas de música y cenadores. Ese tipo de ambiente.

-Estamos en mayo.

-Ellos trabajan por adelantado -le dijo Izzy-. Es para la colección primavera verano del año que viene. Finn estaba intentando encontrar un sitio distinto; siempre los hace en Puget Sound, Newport, Jackson Hole y sitios así. La semana pasada me acordé del hostal de tu tía en Dubuque.

-Ahora es mi hostal -le dijo Albert.

-Muy bien. Sentí mucho lo de tu tía.

-Gracias. En realidad el hostal es de Candy -puntualizó Albert.

- ¿Es tu mujer?-Como aún no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que estaba casado, vaciló una décima de segundo.

-Sí –dijo con firmeza-. Es mi mujer.

- Bueno, ¿crees que a Candy le importaría alojarnos durante una semana? Alquilarían todo el hostal y lo mencionarían en el catálogo. Además, saldría en algunas de las fotografías. Sería una publicidad estupenda. Así la gente empezaría a saber de la existencia de Dubuque.

-No sabía que hubieras hecho un curso de relaciones públicas -Albert sonrió. Izzy se echó a reír.

-Ya me conoces. Cuando se me ocurre una buena idea, voy hasta el final.

-Como Finn.- Se produjo un prolongado silencio.

-Sí, como Finn -otra pausa-. No estás enfadado por eso, ¿verdad, Albert? Dijiste que no. ¡Tú me lo enviaste!

Era cierto. No había querido, pero Albert Andrew siempre jugaba limpio. Y sabía lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que no quería casarse con una mujer que quería a otro.

-Lo sé, lo sé -Albert se pasó la mano por los cabellos-. Y no, no estoy enfadado. Solo es que... -suspiró-. No lo sé. Me has pillado de sorpresa.

-Si prefieres que no vaya... Finn me dijo que seguramente no querrías verlo allí.

-No -se apresuró a decir Albert-. Me parece una idea estupenda -cuanto más pensaba en ello, mejor le parecía-. A Candy le vendrá muy bien, así se distraerá. Le queda... Le queda un mes para que nazca el niño y lo está pasando mal. Tiene que tomárselo todo con mucha calma. Izzy gimió.

-Albert, no es una tarea fácil tener la casa llena de huéspedes.

-Es más fácil si son las mismas personas durante esa semana -le dijo Albert con resolución-. Y ella no quiere cerrar el hostal. Créeme, se lo he propuesto en más de una ocasión y se ha negado.

- ¿Entonces, estás seguro?

-Sí. Como tú bien has dicho, será positivo para el negocio.

-Mejor aún para cuando lo vendas.-Él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, es decir, lo vas a vender, ¿no? O ella lo va a vender; tu esposa. No vas a mudarte a vivir a Dubuque para siempre -dijo Izzy con impaciencia. Albert se golpeó la frente contra el marco de la puerta.

-No. Claro que no. -Él no se quedaría, pero Candy sí. Cerró los ojos, angustiado.

- ¿Cuándo quiere venir?

-El domingo.-Él se puso derecho.

- ¿Dentro de dos días?

-Eso es. ¡Dubuque resultará mucho mejor que cualquier otro sitio! ¡Nos divertiremos de lo lindo! Así te veré, conoceré a tu esposa, y...

-Eh, espera un momento. ¿Es que tú también vienes?

- ¡Pues claro! Y las chicas también -Izzy se refería a las sobrinas de Finn, Pansy y Tansy-. Hemos pensado que nos vamos a tomar unas mini vacaciones todos juntos, como hicimos cuando Finn nos llevó a Jackson Hole. Solo que ahora los resultados serán mejores -Izzy dijo con pesar. Albert se acordó de lo de Jackson Hole. Izzy había vuelto a casa y roto su compromiso con él.

-Izzy, no sé...

-Oh, lo pasaremos bien -le aseguró-. Te lo prometo. Estoy deseando conocer a tu esposa. Venga, hasta el domingo entonces.

-Bueno... -Albert murmuró después de colgarle Izzy-. Estoy seguro de que ella también quiere conocerte.

Candy se aguantó las lágrimas que tanto deseaba derramar desde que Albert le había dado la noticia. Él le había dicho que tenía que darle una buena noticia. ¿Una buena noticia? Debería habérselo imaginado. Isabel iba a ir. Albert no la había olvidado para nada y a Candy eso el dolía.

¿Cómo se atrevía a invitar a la mujer que amaba y que había perdido, a que se quedara con ellos allí? ¿Acaso tenía la intención de ponerse a tontear con ella delante de las narices del marido de Isabel y de ella? Probablemente. Se imaginó que Isabel resultaría mucho más atractiva. Candy se echó finalmente a llorar y para sus adentros maldijo a Albert Andrew.

Aquella noche Albert no pudo entrar en la biblioteca sin llamar a la puerta porque Candy había echado el cerrojo. No había querido que la viera con los ojos rojos de haber llorado. Por fin la abrió pero con la luz apagada y se metió en la cama sin decir nada.

-Si no quieres que vengan -le dijo-, les diré que se vayan.-Y seguramente él se marcharía con ellos. Pero no podía pedirle que hiciera eso. Además, no quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba celosa, ni de lo mucho que le importaba su persona.

-No te preocupes -le dijo en tono frío y le dio la espalda.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Albert mientras se metía en la cama y la abrazaba con ternura. Candy tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza porque no se fiaba de cómo iba a responderle la voz.

Pero no se encontraba nada bien. En absoluto. A Candy no le costó imaginarse a Isabel Rule. Estaba segura de que la ex novia de Albert sería alta y esbelta, con las facciones de Audrey Hepburn y la sonrisa de la Mona Lisa.

Por esa razón le costó comparar esa imagen que se había formado de ella con la de la joven menuda y alegre que resultó ser Isabel. Primero le echó los brazos a Albert y luego se volvió hacia Candy muy sonriente.

-Así que tú eres la afortunada -dijo, dándole también un abrazo a Candy-. Yo soy Izzy. Me alegro muchísimo de conocerte. lzzy le iba mucho mejor que Isabel. No era alta ni esbelta y tampoco tenía los pómulos marcados, como ella había imaginado. El hecho de conocer a Isabel y de ver que no era la típica mujer fatal debería de haber puesto a Candy de mejor humor. Desgraciadamente no fue así; porque Izzy era una persona maravillosa. Era graciosa, dulce, considerada y generosa. Tenía a los técnicos, a los estilistas, a las modistas y a las modelos, locos con ella. Adoraba a sus sobrinas y se notaba a la legua que estaba locamente enamorada de su moreno e irresistible marido. Y, a pesar de ello, parecía tener también debilidad por Albert. ¡Izzy incluso parecía querer ser amiga de Candy! Y eso la molestaba mucho más.

-Ven a sentarte conmigo -le dijo Izzy cuando Candy salió al porche el domingo al atardecer.

Había salido a ver dónde estaba Albert y esperaba no encontrarse con Izzy. Pero esta la vio, sonrió y la llamó.

-No puedo –dijo Candy, dando un paso atrás-. Tengo trabajo.

-Nada de trabajar –dijo Izzy con firmeza, dando una palmada sobre el asiento columpio donde estaba sentada-. Albert ha dicho que nada de trabajo. Me ha dicho que te ayude a distraerte, y para eso estamos aquí; para entretenerte.

- ¿Cómo?

-Siéntate -le ordenó Izzy-. Eso ha dicho Albert -añadió con firmeza, como si no hubiera más que discutir.

-Albert no me organiza la vida -murmuró Candy, pero salió y fue hacia donde estaba Izzy.

-No –dijo Izzy-. Es demasiado agradable.

- ¡No es agradable!-Le tocó el turno a Izzy de sorprenderse.

- ¿Ah, no? -estaba verdaderamente asombrada-. ¿Albert?

-Le gusta intimidar –dijo Candy y se sentó junto a Izzy. Estaba de mal humor, porque le dolía la espalda y el bebé no dejaba de darle patadas. En realidad, le iría bien sentarse un rato. Se retiró el pelo de la cara, deseando poder aparentar la tranquilidad de Izzy.

-Intimidar-repitió Izzy.

-Sí -corroboró Candy.

Miró al frente y vio a Finn con sus dos sobrinas gemelas jugando a la pelota en el césped que había delante de la casa. Albert y Finn habían sido reclutados para jugar con las chiquillas. Finn era atractivo. Pero Albert...

-Albert no parece un bravucón.-Era cierto. El viento le revolvía el cabello castaño dorado y llevaba la camisa por fuera. Estaba jugando con Finn y las gemelas a lanzarse una pelota. Todos corrían de

un lado a otro, reían y gritaban. No, Albert no parecía ningún matón, pensaba Candy, tragando saliva. Parecía un padre.

-Me gusta tu esposa -Izzy le dijo a Albert. Estaban sentados en el asiento columpio del porche y ya se había hecho de noche. Finn estaba en el salón ensayando algunas ideas con el representante de la empresa que editaría el catálogo. Las modelos estaban volviendo locos a los lugareños en el casino barco o en alguno de los locales nocturnos de Dubuque. Las gemelas dormían. Candy también se había ido temprano a la cama. Albert la invitó a sentarse con ellos en el porche para hablar un poco con Izzy. Pero poco después de la cena dijo que estaba agotada y se retiró a la biblioteca. En ese momento Albert se volvió y miró hacia la ventana que daba al vestíbulo; la puerta de la habitación de Candy estaba cerrada a cal y a canto.

-A mí también me gusta.

-Pues claro -dijo Izzy, soltando una risita-. Por eso te has casado con ella –le sonrió. Izzy hizo que el asiento se balanceara con suavidad.

-Por eso tenía que venir -dijo.

- ¿Para qué? -le preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenía que asegurarme que eras feliz -dijo-. Y veo que lo eres.-Él la miró.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Es suficiente con mirarte a la cara.-¿Se le veía feliz? Albert estaba admirado.

-Estás nervioso -le dijo Izzy-. Todo esto es nuevo para ti y está claro que te has adelantado a los acontecimientos. Por eso te está costando un poco más aclimatarte a todo ello.

-Ah, sí –dijo Albert de manera inexpresiva.

-No intento mostrarme crítica. Finn no se mostró reticente, que digamos, cuando se trataba de la, esto..., la cama –dijo algo avergonzada. Si hubiera oído ese comentario unos meses atrás, se habría sentido muy molesto. Pero en ese momento se quedó indiferente. Albert se encogió de hombros. Izzy sonrió. Estiró el brazo y le dio una palmada en la rodilla.

-Bueno... Parece que todo ha salido bien, ¿no crees? Mi boda con Finn y tu matrimonio con tu Candy.

-No sé si es mi Candy.

-Pues claro que lo es –dijo Izzy, muy convencida. Izzy lo tenía muy claro, pero también era una persona para quien todo era o blanco o negro.

De repente Albert decidió que no podía seguir allí hablando de ello. No se sentía a gusto hablándole a Izzy de su matrimonio; eso era algo de lo cual solo debía hablar con su esposa.

Y, aunque no pudiera hablar con ella, podría estar en la cama con Candy. Se puso de pie, se estiró y bostezó ruidosamente.

-Estoy bastante cansado. Creo que me voy a dormir.-Izzy lo miró y sonrió.

-Eso es lo que tienes que hacer.-Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Finn que salía a buscarla. Se puso de pie, le dio la mano y miró a su marido a los ojos.

-Creo que yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

Candy se preguntó si Albert estaría deseando poder acostarse con lzzy. Había entrado en el dormitorio mucho más temprano de lo que ella había pensado. Estaba tumbada en la cama y había apagado la luz, pero no dormía. Pensaba en lo agradable que era Izzy y en lo mucho que le gustaría poder detestar a la ex novia de Albert; pero le resultaba imposible. Por otra parte tampoco se podía sentar con ellos en el porche a charlar. Era preferible que lo hiciera Albert. Que se muriera de envidia y celos si tenía que hacerlo. Sencillamente, ella no quería presenciarlo.

Pero a los quince minutos de apagar la luz, se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Albert.

Lo oyó moverse con cuidado y se preguntó si quizá hubiera entrado a por algo y fuera a marcharse otra vez. No para acostarse con Izzy; se veía a la legua que esta estaba enamorada de su marido. Pero tal vez para no tener que dormir con ella. Albert no se marchó. Se metió en el baño y al poco rato salió y se acostó junto a ella.

Candy se quedó inmóvil y aguantó la respiración, esperando a que di se diera la vuelta hacia el otro lado. Al principio Albert tampoco se movió, pero pasados unos segundos se volvió hacia su lado. Le echó el brazo por la cintura, agarrándole el estomago con suavidad, y seguidamente la estrechó contra su cálido cuerpo. Por un momento Candy se puso tensa, pero enseguida se rindió.

Deseaba tanto aquello... A él... Una lágrima se le resbaló por la nariz y cayó sobre la almohada. Candy rezó para que no cayeran más.

La despertó un dolor. No era demasiado fuerte, solo continuo. Hacía tanto tiempo que sentía dolores que estaba acostumbrada ya. Se volvió ligeramente, aún entre los brazos de Albert.

Él no se despertó pero se volvió un poco para acomodarla. A la luz de la luna lo miró mientras dormía, con los labios levemente entreabiertos. Estaba bellísimo, bañado por aquella luz plateada, perfecto. Además, ni siquiera roncaba. El dolor persistió, volviéndose de repente más agudo. Candy se movió de nuevo y en ese momento Albert abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -dijo en voz baja y algo ronca. A Candy le encantaba el sonido de su voz nada más despertarse.

-Creo que a lo mejor me ha llegado la hora.-Albert creyó que iba a desmayarse. La otra vez cuando la había llevado al hospital, aguantó el tipo. Pero cuando la oyó decir que iba a tener el niño, se puso muy nervioso. Se incorporó pero volvió a tumbarse de inmediato. Respiró profundamente cuatro o cinco veces, mientras Candy lo observaba asombrada.

-Lo siento -murmuró, incorporándose por fin-. Solo es que... ¿Viene ya?-Ella tragó saliva y asintió.

-Eso creo.-¡Dios mío, iba a ser padre! Y no en un futuro, sino inmediatamente. ¡Era cuestión de horas!

-Bien -se levantó a ponerse los pantalones y estuvo a punto de tropezarse y caer encima de ella-. No estoy preparado -murmuró-. ¿Acaso no teníamos que asistir a unas clases de preparación al parto?

-Yo las hice -le dijo Candy-. Fue antes de venir tú.-Albert se subió la cremallera de los tejanos.

-Bien. Al menos uno de los dos sabrá qué hacer.-Candy sonrió.

Albert no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había hecho falta verla sonreír hasta ese momento. ¿La amaba? Oh, Dios mío, claro que sí. No era el tipo de amor que había pensado que sentiría; no era como el sí espontáneo que había sentido al enamorarse de Izzy. Lo que sentía por Candy era más profundo que nada de lo que había sentido antes, y mucho más fuerte.

Era un amor nacido no de un momento, sino de cientos de pequeños momentos.

Los recordaba todos: Candy cuando era una adolescente llena de entusiasmo, callada pero atenta; Candy cuando era una joven, tierna y solícita; Candy nadando, Candy limpiando, Candy leyendo,

Candy riendo, Candy acariciándolo...Candy amándolo.

Amándolo.

Deseaba desesperadamente poder recordar más los momentos vividos aquella noche, sentir lo que había sentido, una y otra vez. En ese momento la vio haciendo una mueca, mientras se llevaba la mano a la espalda. Salió de su ensimismamiento, de vuelta a la realidad, a su esposa, que estaba sentada en la cama. Quería contárselo, decirle que la amaba.

Pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que ella no quisiera oírlo. No era lo que le había prometido cuando se casó con ella; el amor no fue nunca parte del trato. Por eso cerró la boca y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos. Tenemos que ayudar a este niño a nacer.

**CONTINUARÁ**...

* * *

**Holis de nuevo! chicas, tengo que decirles que solo quedan dos capítulos. Así que pronto sabrán que pasará con estos dos necios y ciegos, jajajaja.**

**Solo que habrá un pequeñisímo problema... me voy de vacaciones, bueno, no voy me llevan, porque tengo una gripe que me tiene en cama. Pero dicen que me ayudará salir a orearme un poco, jejeje.**

**Así que estaré de vuelta, si Dios lo permite, hasta el próximo Jueves. Sorryyyy, trataré de subir un capítulo más, sí es que me da tiempo. Tengo que preparar las maletas.**

**Les mando un saludo y un abrazo de oso, cuidense y...**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sentimientos Equivocados**

**Capítulo 10**

**Adaptación...por mí**

* * *

En Albert siempre podía una confiar. Candy estaba segura de ello. En esa ocasión tampoco la defraudó. Albert se mostró sereno, controlado, responsable; tal y como ella había esperado.

Fingió estar nervioso. Pero luego, por supuesto, se hizo cargo de todo. Le preparó la maleta. Llamó a Benjamín y a Cletus para asegurarse de que estarían allí para dar los desayunos por la mañana. También despertó a Izzy y Finn, sin importarle la hora que era. Al rato, Izzy bajó a ver si podía hacer algo por ellos.

-Ocúpate de lo que haga falta -le dijo Albert mientras él y Candy salían al porche.

Mientras subían a Candy a la planta de obstetricia, Albert rellenó la hoja de admisión en la recepción. Cuando Albert llegó a la maternidad, Candy estaba en el paritorio y una enfermera que había a la puerta le impidió el paso.

-No ha asistido a las clases de preparación al parto -le dijo-. Son el requisito indispensable para poder entrar.

-Lo que quiera mi esposa es el único requisito que importa -Albert contestó sin rodeos; miró a Candy, que estaba tumbada sobre una camilla-. ¿Quieres que esté presente? Candy asintió.

-Sí.-Albert pareció sorprendido, pero después él también asintió.

-Déjeme pasar -le dijo a la enfermera que, de no haberse movido, seguramente habría recibido un empujón por parte de Albert.

El nacimiento de un bebé era un suceso natural. Intelectualmente, Albert lo sabía. Pero aun así se preocupó sin poder evitarlo. Le limpió la cara con un paño húmedo, le dio un masaje en los hombros e intentó respirar lenta y profundamente para marcarle el ritmo, tal y como el doctor le había aconsejado, según palabras de Candy. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Tenía ganas de decirle que lo sentía. El que dijera que las mujeres eran el sexo débil, no había estado nunca en un parto. Se maravilló de su paciencia, de su fuerza. Y la gracia con la que se entregó a todo el proceso inspiré en él un respeto que no hizo más que aumentar el amor que sentía hacia ella.

Candy era mucho más fuerte que él, mucho más valiente. Se dijo que, de haber podido, le habría ahorrado aquel trance. Claro que, de habérselo ahorrado, no estaría compartiéndolo con ella, ni estaría dándose cuenta del amor tan profundo que sentía hacia Candy. Tampoco sabría de la satisfacción que experimentó cuando ella lo miró, buscando su apoyo, cuando el médico dijo:

-Está bien. Vamos a ver si ayudamos a nacer a este niño.-Y si no hubiera estado allí cuando, colorado y cubierto de grasa, su hijo llegó al mundo, no la habría oído decir:

-Mira Albert, ¿no te parece precioso?-Albert miró al niño que Candy acababa de parir y luego a ella, que tenía el rostro lleno de sudor y lágrimas. En ese momento a él también se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

-Precioso -dijo con voz ronca. Pero no solo el niño. Ella también.

Candy pensó que había valido la pena. Por nada del mundo se habría perdido tener aquel hijo a quien pusieron de nombre James Albert Andrew White, pero a quien llamaban Jake. Además, era un bebé muy bueno.

-El mejor -había dicho su padre con firmeza. Pero qué iba a decir Albert, que ya adoraba a su hijo.

También se había portado como un estupendo marido durante el parto, pues no se separó de ella ni un momento. Después de dormirse el bebé, Candy se durmió también. Sin embargo, al despertar Albert ya no estaba. La alegría que había sentido al dar a luz a su hijo se desvaneció. De repente se sintió sola y abandonada. Albert se había marchado, así de sencillo. Había llegado, la había ayudado, y luego se había marchado.

Miró a su alrededor de nuevo. No había señal alguna de la anterior presencia de Albert en su vida. Nada excepto Jake, la realidad era que Albert se había casado con ella para darle al niño su apellido, se había quedado con ella los últimos meses de embarazo para ofrecerle su apoyo, y había prometido darle el hostal para asegurar su futuro. Pero luego se marcharía. Y ella lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ese había sido el trato entre ellos. Ella y Jake se quedarían solos.

Sollozó y se enjugó las lágrimas que derramó con gran pena. No debía llorar; tenía que dar gracias por lo que tenía.

Se llevaron a Jake a casa cuando tan solo tenía dos días de vida. Al llegar, los huéspedes estaban en el césped delante de la casa, en medio de una sesión fotográfica. Candy vio los altavoces, las luces, los cables, las cámaras y la ropa; a las modelos y a los técnicos.

-Les diré que se vayan -le ofreció Albert.

-No. A mí no me molestan.-Cuanto antes terminaran, antes se marcharía Albert.

-Pero...

- ¡No! -dijo con severidad-. No podemos echarlos -añadió en tono conciliador-. Sería fatídico para el hostal. Y eso era algo más en lo que tenía que pensar. Aunque él accediera a ayudarla económicamente, no sería suficiente. Necesitaba cuidar del hostal, pensar en el negocio y hacer planes. Sobre todo, cuando él se marchara.

Tras sus palabras, Albert la miró con dureza. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, Izzy y las sobrinas de Finn se acercaron a ver a Jake. Exclamaron embelesadas al ver al bebé y a Candy. Albert , que no le soltaba el brazo, la llevó hasta el porche, donde la ayudó a sentarse en el asiento columpio con el niño en brazos. Al momento, varias modelos y un estilista se acercaron a ver al bebé; incluso Finn y un par de hombres se sintieron obligados a llegar hasta el porche para felicitar a los padres. Albert apretó los dientes, con cara de pocos amigos, como si quisiera echarlos a todos, pero no volvió a sugerirlo. Aun así, le propuso ir a la biblioteca a descansar.

-No -le dijo Candy. No quería descansar ni estar sola, porque se pondría a pensar en la soledad que la esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ya tendría tiempo suficiente para eso. Tendría años para contemplar la soledad de su vida sin Albert. Candy se volvió, agradecida de que Finn le estuviera diciendo algo en ese momento. El marido de Izzy dio un paso atrás y le tiró una foto.

-Oh, Dios mío -dijo Candy, cubriéndose la cara-. A mí no, y menos ahora.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Finn con tranquilidad y sin dejar de hacerle fotos-. No voy a publicarlas en ninguna revista. Solo es que estoy empezando a darme cuenta de cómo la maternidad hace a todas estar tan bellas -se volvió y le hizo una foto a su esposa, que se ruborizó.

- ¿Es cierto?-Todavía colorada, Izzy asintió y Finn miró a su esposa con tanto amor y ternura que a Candy le entraron ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué, Dios mío, no podía Albert sentir lo mismo por ella?

Estaba de pie junto al asiento columpio, dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. Sabía que Albert la estaba mirando, lo sentía, pero no fue capaz de mirarlo en ese momento.

Albert sabía que la había perdido por el camino. O tal vez, pensaba Albert mientras la ciudad desde lo alto del risco, no había sido suya jamás. Solo se había casado con él porque la había dejado embarazada, no porque lo amara. Lo había hecho porque era lo correcto, no porque deseara pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

También porque él se lo había exigido, y eso era todo. ¿Entonces por qué le dolía verla tan retraída y callada? Había visto esa reacción en ella al volver a la habitación del hospital, después de bajar a la floristería a comprarle un ramo de flores. Había esperado encontrarla durmiendo, pero Candy estaba despierta. En principio le había sonreído, pero al momento desvió la mirada, como huyendo de la suya. Luego, cuando le había dado el ramo, apenas silo había mirado. Candy se empezó a comportar como si la presencia de Albert le fuera totalmente indiferente. Lo cierto era que, después de darle su apoyo durante el embarazo y el parto, ya no lo necesitaba. Tal vez nunca lo había necesitado. Candy aún se estaba recuperando; aún lo necesitaba. Quizá un par de días más. ¿O semanas quizá? Al pensar en eso Albert se sintió algo más animado.

Candy notó que Albert estaba cada vez más distante con ella. Para empezar, no quiso volver a dormir en la misma cama. Parecía que después de volver del hospital con Jake y mudarse a sus habitaciones de siempre, lo de dormir juntos ya no era importante. La primera noche subió, pero se quedó en la puerta mientras la observaba acostando a Jake. Sin embargo, cuando Candy se dispuso a meterse en la cama, él no la siguió. Se quedó donde estaba, miró al bebé, luego al suelo y finalmente a ella.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Acaso esperaba que se pusiera de rodillas y le pidiera que se quedara a su lado? Ni hablar. Además, a él no le gustaría que hiciera eso. Candy asintió.

-Estoy bien.

-Entonces te dejaré para que duermas -se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y se dio media vuelta. Candy se pasó la noche dando vueltas y al final no pegó ojo. En cuanto Jake gimoteaba, aunque fuera levemente, se incorporaba y lo sacaba del moisés, porque necesitaba acurrucarlo, amamantarlo y mecerlo. Lo hizo porque tenía que darle de comer, porque el niño la necesitaba. Pero en realidad Candy necesitaba el calor de Jake tanto como él el de ella. Miró al bebé que mamaba con avidez.

-Oh, Jake -le susurró-. ¿Qué voy a hacer? -El bebé comió y luego se durmió. Finalmente Candy también lo hizo en la mecedora, con el retoño en brazos. Candy se despertó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Pestañeó y se estiró. Era de día, pero aún temprano.

- ¿Quién es?-Se abrió la puerta y apareció Albert, con pinta de no haber dormido mucho más que ella.

-Se me ocurrió venir a relevarte. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí -mintió Candy. Lo miró recelosa mientras él avanzaba hacia ellos. Hubiera querido tomarle de la mano y decirle que lo había echado de menos esa noche, que le habría gustado tenerlo a su lado, abrazándola. Pero bajó la vista y siguió meciéndose. Albert se detuvo junto a la silla.

-No lo he oído llorar.

-Es que no le dejé.

-Entonces no has dormido mucho.-Alzó la vista y lo encontró mirándola.

-Supongo que ya me he adaptado a él.

-Debe de ser -Albert vaciló-. Dámelo. Lo pondré en la cuna otro rato.

Albert levantó al bebé en brazos y lo meció torpemente contra su pecho. Jake se movió y frunció el ceño. El padre lo miró con recelo y al momento el bebé empezó a gimotear. En vez de pasárselo a Candy, que era lo que ella había supuesto que haría, lo cambió de postura y se lo apoyó en el hombro, dándole palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Al ver la mano de Albert, Candy recordó esa misma mano acariciándole la espalda.

-Como estás con él voy a darme una ducha -dijo Candy, levantándose bruscamente. Candy se quedó mucho rato debajo del agua, intentando calmar su ansiedad, pero al salir se sintió igual de angustiada que antes de darse la ducha. Al entrar en la habitación y ver que el niño no estaba en la cuna, Candy se alarmó. Salió y bajó las escaleras con tanta prisa que al llegar al vestíbulo estuvo a punto de chocarse con Izzy.

- ¿Eh, adónde vas tan corriendo? -dijo Izzy sonriente.

-No sé donde está Jake. Albert iba a meterlo en la cuna y...

-Está con Albert.

-Pero Jake estaba dormido.

-Y sigue dormido -le dio la mano a Candy-. Ven conmigo -Izzy llevó a Candy al salón. Allí, en el sofá, estaba Albert tumbado boca arriba y dormido como un tronco. Jake dormía sobre el pecho de su padre, con el pulgar en la boca. Candy tragó saliva al contemplar la escena. No fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Siempre supe que Albert sería un padre maravilloso -dijo Izzy-. Esa era una de las razones por la que quería casarme con él.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? -susurró Candy. Izzy sonrió.

-Porque lo que teníamos no se puede comparar a lo que tengo con Finn, o a lo que Albert tiene contigo.-Candy abrió la boca para protestar, pero no pudo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía seguir engañándose? ¿Cuánto tiempo podía fingir que ella lo necesitaba a su lado? No por mucho tiempo.

Finn, Izzy y todo su equipo se marcharon al final de la semana. En cuanto lo hicieron, Candy volvió a trabajar con más ganas. En cuanto las habitaciones se vaciaron, empezó a llenarlas. Aun así, Albert pospuso su partida. Candy lo miraba como si no le hiciera ninguna gracia que estuviera allí, pero como no le dijo nada, Albert se quedó.

El bebé era muy bueno: dormía mucho, comía bien, y los pocos ratos que pasaba despierto se limitaba a mirar a su alrededor y a emitir sonidos guturales. Cuando empezaba a llorar, Candy lo acunaba o lo amamantaba y luego seguía haciendo lo que hubiera estado haciendo antes. Albert estaba de más, y lo sabía. Rezó para que Candy le pidiera que se quedara, para que le dijera que lo necesitaba o, mejor aún, que lo amaba.

Pero ella no lo hizo. En realidad, apenas lo miraba y hablarle mucho menos. Estaba claro que deseaba que se marchara.

- ¿Oye, te acuerdas de mí? ¿Te suena Andrew's? ¿Y el señor Rajchakit? Necesita que vueles a Tailandia inmediatamente -le dijo Elinor en tono seco cuando lo llamó un día por teléfono.

Albert reflexionó y no encontró ninguna buena razón para no ir. Ese mismo día, Candy estaba sentada en una mecedora al otro lado de la habitación con Jake en brazos, charlando con una pareja de profesores de una localidad cercana que habían ido a celebrar sus bodas de plata.

-Me marcho -Albert interrumpió a Candy y a los profesores. Entonces los tres se volvieron a mirarlo, pero él solo miraba a Candy.

-Tengo que tomar un avión a Tailandia esta misma tarde.

- ¡A Tailandia! Y esta tarde... -dijo la profesora-. ¡Desde Dubuque!

Albert no la estaba escuchando. Miraba a Candy y a Jake. «Dime algo», le dijo Albert con el pensamiento. «Una palabra, una mirada», pensó. Candy no se movió, ni siquiera se meció. Se quedó petrificada, como una estatua.

- ¿A qué parte de Tailandia va a ir? -le preguntó la profesora con entusiasmo. Pero Albert miraba a Candy, esperando que dijera algo. Rezando.

- ¿Has estado en Tailandia alguna vez, querida? -le preguntó la mujer a Candy. Esta tardó un momento en reaccionar.

- ¿Cómo? -Candy parecía sobresaltada, confusa-. No... -dijo y se volvió a mirar a sus huéspedes-. Lo más probable es que nunca vaya.

* * *

A Jake le dieron los típicos cólicos de los lactantes, pero Albert nunca se enteró. Errol Flynn tuvo crías, pero eso también se lo perdió. Cletus se cortó un dedo con las tijeras de podar y las dos estudiantes se marcharon de vacaciones. Candy tuvo que encontrar otras dos, cosa que le costó mucho trabajo. Claro que Albert no se enteró de nada de eso.

La llamaba cada día desde Tailandia, pero la conexión era muy mala. Todo resultaba de lo más extraño y penoso y cuando hablaba con él, Candy se sentía peor que si no hubiera llamado.

La llamó cuando volvió a Nueva York, desde donde la conexión era mucho mejor. Pero no hablaban de ellos dos, sino del niño. Candy siempre le decía que Jake estaba bien, aunque estuviera pesado o le hubiera dado un cólico.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?

Unas veces le decía que estaba durmiendo y otras que estaba mamando. Pero ninguna vez le dijo que estuviera llorando. Si se lo dijera, tal vez pensaría que no era capaz de arreglárselas sola.

Aun así pareció pensarlo.

-Podría ir si me necesitas -le dijo en una de las conversaciones.

-No. Oh, no…-Le echaba muchísimo de menos, pero peor aún sería verlo a diario y no poder acariciarlo ni besarlo.

Jamás hablaban de ellos mismos, solo de Jake; porque tan solo Jake importaba. Candy se lo repetía a sí misma todos los días, cada vez que lo deseaba o lo echaba en falta. Lo pensaba por las noches, cuando se abrazaba a la almohada para poder dormir.

Lo único importante era Jake. Pero, por mucho que quisiera convencerse de ello, sabía que no era cierto. Albert también le importaba.

Iba paseando por Central Park y de repente se chocó con una persona. Volvía a casa del trabajo, mirándose los pies mientras caminaba, pensando en las dos únicas personas que le daban sentido a su vida. Tan solo podía hablar unos cuantos minutos cada vez, y las conversaciones con Candy eran torpes, llenas de silencios y de preguntas. Hasta dentro de tres horas no podría volver a llamar y por eso estaba paseando. Entonces se topó con Izzy, que estaba patinando.

- ¡Ay!- Alzó la vista y la agarró antes de que se cayera.

- ¡Izzy! ¿Te encuentras bien?-No había vuelto a verla desde que ella y Finn dejaran el hostal, hacía ya más de un mes. Ella se agarró a él para no perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Albert! ¡Qué casualidad! -le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego se retiró un poco para mirarlo mejor-. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

-Muchas gracias -dijo-. En cambio, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Izzy estaba preciosa, radiante. A pesar de que aún no se le notaba, el brillo de sus ojos y de su piel la delataban. Conocía ese esplendor a la perfección; lo había visto en el rostro de Candy.

-No deberías estar patinando -le dijo-. Podrías hacerte daño.

-Voy bien protegida -dijo ella-. Lo dejaré cuando el médico me lo diga.-Las gemelas, que los vieron desde lejos, se acercaron a ellos.

- ¡Hola, Albert! ¿Dónde está Candy? ¿Y Jake?

-Eso -dijo Izzy, mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde están Candy y Jake? ¿Cuándo

volvieron?

-Hace un par de semanas -se limitó a decir Albert-. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-Muy bien. Me alegro que hayan vuelto. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Candy y charlar con ella, porque tengo una sensación muy rara en el vientre y creo que podría ya tratarse del bebé.

Albert bajó la mirada.

-Candy está en Dubuque –dijo.

- ¿En Dubuque? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que aún no han vendido el hostal?

-No vamos a venderlo -dijo, aún sin mirarla.

-Entonces Candy está enseñando a alguien cómo llevar el negocio antes de venirse, ¿no?

-En absoluto. Candy se va a quedar allí.-Izzy lo miró con los ojos como platos; luego los entrecerró y ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir conque se va a quedar allí?

-Lo que he dicho, y ya está. Nosotros... Esto, no estamos juntos.

- ¿Y por qué no?-Él frunció el ceño.

- ¡Izzy! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan!-Ella puso los brazos en jarras.

- ¡Me gustaría saber por qué no! Me parece una pregunta de lo más razonable, dado que hace un mes eran inseparables.

- ¡Entonces estaba embarazada! ¡Me necesitaba!

- ¿Y ahora no? –dijo Izzy con sarcasmo. Albert apretó los dientes.

-No, maldita sea; no me necesita.

- ¿Una mujer con un bebé recién nacido, tres gatos, un perro, un par de viejos y un hostal de veinte habitaciones no necesita ayuda?

-No la mía –dijo con obstinación.

- ¿Te ha dicho eso?

-Sí -susurró.

-No me lo creo -hizo una pausa, pensándoselo-. O quizá sí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-Izzy ladeó la cabeza y lo miró.

- ¿Le has dicho alguna vez que la amas?-Albert se encogió de hombros, pero no contestó. Eso, aparentemente, fue suficiente respuesta.

- ¡Albert...! -gimió Izzy con exasperación.

-Ella no querrá oírlo -discutió-. ¡Candy no quería casarse conmigo! Yo la obligué a que lo hiciera.

-Pero no la obligaste a estar contigo cuando la dejaste embarazada, ¿verdad?-Albert la miró, horrorizado.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Bueno, ¿entonces por qué crees que lo hizo?-Albert sintió que se ponía colorado. No deseaba explicar las circunstancias de esa noche a nadie... ¡Y menos aún a Izzy!

-Habíamos estado bebiendo -dijo-. Los dos estábamos pasando un mal momento. Lo tuyo, lo de Kurt... ¡No lo hizo por amor!

-Albert -le dijo Izzy con expresión de disgusto-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Gracias a Dios, ¡ya es viernes, y ya regrese! Me retrasé un día pero tenía que ponerme al corriente en algunas cosas.**

**Pero aquí está el penúltimo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias... un review.**

**Gracias y...**

**Hasta la próxima! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sentimientos Equivocados**

**Capítulo 11**

**Adaptación... por mí**

* * *

Albert Andrew siempre había poseído el coraje que le daban sus convicciones, la determinación que acompañaba el saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto, dando el paso más inteligente. Con sus negocios jamás se echaba atrás, arriesgando lo necesario, sin amilanarse ante nada. ¿Entonces por qué no se iba directamente a Dubuque y se enfrentaba a Candy, o mejor dicho, le preguntaba a Candy si lo amaba y le decía que la quería? ¿Por qué había pasado más de una semana y todavía no había ido? No era capaz de dar ese paso.

-No puedo creerte -lo criticó esa tarde en el parque-. ¿Estás ciego? Candy esta loca por ti.

-No –dijo Albert. No lo estaba. ¿O sí? Después de observar a Candy detenidamente, no había visto en ella ningún indicio de que lo quisiera. Claro que, como no tenía nada, cualquier cosa podría ser mejor. Temía que Candy le partiera el corazón. Y era, aunque eso no se lo había dicho a Izzy, porque ya lo habían rechazado en una ocasión.

Había creído estar enamorado cuando se prometió a Izzy, y que ella estaba enamorada de él. Pero lo que tuvieron no soportó el reto de Finn. Y aunque la dejó marchar sin armar ningún alboroto, lo cierto era que le había hecho mucho daño. Pero si Candy lo rechazara, si le dijera que no lo amaba, jamás se recuperaría. Quizá si le diera espacio y tiempo, Candy llegara a amarlo. Pero podría llevarle años. Aun así, siguió sin ir; pero llamaba todas las noches.

- ¿Cómo está Jake? -le preguntaba. ¿Me amas? ¿Me echas de menos? ¿Si te dijera que te amo, te importaría? Lo que Albert deseaba era que ella le respondiera a las preguntas a las que no se atrevía a dar voz. Y cada noche colgaba el teléfono sintiéndose más solo y vacío.

-No entiendo por qué Candy está en Dubuque -le dijo su madre otro día, mirando a su hijo con cara de pocos amigos-. Tampoco entiendo por qué la dejas estar allí sola.

-Candy tenía su vida antes de casarse conmigo -le contestó Albert. No era una respuesta adecuada, pero no tuvo valor de contarle a su madre la verdad.

-Sabes -le dijo Elinor, su secretaria, mientras colocaba un montón de mensajes telefónicos que Albert ni siquiera se había molestado en contestar-. Si me enterara de que en Dubuque hay una industria de donaciones humanas, diría que han fabricado un clon tuyo y han enviado el incompetente a Nueva York. Albert la miró sin verla.

- ¿Qué?

-Digamos que eras mucho más eficiente cuando estabas empapelando con una mano y llevando la empresa a través del teléfono con la otra. Vete a Dubuque, Albert; vuelve con tu esposa y tu hijo.

Lo haría, pensaba mientras dejaba el correo sobre la encimera de la cocina de su ático de lujo de la Quinta Avenida, si supiera que Candy lo deseaba del mismo modo que él a ella.

Suspiró y empezó a separar las cartas de los folletos publicitarios que cada día metían a decenas en los buzones. Entonces vio un sobre con su nombre escrito a mano. Lo abrió y de él sacó una foto con una nota que decía:

-Finn dice que a veces una imagen vale más que mil palabras- Era una de las fotos que Finn había sacado aquella tarde en que habían llevado a Jake a casa. Estaban en el porche, Candy sentada con el bebé en brazos y Albert de pie a su lado. Candy, sin embargo, no miraba al bebé; estaba mirando al hombre que estaba junto a ella.

El hombre era él.

Recordó el momento. Él había estado mirando a Jake, deseando tener el valor de mirar a su madre, de decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Pero no lo había hecho. Entonces se fijó en la madre del bebé y en cómo lo miraba. No recordaba haber visto nunca a Candy mirándolo así; jamás había percibido aquel tierno anhelo en su mirada; anteriormente nunca se hubiera atrevido a imaginar aquella expresión de nostalgia. ¿Sería real? ¿O acaso Finn era muy buen fotógrafo?

Candy estaba con los brazos metidos en un enorme cuenco lleno de queso crema, manzanas picadas, canela y pasas, y rezando para que Jake no se despertara hasta que hubiera terminado de mezclar el relleno de las tortitas de la mañana siguiente. Llevaba todo el día bastante pesado.

-Está echando los dientes -le había dicho Benjamín.

-Solo tiene seis semanas -Candy señaló. Benjamín y Cletus adoraban a su nieto honorario, como lo llamaban ellos, que, según decían estaba más adelantado que el resto de los niños de su edad.

Fue al office, donde lo tenía acostado en el carrito para vigilarlo mientras trabajaba y vio que afortunadamente seguía dormido. Estaba con las manos todas llenas de queso crema cuando el bebé empezó a lloriquear. A los pocos segundos el llanto se hizo más persistente y finalmente empezó a berrear, como queriendo decir que tenía hambre.

- ¡Ya voy cariño! -canturreó suavemente, agarrando el cuenco con los antebrazos y llevándolo hasta el office. Jake siguió llorando.

-Ya voy, espera -se volvió para poner el cuenco sobre una mesa y fue entonces cuando se chocó con un torso fuerte y masculino.

- ¿Qué le pasa al niño? -Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. ¿Albert? ¿Allí? Le quitó el cuenco de las manos y lo colocó sobre la encimera.

- ¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó de nuevo, estirando el cuello para mirar hacia el carro donde estaba el niño.

-Esto... Tiene hambre -farfulló Candy-. Tengo que darle de comer.

-Pues lávate las manos.

-Sí... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Él no contestó y fue a levantar en brazos al bebé.

-Dios mío, ¡cómo ha crecido! ¡Está el doble de grande!

-Es lógico -dijo Candy mientras se lavaba las manos-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -volvió a preguntarle.

-Estoy con mi hijo -Albert se apoyó al bebé sobre el hombro y le acarició la espalda.

Candy entro en la cocina y al poco lo hizo Albert con el bebé; él la miraba, como esperando a que se sentara en la mecedora. Lo hizo, después lo miró, pero no le pasó al niño; se quedó allí esperando. Candy se abrió la blusa con timidez y extendió los brazos, aún sin mirar a Albert.

Albert le pasó al bebé, que se enganchó al pecho con avidez. Entonces Albert se agachó junto a la mecedora.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Candy, sin mirarlo.

-Te quiero.

Ella alzó la cabeza, como movida por un resorte. Quizá no lo hubiera oído bien; tal vez lo hubiera soñado. Frunció el ceño.

-No -él le acarició la frente.

- ¿Que no haga el qué? -le dijo enfadada, sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de sus caricias.

-No pongas esa cara; no me rechaces, por favor –dijo con voz queda-. No me pidas que me vaya.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, confusa, desesperada.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-De nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros?

-Sí. Quiero que estemos casados de verdad –dijo, sin dejar de mirarla ni un momento.

-Tú no me amas -argumentó Candy, que no quería albergar esperanzas vanas.

-Te amo.

- ¡Pues antes no me amabas!

-Ahora sí. Llevo amándote desde hace... Maldita sea, no sé hace cuánto tiempo. Soy un poco duro de mollera, supongo -sonrió con pesar-. Sabía que me estabas volviendo loco, pero no me di cuenta de que era amor hasta que te pusiste de parto.

- ¿Hasta que me puse de parto? ¿Qué pasó entonces?

-Sentí la necesidad de hacerte sonreír.

Era algo tan sencillo, y tan ilógico al mismo tiempo, que Candy no lo dudó. Se echó a reír, tragando saliva al tiempo para no ponerse a llorar.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? -le dijo, con voz temblorosa. Él esbozó una medio sonrisa.

-No creí que me amaras.

-Pero...

-La verdad es que nunca me lo dijiste.

- ¿Tenía que hacerlo? ¿Cuando estabas pensando en otra mujer?-Albert hizo una mueca.

-Izzy me dijo que era un imbécil.

- ¿Lo has hablado con Izzy?

-No tuve que hablarlo con ella -dijo Albert con pesar-. Fue ella la que me lo dijo a mí.

- ¿Y le creíste?

-Quise creerle, pero tenía miedo. Luego me envió una foto.-Se puso de pie y sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Entonces extrajo una foto y se la pasó. Candy miró a la mujer que aparecía en el retrato. No tenía idea de que sus sentimientos hacia Albert fueran tan aparentes.

Agachó la cabeza y estudió los suaves cabellos de Jake, entonces le acarició la mejilla. Albert extendió el brazo y le tomó de la mano.

-Me quieres -susurró, lleno de miedo y esperanza. Candy alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Sí –dijo en voz baja-. Desde hace años.

- ¿Años? -Albert parecía indignado.

-Desde que te vi por primera vez aquel verano, cuando era la encargada de la limpieza del hostal. Para mí tú eras mi prototipo de hombre ideal.-Albert resopló, como si estuviera algo avergonzado.

-No tenía idea.

-Eso me pareció -dijo Candy.

-Ibas a casarte con Kurt.

-Y tú estabas prometido a Izzy -le recordó-. Me equivoqué al prometerme a Kurt. Eso lo sé ahora. Yo no era la mujer ideal para él.

-Ni él el hombre adecuado para ti.

-Es cierto -accedió Candy-. Supongo que me habría dado cuenta de ello antes de cometer alguna locura. Albert vaciló.

- ¿No te pareció una locura acostarte conmigo? -preguntó tímidamente.

-Oh, no -Candy sacudió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, esperando que pudiera leer los sentimientos a los que aún no había dado voz-. Lo volvería a hacer -le dijo y sonrió.

-Por Jake.-Lentamente, sus miradas se encontraron. Candy sacudió la cabeza.

-No solo por Jake. Por ti.

Entonces Albert se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla. Se apartó de ella y, poniéndose de pie, sacó otra foto de la cartera. Era de él, mirando a su mujer y a su hijo con una expresión en los ojos similar a la de Candy en la otra foto. Ella la miró y luego miró a su marido, que le sonreía.

-Es para ti -le dijo-. Para que nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo.

- ¿Crees que a Elie le importará que vendas el hostal? -le preguntó Candy a la mañana siguiente, mientras se abrazaban juntos en la cama.

-Me parece que eso es exactamente lo que Elie tenía en mente cuando me lo dejó –dijo Albert-. La verdad es que estoy convencido de que Elie orquestó todo esto.

- ¿Y el perro y los gatos?

-Podríamos venderlos también.

- ¡No! -Candy quiso incorporarse, pero él tiró de ella y la estrechó contra su cuerpo-

- No podemos -repitió Candy-. Son de la familia.

-Está bien. Nos los quedaremos -dijo Albert, que después de amar a Candy y de ser amado durante toda la noche, estaba de acuerdo con casi cualquier cosa.

- ¿Y Benjamín y Cletus?

- ¡Con ellos no nos podemos quedar!

-Pero se sentirán solos.

-Pueden venir a vemos cuando quieran.

-Querrán ver crecer a Jake.

-Vendremos a verlos, te lo prometo.-Candy sonrió.

-Bien. Me gustaría venir a menudo. Los voy a echar de menos y el hostal también. Voy a echar de menos Dubuque.

- ¡Dubuque no nos lo llevamos!-Ella se echó a reír.

-Albert, te amo.

Él se colocó encima de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo.

-Demuéstramelo.

- ¿Otra vez?

Ella le acarició la oreja con la punta del dedo, haciendo que Albert se estremeciera.

-Bueno –dijo Candy, sonriendo con picardía-. Si no quieres...

Él también sonrió.

-Creo que sí, señora Andrew. En realidad -le dijo mientras empezaba a besarla-, no se me ocurre nada que me apetezca más.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lindas hermosas, este fue el final. Gracias por acompañarme en esta otra locura. **

**Gracias por todo, especialmente a:**

**sayuri1707, Clau Ardley, Guest, Paloma, Guest, lady susi, cony, esmeralda andry, Laila, Gatita Andrew, Melisa Andrew, JENNY, Balckcat2010, Faby Andley,Maxima, mary olvera, Yiyi, Flor Fritzenwald, Carito Andrew, CandyFan72, Litzy, Friditas, Nandumbu, akirakiss 28, Guest, mitzi, y marla88.**

**Y como siempre, gracias también a quien lee en silencio. **

**Me despido de esta. Creo que por el momento no haré otra adaptación, aunque les confieso que ya tengo una o dos en mente, jeje, pero quiero adelantar y terminar mis historias. Porque ya tengo alguna que otra rondándome la cabeza pero no quiero empezar algo y dejarlo inconcluso demasiado tiempo. En fin, un millón de gracias y...**

**Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
